The Ocean's Son
by TheseusLives
Summary: Set twelve years after TLO, Percy and Annabeth broke up two years after the war. What happens when they are thrown back together when Athena and Artemis go missing?
1. We Need Help

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: The Ocean's Son

_**AN: I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter to The Ocean's Son; this was an idea that just came to me. It's not necessarily an AU, but it is after TLO, and it does not include references to the Heroes of Olympus Series, so in that way it is AU.**_

Chapter 1: We Need Help

_Camp Half-blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

At my mother's request I took a little time off from work to relax. I was back at Camp Half-blood walking along the beach by the lake. Old memories came to the surface reminding me of my childhood spent at this beautiful place. I stopped to look out over the dark green waters of the lake remembering all the fun times I had at camp with my siblings, Grover, Thalia, and … and Percy. Just thinking of his name still brought back all of the good and terrible memories of my time with him.

Percy and I had gone on so many quests, and saved each other's lives too many times to count. After the defeat of Kronos we had become more than friends, and I had thought we would be together forever, but I was wrong. I still remembered the day of our breakup.

_Flashback – 10 years ago_

Percy and I were both eighteen years old, and we would be going to two different schools, in two different states. I planned on staying in New York; I had a scholarship at Columbia University, whereas Percy had a scholarship for Oceanography and Marine Biology from the University of Miami. I wasn't sure how a long distance relationship would work, but I couldn't picture myself without him. I was sitting on the beach looking out across the ocean watching the waves roll into the shore. I suddenly heard someone walking through the sand. I turned to see Percy walking towards me with a sheepish look on his face. I walked up to him, and gave him a hug, which he returned awkwardly. I knew something was wrong, but I had no clue what it was.

"Percy, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. Percy looked at me blankly, and it made me worry even more.

"Annabeth, we need to talk." Percy said. I wasn't sure where this was going, but I had a bad feeling about it.

"Alright, what's going on?" I asked coolly. Percy sighed, and began his discussion.

"I went to Olympus today to ask the gods to remove the Achilles curse." Percy said. I sighed a little internally; I thought this discussion was going somewhere else.

"That's great seaweed brain, now you won't be tired all of the time." I said. Percy gave me a small smile.

"Annabeth, they only granted my wish if I agreed to something." Percy said awkwardly.

"What did they ask you?" I asked.

"My dad and your mom said that you and I should take a break, since we will be going to school, so far from each other." Percy said. I was shocked; I know my mouth must have hung open in surprise.

"You agreed to this?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Sure, it's not like we were that serious, it was just a crush right?" Percy asked. My face turned red with anger, just a crush, what in Hades is going on?

"Percy, what are you saying, I thought we loved each other?" I asked. Percy gave me a surprised look.

"I'm sorry if you thought that, but we're friends and all, but I'm not ready to fall in love. I have school, and hopefully a career ahead of me. I really don't have time for a relationship. Why are you so mad, I thought you would think this was a good idea?" Percy said trying to sound logical.

"So you're breaking up with me?" I asked, I was steaming mad now; I wanted to kill the little sea scum.

"Breaking up is a harsh term, I still want to be friends, you know like Thalia and Grover." Percy said.

"Percy Jackson, you are a lying, manipulative, little bastard, and I never want to see you again." I said as I ran from the beach, tears flowed down my cheeks as I ran to my cabin. I heard Percy yell my name, but he never tried to come after me. The next day, Percy left for Florida, and I never saw him again, except for the television specials and interviews that he gave regarding his exploits as a famous marine scientist and explorer.

_End of flashback_

I was broken away from my thoughts by someone screaming my name.

"Annie" Only one person called me Annie, Thalia.

"Thalia" I yelled as my old friend attacked me in a hug. She was wearing her silver hunters outfit, but she still had her dark mascara and her spiky black hair. She was still the fifteen year old girl I remembered, but her eyes gave away how much older she really was.

"I'm so glad that I caught you." Thalia yelled.

"What's going on Thals?" I asked. Thalia finally caught her breath.

"Lady Artemis and your mom have gone missing; I'm going to need your help to find them." Thalia said. My mom is missing?

"Absolutely, we should go to Olympus, and talk to the other Olympians." I said. Thalia nodded in agreement. Thalia and I ran out of the camp border, and headed toward my black BMW. We raced down the farm road, and headed toward Manhattan. After a good hour of driving in traffic we managed to reach the Empire State Building. We ran inside, when the guard saw me he handed me the key to the elevator without a word, a perk of being the architect of Olympus. We reached the 600th floor, and exited the elevator. We both ran to the throne room, and saw all the gods, except Artemis and Athena. Zeus and Poseidon were arguing loudly, while the other gods whispered amongst themselves. Thalia and I bowed down before them, and I cleared my throat. Zeus and Poseidon stopped their arguing when they saw us.

"Thalia and Annabeth, we know why you are here." Zeus said. Thalia and I looked at each other. "We know about the disappearance of Artemis and Athena."

"You do, what can we do to help?" I asked.

"My dear granddaughter, a quest will be needed, that's why we asked the oracle to join us." Zeus said as he motioned toward our left. Rachel Elizabeth Dare walked out of a side door wearing a flowing white dress that stretched to her ankles. She looked absolutely radiant as the power of the oracle could be seen in her glowing green eyes. When Rachel saw Thalia and me, she smiled warmly. "Oracle, my granddaughter has a question for you." I looked at Zeus then I remembered; only a demigod can ask a question about a quest. I walked over to Rachel, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"How do we find Artemis and Athena?" I asked. Rachel's eyes began to glow a brighter shade of green, smoke appeared around our feet, and then Rachel spoke in that multiple voice of the oracle.

_Two shall venture west to find the ocean's son_

_Three shall sail to find the skull of power_

_To save the maidens from the old god's tower_

_Wisdom and water shall cut the chord_

_And prevent the rise of time's lord_

_A hero shall find what was lost_

_In order to regain what he misses most_

I thought about the prophecy, and I dreaded the first line as I knew exactly who the ocean's son was, Percy Jackson. Thalia walked over to me, and put her hand on my shoulder, she knew exactly what I went through when Percy had broken up with me.

"Annie, don't worry, I'll go with you on this quest." Thalia said.

"Thank you Thals, you're the best." I said as I gave her a hug.

"Annabeth and Thalia, you leave tomorrow to go on your quest, feel free to stay on Olympus. Hermes, schedule a flight to Los Angeles for them." Zeus said.

"As you wish father." Hermes said as he disappeared into a golden light. Los Angeles, that's right the last time I had heard about Percy he was living in L.A., he taught at UCLA I believe.

"Brother, may I speak to the two heroes?" Poseidon asked. Zeus eyed him warily, I could only think that Zeus had concerns that Poseidon had helped abduct Athena, but I knew Poseidon well enough. He would never do something like, no matter how much he disliked my mother.

"Very well, this meeting is dismissed. Good luck heroes." Zeus said, we bowed leaving Thalia and me alone with the sea god. Poseidon shrunk down to human size, but even at human size Poseidon was at least six feet four inches in height. He walked over to the two of us, he stood in front of us, and I could tell that he was concerned about something.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry that you have to go on this quest. I know my son is the last person you want to see." Poseidon said sadly.

"You do not have to apologize my lord, you did nothing wrong." I said. Poseidon shook his head.

"Of course I did, I went along with your mother when she told Percy the only way we would take back his Achilles curse would be if he broke up with you." Poseidon said. I looked at him thoughtfully.

"I was angry with you and my mother for awhile, but Percy was the one who agreed to the terms, I thought he cared for me, but I was wrong." I said.

"The only reason I went along with your mother was that I hoped Percy's loyalty and love for you would show through. He would deny the terms of the agreement, and then I could go to Hades directly to negotiate for the curse to be lifted anyway. I never thought he would agree, and your mother has never let me forget what Percy did to you. I always thought that he loved you more than anything, I guess we were all fooled." Poseidon said. I stared at Poseidon in amazement; here he was telling me the same things that I felt. Poseidon felt betrayed by his own son, and felt sorry for what happened.

"Thank you for telling me, I do appreciate your concern, and I accept your apology." I said.

"Thank you my dear, now when you arrive in Los Angeles tomorrow, Percy teaches a late afternoon class at UCLA, I suggest that both of you meet him at his class. Also, the Neptune Foundation headquarters is located on San Nicolas Island; it is one of the Channel Islands. Have Percy take you there so you can use the research ship to look for the skull, Percy will be able to help you find it. I must go good luck to both of you." Poseidon said as he smiled at us, then he disappeared into a sea green mist.

"That was interesting; it sounds like Poseidon was pretty upset about the breakup." Thalia said.

"I don't want to talk about it Thals, let's go to our room and get some sleep; I'm sure we'll be leaving early tomorrow." I said as I started to walk to the guest rooms, Thalia followed behind me. Tomorrow I would see Percy Jackson again in person for the first time in ten years.

The next morning we awoke with our bags already packed, and sitting outside the door to our room. Thalia and I got ready, we grabbed our bags, and headed for the first floor of the Empire State Building. We grabbed a taxi, and drove to the airport. We boarded our plane, and we were off to Los Angeles, home to the gate to the underworld and Percy Jackson, I wasn't sure which one I dreaded most. After a long cross country flight, in which Thalia stayed quiet as she listened to her I-pod, and I reviewed plans for a new hotel in Manhattan, we landed, and grabbed a taxi to the UCLA campus.

We reached the campus, and I asked directions to the lecture hall that Poseidon had told us about. Percy's class had already started; we walked to the lecture hall. We stepped inside with our bags, and sat down in the back of the classroom away from prying eyes. The classroom was huge, it could seat five hundred people, and the room was probably more than halfway full. I looked down onto a large raised stage in front of the stadium seating that faced the stage, and a large screen on the wall. Standing on the stage in a khaki slacks, a sea green cable knit sweater and a navy blue sport coat was Percy Jackson. His hair was slicked back, and was tied into a short pony tail. Percy wore small wire framed glasses that framed his face, and made him look like anyone's typical young college professor. I was taken aback by his height, he had to have grown more after his eighteenth birthday, and he was at least six foot four inches tall, like his father now.

"The gulf stream and the impact of climate change are important factors to consider in our future discussions of the Atlantic Ocean, and the likely climate shifts that could occur with decreased salinity within the waters of this warm water current. Can anyone tell me how climate change and the salinity level of the Atlantic Ocean are connected?" Percy asked. I knew the answer, but I wasn't going to tell. A young girl who had to be no older than eighteen or nineteen raised her hand. Percy called on her. "Yes, Angelica."

"Dr. Jackson, as the ice caps melt due to climate change or global warming, the salinity level of the Atlantic Ocean will decrease. This will have a dramatic impact on the strength of the Gulf Stream. The Gulf Stream current is the main reason that many North Atlantic countries such as England and Ireland have temperate climates. A decrease in the Gulf Stream could lead to much colder temperatures for those countries." Angelica said.

"Good work Angelica." Percy said, Angelica's face turned red, and the girls around began to giggle. I guess Percy is one of those professors where the girls are infatuated with him. It made me feel sick to my stomach for a moment. I looked at Thalia; she gave me an evil smirk. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"However, there are other reasons as well. The health of the Atlantic Ocean, and especially the coastal ecosystems are dependent upon this warm current. A reduction in salinity would not only disrupt the climate, it would also disturb, and most likely destroy the habitat of many dependent species from coral reefs to Atlantic cod for example. It looks like our time is up for today, for next lecture please be prepared to discuss the El Nino effect, and how it impacts not only climate and weather, but also marine species. Have a good weekend everyone." Percy said. I was dumbfounded Percy Jackson, a professor, and a good one by the sound of it. Thalia gave me a look of wonderment; I knew she was taken aback by this Percy Jackson as well. We waited for all of the students to leave before Thalia and I made our way down to where Percy stood putting away papers, and unhooking his laptop from the video display. He didn't even notice us, he was so preoccupied.

"Dr. Jackson, do you think you could help us?" Thalia said trying to sound like that Angelica girl. I saw Percy give an inaudible sigh.

"Angelica, what do you need this time?" Percy asked as he looked up. When he saw Thalia, his eyes grew wide with shock. "Thalia, is that you?" Thalia gave Percy a slight grin, but it looked more like a smirk. Percy ran to her, and almost squeezed the life out of her. Thalia's eyes grew large, and I saw a blush come to her cheeks.

"You're squeezing me kelp head." Thalia yelled, but I could see she was trying not to laugh. Percy let go of her quickly.

"Sorry, it's just good to see you Thals." Percy said. He looked over at me, and I saw something flicker in his beautiful green eyes. Did I say beautiful, oh gods.

"A… Anna… Annabeth" Percy stuttered. I gave him an amused smirk. I thought he would try to hug me, but instead he stuck out his hand. I grabbed it carefully, he shook my hand softly. I felt the usual electricity shoot up my arm when he touched me. It must have been static electricity because Percy let go of my hand quickly.

"What's going on?" Percy asked. Thalia and I told him the whole story, and the prophecy that Rachel gave us. He took everything pretty well. After we finished Percy looked at us carefully. "Well, we need to go to the island; we need to get the research ship readied for launch. If you don't mind we can take a taxi to the small university airport. We can get a flight from there."

"Wait a minute you fly?" Thalia asked. I looked at him curiously as well.

"Actually, I have a six passenger, two engine plane there that I use. It helps me get back and forth between the island and the mainland." Percy said.

"My dad doesn't fry you in midair?" Thalia asked. Percy began to laugh loudly.

"No, your dad actually gave me his blessing about two years ago, after I helped him with a certain top secret mission." Percy said. Thalia and I were completely stunned.

"My dad gave you his blessing?" Thalia asked again. Percy seemed very amused by Thalia's surprise.

"Yes Thals, he did." Percy said as he rolled his eyes. We grabbed a cab, and made our way to the airport. Percy led us to a large gray hangar; we entered, and saw a sleek and beautiful two engine plane. Percy opened the hangar doors, and we entered the plane stowing our luggage in the storage compartment. Percy sat in the pilot seat; I sat next to him as copilot, since I had flown a plane before. Thalia, sat in the back, and stayed as far away from the windows as possible.

We taxied out of the hangar, and onto the runway, where we took off a few minutes later. It was still light outside, so we could still see the earth below us. The area was beautiful. We made our way over the Pacific Ocean, and I could see the Channel Islands below us. Percy headed for the farthest island from the coast. He radioed to the small airfield on the island. It turns out that Poseidon bought this island only four years ago from the United States Navy, it use to be a base for weather, and rescue efforts. Now it was under the control of the Neptune Foundation. Percy piloted the plane expertly, and we landed carefully on the runway. I was completely surprised how calm and confident Percy was now. These past ten years had changed him considerably. As we grabbed a jeep that was parked by the airfield, I couldn't help, but look at Percy, and think of what might have been.

**_AN: I hope you liked this introductory chapter, I know it was long, but I needed to explain some of the back story._**


	2. The New Percy Jackson

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: The Ocean's Son

_**AN: I'm glad so many enjoyed this story so far. I appreciate the good reviews; this story as you can tell will focus on Percy and Annabeth as well as the search for the two goddesses.**_

Chapter 2: The New Percy Jackson

_Neptune Foundation Headquarters - San Nicolas Island, CA_

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy drove us in the Jeep from the old airfield, you could tell by the concrete block building and old rusty steel observation tower that this airfield was a World War Two relic. We drove on the gravel road for at least a mile until the ocean became visible in front of us, as we approached the ocean you could clearly see a small harbor with a long pier that stretched at least three hundred feet into the water. On the other side of the pier was a long building that was at least two hundred feet long and eighty feet wide. On the open side of the pier was a small fishing boat that was about thirty feet long, I noticed two people a man with graying brown hair and an older woman with graying blonde hair pulling equipment out of the boat. Percy must have seen me looking at them.

"That's James Harper, son of Apollo, he's our veterinarian. With him is Michelle Adams, daughter of Demeter, she's our marine botanist. They're working on a marine ecosystem inventory for United States Fish and Wildlife Service." Percy said. Thalia and I both nodded our heads acting like we understood what he was talking about.

"So is everyone that works here a demigod?" I asked. A large smile came across Percy's face.

"No, not exactly." Percy said with a mischievous smirk, I smiled when I saw that, it reminded me of when we were younger. We continued to drive until we came to a building that was absolutely beautiful, you could tell that it was only a few years old. It was made of wood of some type I had never seen before. The glass I recognized as one that I had used on several buildings for its energy efficient qualities. The roof was covered with many different plants. The building was four stories tall, and as we approached I realized it sat on a hill that over looked the ocean. The view was unbelievable; I noticed Thalia's eyes grow big at the sight of the scenery.

"It's beautiful" Thalia said. I had to agree with her.

"Thanks, it was my idea to place our HQ here; it was such a beautiful location, besides the prevailing winds and the amount of available sunlight make this a perfect spot for a green roof." Percy said, as he motioned toward the vegetation growing on top of the roof of the building.

"So now you know about architecture?" I asked.

"Not necessarily, I know about environmental planning and site design, it helps when you are reviewing seaside locations for hotels and other tourist facilities. For example, the Foundation has worked hard with Costa Rica to make their tourism industry more sustainable and eco-friendly." Percy said. I gave him an amused smile, I noticed Thalia with the same smirk. "What?"

"We just can't believe that you're the same seaweed brain." I said. I could see a flash of light in Percy's eyes as if a spark went off in his mind.

"I haven't heard that nickname in a long time." Percy said with grin. We pulled into a parking spot near the main entrance to the facility. "Come on, I'll show you both around." We walked through the glass door of the building to see a tall lobby entrance that was at least thirty feet tall. The room was filled with tropical plants that stretched into the air. The air in the building was incredibly fresh, and I smelled the hint of citrus. "Lemon trees" Percy pointed toward four fifteen foot tall lemon trees that seemed to frame the corners of the lobby. Percy walked up to a large desk in the center of the lobby, sitting at the desk typing away on her computer was a young woman who looked to be in her early twenties. She had platinum blonde hair, she wore a beautiful pink summer dress, and her makeup was perfect. She was clearly a daughter of Aphrodite. Her eyes lit up when she saw Percy walk toward her.

"Dr. Jackson, you're back early." The young woman said. Percy gave her a small smile.

"Emily, these are two old friends of mine, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Ladies, this is our receptionist and all around go-getter Emily Harrison, daughter of Aphrodite." Percy said as he motioned between the three of us. Bingo I knew it. "Emily, we're going up to my office, please contact Ty and Ian, we'll need their assistance."

Emily nodded her head, and made a note on her steno pad. "Right away, sir." Emily said. Percy led us to a large circular staircase, it was made out of a beautiful ornate wrought iron, that was painted matte black.

"This stair case is beautiful." I said as I touched the ornate hand railing.

"I found it in an architectural salvage store in Santa Monica; I think it gives the lobby some additional character." Percy said. Thalia raised an eyebrow at me, but I just rolled my eyes at her. We followed Percy until we reached the fourth floor of the building. We walked through a glass door with the words, Dr. Perseus O. Jackson, Director etched into the glass.

"Perce, what's the O stand for." Thalia asked I never knew Percy had a middle name. Percy coughed a little as if his middle name was embarrassing or something.

"Mom told me it was dad's idea, I don't like to use it, but Poseidon wanted at least the initial on the door, it's his foundation after all." Percy said, not answering the question.

"Kelp head, you didn't answer the question." Thalia emphasized as she punched him in the shoulder. I thought for sure that Percy would rub his shoulder; instead Thalia shook her hand as if she hit a brick wall. How is that possible, he had the Achilles curse removed?

"Sorry, my middle name is Orion." Percy said. Thalia's eyes grew big.

"You mean like …" I said.

"Yes, my half-brother, the one that Artemis accidentally killed; dad still hasn't gotten over his death, and he said that I reminded him of Orion and Theseus." Percy said. Percy opened the glass door, and motioned for us to walk inside. As soon as we entered we saw an older woman who looked like she was in her fifties sitting by a large tree that seemed to extend out of the floor as if it stretched down to the foundation of the building. A large sky light was visible overhead giving light to the tree. The woman looked up toward us; Thalia and I froze when we saw her, she had green eyes that seemed to glow with power, her skin had a green tint to it as if her blood was filled with chlorophyll. She wore a simple green dress; she smiled at us when we saw her.

"Perseus, I see you brought some friends with you." The woman said, Percy walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I sure have. Aunt Meliae this is my cousin Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and this is my old friend Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Percy introduced us, and I instantly recognized her as the oldest of the Ash tree nymphs, these nymphs were all named after her. They were born from the blood of Oranos, when Kronos castrated him in ancient times; therefore she would be a great, great aunt of Percy and Thalia. Meliae must have seen the look of realization on my face.

"Yes, child I am a tree nymph, one of the oldest still in existence. I owed my great nephew (Poseidon) a debt, and therefore I'm here helping out. My tree has never been so happy." Meliae said as she smiled at her tree.

"A pleasure to meet you." I said, as Thalia smiled from beside me.

"Meliae, please send Ty and Ian into my office when they get here." Percy said.

"Yes, my boy." Meliae said. We followed Percy into his office. The walls were made of glass with Roman blinds that hung from the ceiling; Percy pulled the blinds shut as we entered. He closed the door, and motioned for us to sit down at a large table that took up one whole wall of his office. The table was made of black granite, with silver flakes in the rock. I had never seen stone like this before. I ran my hand over the stone, and I could feel heat as if the stone emanated power.

"Atlantean granite, the crystals within the stone hold heat and energy." Percy said. Thalia and I sat around the table, we both touched the stone; we couldn't help, but marvel at it. Percy sat down at the head of the table. I looked around his office. A large granite desk was located by the large window that gave a perfect view of the Pacific Ocean. Around the room were pictures of underwater wreck sites, sea life, magazine covers, news stories, awards, and diplomas. I looked closely at the diplomas. Percy's degrees from the University of Miami were proudly displayed, as well as a degree from UCLA in environmental planning, and another degree from University of California at Santa Barbara, the degree was in marine architecture. Also, around the room were several honorary doctorates; one from MIT, another from the University of Florida, still another from the University of Oregon, and lastly, one from the United States Naval Academy. I was shocked by all of the awards and degrees.

"Percy, I have to admit, you've been busy over these many years." I said. Percy sighed, and looked at Thalia and me fondly.

"It's been a lot of work, but it's been more fun than anything I've ever done." Percy said. "I've seen some of your work Annabeth, you've been pretty busy yourself." I smiled as I thought about my work.

"Yeah, it's been a lot of work too, but a lot of fun as well." I said. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in guys." Percy said. The door opened to reveal a massive man; he had to bend his head down low to walk into the room. Once he righted himself, Thalia and I gasped.

"Tyson" We yelled as we ran to him, and gave him the biggest hug, for once Tyson was taken aback by a hug. He grinned like the big goof that he was.

"Anniebeth and lightning girl." Tyson said. Thalia and I both laughed at Tyson's old names that he had given us at teenagers.

"It's so good to see you Ty; I see you're still keeping seaweed brain out of trouble." I said. Tyson gave me a broad smile.

"It's a lot of work, big brother is always busy." Tyson said. For the first time I noticed the teenage boy that stood behind Tyson. He was probably around sixteen, he had a deep tan, with messy black hair like Percy's, but his eyes were a bright blue, they reminded me of the Caribbean Sea. He was around six feet tall, and looked to be strong and fit like a swimmer.

"Tyson, I can see that you haven't forgotten our guests. Ladies, I want to introduce you to my half-brother Ian Anderson." Percy said Thalia and I both looked at the boy in shock, Thalia's cheeks turned red and so did Ian's when they looked at each other. "Ian, these are two old friends, this is our cousin Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant to Lady Artemis, and my old friend Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Ian's head dropped when he heard that Thalia was a hunter, but when he heard that my mother was Athena, he gave Percy a questioning look.

"A pleasure to meet you." Ian said with a think Australian accent, that's why no one had seen or heard of this kid before.

"Likewise" Thalia and I said at the same time, I saw Thalia's cheeks turn red again. I elbowed her in the side and she gave me a questioning glance.

"Have a seat guys." Percy said. Ian sat on Percy's left next to Thalia, while Tyson sat to Percy's right, next to me. Percy went on to tell Ian and Tyson about our quest, after about thirty minutes of explaining the situation Percy stopped to look out the window.

"What's wrong Perce?" Ian asked.

"I have a feeling that something is wrong in the recovery pool." Percy said. Tyson's and Ian's faces both paled. Percy suddenly ran out of the office, and down the stairs. All of us ran after him, Meliae giving us all curious glances. I couldn't believe how fast Percy was he ran out toward a large marine pool that stretched out into a shallow inlet. The inlet was enclosed by a large sea wall. Percy ran down a large floating dock, I saw James Harper there looking down into the water. As we walked down the dock we saw a shark fin sticking out of the water. The fin stood at least three feet out of the water, it was a sickly pale gray. As we looked more closely I saw something that made Thalia and I freeze. In the water was the largest great white shark I had ever seen in my life. It had to be twenty five feet long, I'm sure it could bite a human in half with no problem. James said something to Percy while shaking his head. Percy said something, it almost sounded like a curse. Percy suddenly took of his shoes and socks, and then he pulled off his sweater revealing his incredible eight pack abs and chiseled chest. I felt a lump in my throat and my face instantly turned red. Then Percy did the unthinkable, he jumped into the water with the massive shark. No one made an attempt to stop him. Thalia and I rushed to the edge.

"What in Hades, why did you let him do that?" Thalia yelled.

"That thing will kill him." I added. James, Ian and Tyson all looked at us as if we were crazy. Thalia and I both looked at Percy, and then the unthinkable occurred, the shark rubbed the side of its massive head against Percy's side almost like a cat would to its owner. Percy reached out, and grabbed the dorsal fin of the shark, he held on tight as the sharks swam off. Percy began to glow with a sea green aura; I noticed Tyson and Ian smiling at their brother as the aura extended around Percy's body, and then the body of the shark. After what seemed like an hour, but was probably on ten minutes the aura subsided. Percy let go of the shark, he swam to the surface at incredible speed. He launched himself out of the water landing on the dock, completely dry. Percy put back on his sweater, socks and shoes.

"James, Molly will let you take blood now, she's feeling better, but we need to make sure we figure out the toxin that's causing her illness. Ian, I want you to help James take the blood sample. Talk to Molly, and try to take her mind off the test." Percy said carefully. James nodded, and walked over to his medical kit.

"Will do Perce" Ian said as he walked over to join James.

"Tyson, please make ready the Trident, we'll need to leave first thing in the morning. I want a small crew just, you, Jake, Ian, and Will." Percy said.

"Sure thing Percy, ladies I will see you in the morning." Tyson said with a smile. Thalia and I both returned his smile. Percy walked over toward us, and motioned for us to follow him.

"Percy that was incredible." I said. Percy gave me a knowing smile.

"Molly is an old friend; she's the reason why the Foundation volunteered to help the Monterey Bay Aquarium with their white shark research program." Percy said.

"You call a shark Molly?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, she seems to like it." Percy said with a smile.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"Well you should never ask a lady her age, but if I had to guess, I'd say she's at least thirty years old." Percy said as he gave both of us his patented smirk. Thalia and I both rolled our eyes. We followed Percy back to the HQ building.

"I'll show both of you to your sleeping quarters." Percy said. We walked to the left portion of the main floor; there were a set of doors along a long hallway, almost like dormitories. Percy led us to the last two doors on the right. "Annabeth this is your room and Thalia this is yours." Percy said as he handed each of us a key and pointed toward a door. Thalia walked into her room after wishing us a goodnight.

"Percy, do you have a minute?" I asked.

"Sure, let's go outside." Percy said. We walked out the glass door at the end of the hallway; we exited onto a plaza that looked out over a valley that stretched down the hillside. It looked out over the airfield, and in the distance was most likely mainland California. The sun was already below the horizon, and I could not believe all the stars that were visible in the night sky. I looked up to see Zoe's constellation directly above us, Percy must have noticed my stare.

"Zoe, that constellation always makes me sad, and in some ways nostalgic for old times." Percy said. I gave him a quizzical look.

"I hope us working together again isn't a problem?" I asked or stated I wasn't sure which. Percy looked at me carefully.

"Annabeth, I am sorry for the way I handled the breakup, but we were just kids, we didn't really know what love was. I still consider you a good friend like Thalia and Grover, I'm happy to see you again." Percy said, but I couldn't help, but feel that old pain in my heart. He never really loved me, all those things we said to each other, were they lies?

"I can't believe you would say this again, of course we loved each other. After all we went through, the kiss I gave you on Mount St. Helens, the way we would fight over Luke, I was your link to the mortal world when you bathed in the Styx, when I took that knife for you when somehow I knew where your Achilles spot was, and the night of your seventeenth birthday when you said that you loved me." I stated everything, but Percy just looked at me curiously.

"Annabeth, I don't remember any of those things." Percy said. He doesn't remember them, what in Hades name is going on?

"Percy, I…" I tried to speak, but I couldn't I ran back to my room, and slammed the door, I cried into my pillow that entire night. How could he forget all those things?

_**AN: So Percy didn't remember all of those intimate memories with Annabeth. The beginning of the adventure begins next chapter.**_


	3. Bon Voyage

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: The Ocean's Son

**AN: This story will be different in that it will only be in two POVs, Annabeth's and third person.**

Chapter 3: Bon Voyage

Neptune Foundation Headquarters

**Annabeth's POV**

I awoke the next morning feeling terrible. I stood up, and walked to the bathroom, when I looked in the mirror I almost didn't recognize myself. My eyes were bloodshot, and my face was puffy where I'd been crying. My hair was matted to one side of my face, in other words I looked horrible. I turned on the water, and took a shower hoping that the water would make me feel better, instead it only reminded me of a certain green eyed son of Poseidon. I finally stepped out of my quarters, I wore my orange camp shirt, with khaki shorts, and a pair of sandals that my mom gave me. Thinking of my mom made me sad, I vowed that we would find her and Artemis.

"Took you long enough." Thalia quipped as she stood outside my door, she wore her typical silver hunters outfit, but I noticed that she was wearing her black eye liner today. I guess Thalia saw my sad expression, she grabbed my arm, and dragged me outside to the same place last night where I spoke to Percy. When we walked outside I became suddenly aware of the bright sunlight that shone down upon us. The view this morning was as wonderful as the view last night. Thalia and I both stopped to look down at the valley that stretched across the island, the airfield was clearly visible, and beyond that the ocean with California visible in the distance. "Alright then, its beautiful, so spill owl head." Thalia always had a way to cut to the chase.

"I spoke to Percy last night." I started. I could see Thalia's face light up, and I could feel her mentally say, and. "We talked about different things. He apologized about how he handled the breakup, and then he said he didn't remember a whole lot of things we had been through, important things Thals." I said with emphasis on important. Thalia's eyes grew wide with realization, she knew about all of those things that led up to Percy and I falling in love.

"He doesn't remember any of those things; your first kiss, the Styx, the Plaza, none of it?" Thalia asked with confusion written all over her face.

"He said he didn't, and the way he said it, I believe he doesn't remember." I said.

"Someone or in this case some god is messing with the two of you, or more specifically Percy." Thalia said. I kew she was right, but who; my mother, Hera, Aphrodite, or a titan?

"I know that, but whoever they are screwed up my love life for ten years, whenever I dated, I always tried to measure them against Percy, no one has ever made me feel the way he does." I said. Thalia hugged me tightly.

"See thats why I'm happy as a hunter, no love problems." Thalia said smugly. I raised an eyebrow at her, and gave her a knowing smile.

"So that wasn't you yesterday blushing at the sight of a certain blue eyed son of Poseidon." I said remembering Thalia's face when she saw Ian standing behind Tyson.

Thalia's face turned red again, but I saw her visibly fight away the sensation. "I will not go against my oath for any man, especially a son of the sea." Thalia said confidently, but I knew better.

"I guess not, I always thought that you were always more for the dark, gloomy and emo guys like Nico." I said incredulously. Thalia's face turned red with anger, and for once I though she might shoot me with an arrow.

"Nico, he smells like the dead and brimstone, besides he is always hitting on those daughters of Aphrodite." Thalia said, I knew she didn't like Nico that way, but many campers over the years had always teased her about him because of her dark fashion sense.

I raised my hands in surrender. "Besides, sons of the sea smell better." I said quickly. Thalia's face lit up for a moment as she thought of something.

"Yeah" Thalia whispered, but I heard her.

"Gotcha" I said as I pointed my finger at her. Thalia's cheeks blushed a bright red, and I could see her breathing quicken.

"Damn you brain, just leave me alone." Thalia said. I gave her a small smile, and then I pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry Thals, I couldn't help myself." I said. We separated, and Thalia just looked at me, and I could see her anger subside.

"There you both are, I've been looking for the two of you." A voice with a familiar accent said. Thalia and I turned around to see Ian standing by the doorway grinning at us. He had the same crooked grin as Percy, and he looked very much like his brother when he was that age. I looked between Ian and Thalia, and I could see their cheeks redden as they stared at each other.

"What's going on?" I asked loudly breaking the two teenagers away from their weird stalker type staring.

"Percy wants both of you to bring your bags, and head to the main dock, he asked me to drive you there. We will have breakfast on the Trident as we leave for our destination." Ian said.

"Sure thing, we'll meet you out front." I said, as I grabbed Thalia, who was smiling like a goof and pulled her back inside. We walked back into the building, Thalia finally recovered, and ran to her room. I walked into my room, and grabbed my bag off the bed. I rushed outside, and met Thalia by the door to her room. We both hurried out of the front door to the HQ, nodding toward Emily as we passed her. We walked out of the entrance to see Ian sitting in the old green Jeep that Percy had driven from the airport yesterday.

Ian drove off toward the ocean, and the pier we had seen yesterday. Ian flashed a smile at Thalia and I. "Don't worry, I have my license, well my Australian one at least." Ian said. Thalia laughed loudly, and completely unlike herself. I rolled my eyes at her earning me the death glare. After five minutes of driving along the gravel road we reached the ocean. Ian parked the Jeep about thirty feet from the pier. Ian grabbed both of our bags, even though Thalia and I both protested. Although I protested louder than Thalia. We followed Ian down the pier until we reached the door to the large dry dock building. Ian placed his hand on a pad next to the door while looking through a peep whole. Thalia and I watched as a red light scanned his palm, and a green light scanned the retina of his eye.

"Identity confirmed, welcome Ian." A feminine computer voice said. Ian must have seen Thalia and I staring at him.

"Thats our AI, we call her Andi, short for Andromeda, it was Jake's idea." Ian said.

"Whose Jake?" I asked.

"He's our chief engineer, you'll meet him soon enough." Ian said as he opened the door to the dry dock, a cool breeze exited the building. The smell of a sea breeze and sea salt flooded our senses, almost making me light headed. We followed Ian into the building, I expected to see a large research ship sitting high in dry dock, instead what we saw took our breath away.

Sitting low in the water of the dry dock was the strangest vessel I had ever seen in my life. The vessel was nearly three hundred feet long, the low light in the dry dock barely illuminated the vessel. I thought that was strange, if this was a research ship, how could anyone see to walk around on the deck of the ship. Ian must have seen our surprise, and how hard it was for us to see the research ship.

"Hold on, I guess you want a better look at the trident." Ian said, he walked over to the side of the dry dock, he pulled a large lever on the wall, and the interior of the building became fully illuminated. I looked back toward the trident, my mouth fell open as I saw the most unusual submarine, I had ever seen. The trident was a huge submarine, it was a blue metallic color that seemed to shine with its own internal light. The submarine was well over two hundred feet as I thought. Instead of a typical cylinder like a naval submarine, the trident looked more organic in nature. It was somewhat like a cylinder, there wasn't a conning tire like in a military submarine, and the front of the submarine was angled toward a shape that resembled a manta ray. There were several rounded spheres imbedded into to the hull of the trident, I had no idea what they were.

"Ian, what are those?" I asked.

"Those are windows, each crew quarter has one." Ian said.

"How do we board it?" Thalia asked. Ian smiled, he walked up to a smooth section of the hull of the submarine. He placed his hand on the hull, the area of the metal where his hand touched began to glow a bright cobalt color, the glow pulsed under his hand until the a large oval area of the hull that was at least ten feet in diameter began to pulse with the same blue glow. The area pulsed for a few seconds, and then the oval slid open revealing the inside of the submarine. Thalia and I stared at each other in awe. What kind of technology is this?

"Does that answer your question?" Ian quipped. Usually, Thalia would smack someone if they did that, instead she smiled, and rolled her eyes. She really does like him. The three of us walked into the trident, the walls as we entered were a battleship gray, I looked around, and noticed the sound of mechanical equipment. The low hum of electrical current could be heard overhead leading out of a red door on the opposite side of the hallway in which we were located. Ian saw where I was looking. "Thats the power room, Percy can give you a tour later if you want." I nodded in agreement.

Ian led us forward through several compartments, the color of each set of compartment changed as we moved forward through the ship; first was gray, second was red, third was green, fourth was yellow, and the last color was gold. The gold color signified the bridge and control room. We entered to see a room filled from wall to wall with computers, monitors, controls and read outs. In the center of the room was a Captain's chair. Other chairs lined the walls of the bridge. Along the front wall of the bridge was a large flat screen that filled the entire wall. On the floor to the right of the screen was a steel gray hatch with a whee attached to it. I looked back toward the Captain's chair, and now I realized that Percy was sitting in it. Looking at a small screen that extended from the arm of the chair.

The three of us walked up to Percy to greet him. "Ian, thanks for making sure they arrived safely. Ladies, how do you like my girl?" Percy said my girl like it was the greatest thing in the world, and considering the size, technology and general nature of this submarine I had no doubt that he was proud of it.

"Its incredible." Thalia and I said at the same time. Percy smiled at both of us as he stood up and approached us.

"Follow me." Percy said as he walked to the left side of the large screen, a door immediately opened. Thalia and I followed Percy, I saw Thalia smile at Ian again as he walked out of the other side of the bridge. We followed Percy, and entered a room with a large granite table, lining the walls were photos of sea life and at the far wall was glass wall that seemed to curve to fit the entire front of the submarine. Percy walked up to the glass, and pressed his hand to it. Almost immediately the metal on the outside of the screen opened up to reveal the outside of the submarine.

Thalia and I watched in wonder as the end of the dry dock opened to reveal the bright sea green ocean. I felt the pulse of the engines roar to life, and then the trident moved forward. With a small lurch the submarine entered the water, and moved away slowly from the island. We watched as we entered the open ocean, Percy tapped a small black box on the table. "Andi, set course for Micronesia." Percy said.

"Yes, doctor." The computer voice of Andi acknowledged.

Percy sat down at the table, he touched a button on the top of the table and the surface of the table came to life as light illuminated the surface, suddenly a light shot straight up into the air forming a three dimensional map of the Earth. Thalia and I stared at, we were both completely blown away by the Trident, and the level of technology here.

"Percy, how did you do this?" I asked.

"This" Percy said as he pointed all around us "is Atlantean technology." Thalia and I both smiled. We had all heard stories as kids about the incredible technology of Atlantis, I guess this proved that those stories were true.

"Why are we going to Micronesia?" Thalia asked.

"The skull is most likely there. You see the last known whereabouts of the skull was over sixty years ago during world war two. The Nazis knowing they were about to be defeated sent a top secret mission to their allies in Japan. With them they brought the crystal skull, they hoped the Japanese could harness the power of the skull to attack the allies. My father sent the Atlantean army to find the skull, and in the end the army sank the submarine, but it was never found." Percy said. Thalia and I stared at the holographic globe in front of us.

"So you believe its near Micronesia?" I asked.

"Yes, based on dad's recollection the submarine was attacked near the northern part of the group of islands. We will use the resources of this boat to finally find the u-boat." Percy said.

We looked back up to the glass in front of us just as the boat sank beneath the waves. The clear sea green water illuminated the room, we could see schools of fish, dolphins, sharks and all manner of sea creatures. I couldn't help, but watch the sight before me. I looked at Thalia, she was smiling. She was in her uncle's realm, but she wasn't scared. She was with her cousin, and besides she was onboard the Trident. I still cannot get over how incredible this boat was. I had a good feeling about this quest.


	4. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: The Ocean's Son

Chapter 4: The Plan

_Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean onboard the Trident_

**Annabeth's POV**

"So when are we going to meet the rest of the crew?" Thalia asked.

"Right about now." Percy said as the door opened to reveal several people. The first person through was Tyson with Ian right behind him. Tyson sat down between Percy and I. Ian sat down between Thalia and I. Then the last two members of the crew walked in the first was a very large man, he was not a Cyclops, but he had to be near seven feet tall. He had large muscles, and his skin was a dark bronze color. The other man had blonde hair and blue eyes, he was six feet tall, and was slightly built. I seemed to recognize both of them, but I wasn't sure. "Ladies, I'm sure you remember Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus and Will Solace, son of Apollo." Thalia and I immediately jumped up, and hugged both of our old friends, when we pulled away Jake and Will were smiling broadly. Percy motioned for us to sit down, after we all took our seats Percy filled everyone in on the situation. I could tell that Will was concerned for his aunt by the look on his face.

"So we're heading to Micronesia to find this skull, do we know anything about the enemy?" Will asked.

"We know that they are smart enough and powerful enough to capture Athena and Artemis. That should be scary enough." I said.

"We also know thanks to my dad, that they are most likely in league with Oceanus." Percy said. Thalia and I gave Percy a questioning look. "My dad has been at war for twelve long years with Oceanus, they both have spies in each others palaces. My father's spies say that Oceanus has agreed to help locate the skull, if he can gain assistance in his war with my father."

"So we can expect that old sea crate to attack us?" Ian asked. Sea crate, a type of sea snake, got it.

"I'm sure he'll try, but the Trident will be ready for him, right Jake?" Percy asked. Jake looked at Percy, he gave him a devilish smile that seemed to lighten the room.

"Sure thing boss, he'll have some big surprises if he messes with us." Jake said.

"Good work Jake, you're the best." Percy said. Jake just gave Percy a big smile, and then nodded his head.

"If you don't mind I need to get back to the engine room, Ladies." Jake said, Percy nodded in agreement. Jake was a bout to leave the room, but he gave Ian a wink before he walked out the door. Ian's cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"Perce, if you don't mind I should get back to the infirmary, I want to make sure we are ready just in case, we have a skeleton crew, but I like to be prepared." Will said. He gave Thalia and I a warm smile before he left.

"Ty, I want you to man the bridge, keep us on course, and make sure all sensor arrays are active. Let me know if anything tries to cross our path." Percy said. Tyson nodded, he smiled at Thalia and I, then walked out of the room.

"Hey, Perce why are you still wearing that getup?" Ian asked as he pointed toward Percy. Thalia and I looked at Percy, he didn't look any different. He had a regular v-neck shirt and jeans on, his hair was still slicked back and he wore his glasses. Percy reached up and touched his glasses and then his hair. Percy's cheeks immediately turned red; what's going on?

"Sorry, I get so use to wearing these, its like second nature now." Percy said as he removed his glasses revealing his beautiful sea green eyes. Crap, I said beautiful, who am I kidding they are beautiful. Percy touched the back of his head, and pulled the band that held his hair in a pony tail. Once the band was pulled Percy's messy jet black hair covered his face. He removed the strand of hair from his eyes, and I was immediately sent back twelve years. Standing before me was my seaweed brain that I remembered all those years ago. My throat felt dry, and I couldn't speak. Someone hit me on the arm, I looked to my right, and I saw Thalia leaning across Ian. She must have reached across him to hit me.

When Thalia realized that she had reached across Ian, and her face was only inches from his, her cheeks turned intensely red. She pulled back quickly, Ian's face was just as red as hers. That sight broke me away from my musings, I gave Thalia a fiendish grin.

"What if they find the skull before us?" I asked. Percy gave me a thoughtful look, he touched a few buttons on the table, and an image of the skull appeared.

"Let's talk about the skull first." Percy said. We all looked at the image above us. The skull was a blue crystal, that seemed to glow with energy. The skull looked like a humans. It was roughly the size of an average human head. "This skull was made out of the largest of the Atlantean power crystals. These crystals are used to power the city of Atlantis, and any weapons or facilities associated there with. The Foundation's Island and this submarine are all powered by crystals." Thalia and I looked at Percy, but he continued. "The skull was created many thousands of years ago, approximately ten thousand to be exact. This skull was the great power source of the ancient continent that Atlantis once occupied. This crystal powered the entire continent, it was also the main reason the gods destroyed it. The ancient Atlanteans became too powerful and threatened the gods themselves. Zeus and the others destroyed them to make an example of them to the world. My father discovered the remains of the city, he rebuilt it, and populated the city with mermen and mermaids. This crystal skull was thought to be lost, instead it was buried under the remains of the continent until an earthquake released it. It was then discovered by a German Archaeologist, and sent to the museum in Berlin. Where it stayed until the Nazis took control."

"So you have a crystal on this boat?" I asked. Percy smiled, and pointed toward Ian.

"Remember the room we saw when we entered the Trident?" Ian asked, I nodded my head in remembrance.

"Don't worry wise girl, I'll take you to see it." Percy said, he blushed when he said my nickname. Ian's eyes grew big as he stared between us.

"So back to my original question, what happens if Oceanus finds it?" I asked.

"Then we will have to stop him before he completes the ceremony." Percy said.

"What ceremony?" Thalia asked worriedly. Percy sighed, and then he looked at us carefully, I could see the worry etched into his face.

"Whoever is behind this will use the skull to drain the life energy of immortals to reassemble another." Percy said. I didn't like where this was going.

"Kronos" I said.

"Exactly, it is clear to bring him back, so soon after his defeat will require incredible power, but this skull has that power, especially in conjunction with those of two gods." Percy said.

"Why do they have to be virgin goddesses?" Thalia asked.

"The ancient text of the ceremony according to my dad state that the immortal energy cannot be corrupted, in this case that means they have to be virgins." Percy said.

"How do we stop them?" I asked.

"We have to find the location of the ceremony, and then we go there, and kick ass." Percy said.

"Now thats what I'm talking about." Thalia said with a smirk. I noticed Ian smiling at her.

"So how do we find the location for the ceremony?" I asked.

"I asked an old friend to find that out for us." Percy said. He pulled a gold drachma out of his pocket. Percy waved his hand, and a mist formed in the air over the table. Percy through the drachma into the mist, and said, "Oh, lady Iris hear my prayer, please show me Nico Di Angelo." The mist suddenly shifted, and then an image appeared of a bare chested Nico working feverishly with a blender. When he saw us he nearly fell over.

"Percy, this isn't a good time." Nico said.

"Sorry Nico, but I need that information I asked you for, its urgent."

"Nicky, come on we're waiting." A woman's voice could be heard followed by several bouts of giggling.

"Nico, who are they?" I asked. Nico looked over at me, his eyes grew big with recognition.

"Annabeth" He said.

"Yes, its me, who are they?" I asked.

"They're just some friends from the Aphrodite cabin." Nico said.

"See I told you, he's a man whore." Thalia yelled. Nico looked over passed Ian until his eyes rested on Thalia.

"Thalia, no one asked your opinion, you damn ice queen." Nico yelled.

"Hey, Nico thats no way to treat a lady." Ian yelled back.

Before Nico could say anything back to Ian, I could see Percy's eyes turn dark. "Nico, you will tell me what you found out, or I swear that I will hunt you down, kill you, and make sure that your soul never reaches your father." Percy yelled. I saw Nico's face pale, which should be hard to do, but it still happened.

"You wouldn't" Nico said.

"Try me" Percy said. Nico sighed visibly. He walked to the door of the room he was in and closed it. He walked back to the Iris message.

"Alright dad said that after the war he found, and closed all doors to Tartarus, except one. This door is impossible to close because of its location, and its nature. This door is located on Ross Island in Antarctica. On the island is located an active volcano call Mount Erebus, this volcano has the largest lava lake in the world. The volcano is pretty active, and is incredibly hard to get to. Thats all I know, can I go now?" Nico said with annoyance clear in his voice. Percy nodded, Nico walked back to the door opened it with his elbow as he was carrying three drinks. "Ladies, here comes papa." Percy swiped his hand through the Iris message. I looked over at Thalia, she put her finger in her mouth, and faked puking. I couldn't help, but laugh. Soon Percy and Ian joined us.

"Same old Nico" Percy said.

"Well, the same one since his hormones kicked in." I said.

"He is such the tool." Thalia said. Ian laughed at her comment. Thalia looked at him, and began to laugh as well. Percy cleared his throat, Thalia and Ian stopped laughing, their cheeks turned red again. If this keeps happening, I think they might spontaneously combust.

"So, if we fail to obtain the skull, we'll have to stop the ceremony, so I hope everyone likes the cold." Percy said. I saw Thalia shiver with the thought. Suddenly, a red light flashed overheard, and alarms rang throughout the room. Percy stood up immediately, he ran out of the room toward the bridge, we all followed behind him. Tyson immediately stood from the Captain's chair. Percy sat down, and looked at his controls. "What happened?"

"We have an unknown contact off the port side of the ship, roughly two miles away closing fast." Tyson said.

"On screen" Percy said. The large screen at the front of the bridge glowed, and then a sonar image appeared. The object was moving at over thirty knots, heading straight for us. Percy touched a few controls on his chair, the sonar image zoomed in on the object. The object looked to be over two hundred feet long, and the scary part was it was an organic. "Andi, computer analysis of object, what could it be?"

"There is a ninety five percent likelihood that the object is a Colossal Squid." Andi stated. Percy's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"That has to be the largest one ever." Percy said. Percy touched his controls.

"Jake here." Jake said.

"Jake, prepare defenses, we've got company ..." Percy said then stopped as he checked his display. "in thirty seconds"

"Got it, we'll be ready." Jake said. We had no time to maneuver, so we all prepared for the collision.

"Hold on everyone." Percy yelled.

_**AN: I know I left you on cliffy.**_


	5. Boys and Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: The Ocean's Son

Chapter 5: Boys and Girls

_Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean onboard the Trident_

**Annabeth's POV**

"Hold on everyone." Percy yelled.

As soon as Percy said that a huge collision hit port side of the sub. Thalia and I were thrown across the bridge. Percy caught me, and held me up. I looked to my right, and I saw Ian holding onto Thalia, she was blushing intensely. The sub rocked back and forth continuously.

"Ty, outside lights and cameras." Percy yelled. The large screen changed to show a panoramic view of the outside of the sub. In the display we could easily see the squid. It was definitely huge, it looked much larger than a giant squid, it also looked incredibly strong. Percy touched the communications button on his chair.

"Jake" Percy yelled.

"Jake here." Jake said in a strained voice.

"Engage exterior defenses now." Percy yelled. I looked at the display screen, suddenly I could see sparks flying in the water as electrical sparks shocked the squid. The squid changed colors violently as the electrical charge coursed through its body. Suddenly, the sub stopped shaking, I looked at the display screen to see a black cloud of ink in the water, the squid was unmoving, and slowly sank toward the sea floor.

"Where's Perce?" Ian yelled. We all looked around, we had all been so focused on the screen that we didn't see Percy leave the bridge.

I saw Tyson touch a few display controls on the main navigation panel. "He's heading for the moon pool and air locks."

"Damn, he's going to do it." Ian said as he ran out of the bridge.

"Tyson stay here, we'll help." I said as Thalia and I ran out of the bridge following Ian. We reached the moon pool and air locks to see one of the air locks flooded, and then we heard the rush of water as the air lock opened to the sea. Ian went to the intercom.

"Tyson, check outside displays, do you see Percy?" Ian asked.

"Yes, he's swimming toward the squid." Tyson said. What in Hades name is he doing? Ian stripped off his pants and shirt. I saw Thalia blush furiously, and turn away.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Ian was putting on a bright red wetsuit.

"I'm going after him of course." Ian said.

"Are you crazy?" I asked. Thalia was looking at Ian worriedly.

"He's my brother, I have to help him." Ian said as he walked into the air lock, and closed the door. We heard the air lock fill with water, and then explode out toward the open ocean.

**Third Person's POV**

Percy Jackson swam toward the massive squid at unthinkable speed. He reached the squid, and touched it just below the mantle. He touched it as if he was trying to communicate with it. Suddenly, Percy began to glow a beautiful sea green color as he kept his connection with the squid. The squid and the son of Poseidon continued to sink toward the ocean floor. The sea green glow illuminated the dark depths. As Percy continued to maintain contact with the squid another form approached at full speed. The figure of Ian Anderson approached the squid and his older brother. By then the sea green glow subsided, and the colossal squid swam off toward the ocean depths. Percy tried to swim, but he was exhausted from the ordeal. Ian rapped his left arm around his brother's waist. They moved through the water as if they willed the water to push them forward. Since they were both son's of the sea god, it was clear that the water pushed them back toward the Trident. They both reached the air lock. Ian helped his brother into the air lock as he closed the hatch behind them. Ian touched the red button that pressurized the air lock, and removed the water. After ten minutes the air locked open, immediately Annabeth and Thalia were there to help the two brothers.

**Annabeth's POV**

Thalia and I helped Ian and Percy out of the airlock when the hatch opened. Ian looked tired, but he was conscious, Percy on the other hand was out cold, but his breathing was steady.

"What happened?" I asked. Ian looked at me, he was still breathing hard from the amount of energy he exhausted.

"Percy, healed the squid, it swam off, he's such a damn boy scout." Ian yelled. Thalia gave us both an amused smirk.

"He saved that squid after it tried to kill us?" I asked in disbelief.

"He protects all sea life, no matter what, you'll have to yell at him when he wakes up." Ian said. He walked over to the intercom. "Will get down to the airlocks, Percy needs you."

"On my way." Will confirmed. A few minutes later Will showed up with a stretcher, Ian and Will loaded Percy onto the stretcher, and they carried him away toward the infirmary.

"Thals, you go with them, I need to talk to Tyson, I'll be down in a few minutes." I said. Thalia nodded, and followed after Ian and Will. I hurried to the bridge to find Tyson, as I entered the bridge Tyson was running through the damage reports that Jake just sent up.

"How bad is the damage?" I asked.

"Not bad, we're back on course for Micronesia. How's Percy?" Tyson asked worriedly.

"Not sure, I came up here to check on the sub, he's in the infirmary. I think he just passed out. I'll let you know when I find out." I said. Tyson nodded, and then went back to his controls. I walked back down to the infirmary. Most submarines are hard to get lost in because they're just a big long cylinder, but this submarine had multiple levels and corridors. I found a map, and noticed that I had to go up and over a level to get to the infirmary. I made sure to use my photographic memory to make a mental note of the map. After five more minutes I found the infirmary. I entered to see Thalia and Ian talking, I know I shouldn't listen, but I couldn't help myself.

"It was really brave of you to go after Percy that way." Thalia said. Ian smiled, and looked into her eyes, I could tell by the slight blush that came to Thalia's cheeks that she was embarrassed by the attention.

"He's my big brother, I love him, after my mom died five years ago Percy took me in when I had nowhere else to go." Ian said sadly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Thalia said, wow she usually doesn't worry about someone's feelings, she really likes him.

"You didn't, I don't have a problem talking about it. Percy helped me get into UCLA, so I'm studying marine biology, I've even taken his class." Ian said. "So are you really the Thalia, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant to Artemis, and the girl that was turned into a pine tree?" Thalia gave Ian a mischievous smirk.

"So old kelp head talked about me, huh?" Thalia said. Ian laughed, and I saw Thalia smile at his laugh.

"Yeah, he probably will never tell you this, but he missed you Thalia." Ian said. Thalia looked surprised.

"Well, he could always find me if he wanted." Thalia said bluntly.

"Yeah, he could, but he's been busy saving the oceans, taking care of his little brother, and making the world a better place. I know that sounds corny, but Percy has poured all the money he makes through his books, television, and teaching back into the Foundation. In the eight years that I've known him I never seen him go on a date or do something just for himself." Ian said, the kid really loves his brother.

"You love him a lot, don't you?" Thalia asked.

"Of course, but he's more than my brother; Percy is my best friend, father figure and mentor all in one. Without him I wouldn't be the person I am today." Ian said. Thalia had a surprised look on her face, but I couldn't help at smile at the way Ian talked about his brother.

"So Percy has talked about me, did he say anything about Annabeth?" Thalia asked. Ian looked at her, and then he cleared his throat.

"He talked about her, he told me about the quests they went on together, but he never said anything about them dating. The other day was the first time that he told me that she was a daughter of Athena. It surprised me that he was friends with one of Athena's children considering the rivalry." Ian said, I guess I wasn't surprised that Percy didn't talk about us dating, especially after I found out that he was missing memories.

"So, how is life as a hunter?" Ian asked trying to change the subject. Thalia looked at him suspiciously, ah crap.

"What do you mean by that?" Thalia asked. Ian looked at her surprised by her change in tone.

"I didn't mean to make you upset, I just wondered what it was like to hunt monsters, and to be the lieutenant of Lady Artemis?" Ian said sincerely.

Thalia sighed softly, I could see her cheeks turn red again, this time it was caused by a different type of embarrassment, I guess this is my queue. I walked into the infirmary before anything else could happen.

"Hey guys, how's Percy?" I asked trying to sound curious. Thalia and Ian both straightened up when they saw me. As if in answer to my question Will walked out of the other room.

"He's awake, but he needs his rest." Will said.

"Can I see him?" I asked. Ian was about to say something, but Thalia glared at him, Ian just shook his head, and walked out of the infirmary. Thalia gave me a sad look when Ian walked out. "Wait here Thals I'll be out in a few minutes." I walked into the other room. Percy was sitting up slightly in the hospital bed. He gave me a small smile when he saw me.

"Wise girl, go ahead say it." Percy said. I guess he knew I was not happy.

"What in Hades name were you thinking?" I asked. Percy gave me his classic crooked smile, if he wasn't in a hospital bed I would have slugged him I swear.

"Well, I couldn't let the squid die, it wasn't his fault he attacked us." Percy said. I couldn't believe that he just took up for that monster that tried to sink us.

"Have you gone crazy, it sure looked like it wanted to kill us." I said, my voice a little louder than I meant it to be.

"Annabeth, he was under orders from his master, Oceanus. He wouldn't have attacked us otherwise." Percy said.

"Great, now you just went, and healed it, so it can attack us later on." I said.

Percy sat up in the bed a little further, and I saw his eyes darken with anger. "You're on my boat, if you don't like how I run things, we can drop you off at the next port, got it." Percy yelled. Thalia immediately ran into the room, and gave Percy the death glare.

"How dare you Percy Jackson threaten Annabeth?" Thalia yelled.

"I didn't threaten her, I do not appreciate people telling me how to run my boat." Percy said.

"She wasn't telling you how to run your boat, she was yelling at you for trying to get yourself killed." Thalia yelled, this time louder. She walked dangerously close to Percy who was starting to get even more agitated.

I felt tears start to form in my eyes, I don't know why. When Percy looked at me, I saw his eyes change color almost immediately. He sighed deeply, and I could almost feel the anger in the room subside. Almost because Thalia was still really angry. "I'm sorry I yelled I didn't mean it. If I can prevent a sea creature from dying I'm going to help it. I'm sorry if I made you both worry, I didn't mean for both of you to be upset." Percy said. Thalia's anger subsided after the apology. "If you both don't mind I need some rest." I grabbed Thalia by the arm, we walked out of the room to see Will trying not to look at us in case Thalia tried to yell at him. We walked out of the infirmary.

"Thals, lets go to the mess hall, I think its time for some ice cream." I said. Thalia had calmed down some by now. She gave me a reassuring smile.

"Alright Annie, that sounds good." Thalia said. We walked to the mess hall, no one was in there. I walked to one of the freezers, and found some chocolate ice cream, Thalia's favorite. I grabbed two spoons, and walked to the table where Thalia sat. We started to eat our ice cream, Thalia was the first to speak.

"I can't believe he yelled at you for being concerned." Thalia said.

"He was just tired, and you know Percy, he doesn't like people questioning him when he's in his element." I said, but I wasn't sure if I believed it.

"You need to stop making excuses for him, remember he's the one that broke your heart." Thalia said.

"Thanks Thals, like I can forget that." I said.

"You know what I mean, just because he's a boy scout like Ian said doesn't mean he can't make mistakes." Thalia said.

"You heard Ian, Percy has his job, to save the oceans, he's clearly better off without me." I said, damn I screwed up.

"How did you hear that, you were spying on us owl head, weren't you?" Thalia questioned loudly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." I said.

"I guess I can't blame you, its just your nosy daughter of Athena nature." Thalia said with an evil smirk.

"What happened with you and Ian?" I asked. Thalia gave me a dirty look.

"Guys can be so frustrating, he and Percy just reminded me why I became a hunter." Thalia said. I smiled at her.

"You still like him, besides he didn't mean anything, he was just curious. You need to remember, he never went to camp. You're the only hunter he's ever met." I said.

"Maybe, but he's as big a seaweed brain as Percy." Thalia said.

"Well, he's your seaweed brain." I said. Thalia just rolled her eyes.

"I don't want him." Thalia said, but I could tell that she wasn't telling the truth.

"Keep deluding yourself Thals, but its obvious that he likes you too." I said. I started to think about what Percy said.

"What is it Annie?" Thalia asked, I guess she could tell I was thinking.

"Oceanus is after the skull too. You heard Percy, that squid was sent by Oceanus. He wants to keep us from finding the skull. The only reason he would do that is if he wants it too." I said.

I saw Thalia thinking about it. "It also means that he doesn't have it yet. I guess we might have a chance of finding it then." Thalia said.

"By Tyson's calculations we will be north of Micronesia in the morning, let's hope the gods are with us tomorrow.

"I think its time we went to sleep, besides we're out of ice cream." Thalia said as she dropped her spoon in the empty bowl. I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the mess hall with her.

"Have a good night Thals." I said as I walked to my quarters. Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.

_**AN: I know a filler chapter.**_


	6. U291

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: The Ocean's Son

Chapter 6: U-291

_Off the Northern Coast of Micronesia_

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up early the next morning, got ready, and walked to the bridge. As I entered the bridge I saw Percy sitting at the Captain's chair, and Ian over at the main control station. They both looked well rested, and I suspected that Tyson was asleep after spending all night piloting the sub to our destination. I walked in and cleared my throat. Percy looked at me solemnly, while Ian gave me a small smile.

"Good morning, Annabeth." Ian said. I returned his smile happily, he does remind me so much of a younger Percy.

"Good morning to you as well. Where are we now?" I asked.

"North of Micronesia." Ian said.

"Andi, put up a geologic formation map of the sea floor north of Micronesia." Percy said.

"As you wish doctor." Andi said, I still couldn't get over that computer, and her voice. The main view screen came on, and the undersea topography was displayed. As an architect I can read some of this, but I'm not familiar with underwater geology. Percy stood up, and walked toward the screen.

"Andi, overlay known shipwrecks within this area." Percy said. The screen changed a little, red dots appeared on the screen. "Change the dot color for those wrecks that are submarines." Twelve red dots changed to blue on the display. Remove the red dots and all the blue dots that have been explored. Only five blue dots remained on the screen. "Ian set course for the closest wreck."

"Yes sir" Ian said. I felt the sub change course; on the screen I could see us approach the closest blue dot at an incredible speed.

"Andi, turn on the magnetometer, and release the sensor arrays. I want that entire wreck site covered with sensor data. I want a complete scan of its shape, material composition, rust levels, radiation levels, and visual photography." Percy said.

"Acknowledged doctor." Andi said.

"Ian, position us directly over the sub." Percy said. A few minutes later Thalia walked in, and sat down next to me. I watched as Ian followed Thalia with his eyes as she walked into the bridge. I could tell that he wanted to say something to her, but I guess the timing wasn't right for it.

"Doctor, sensor data complete." Andi said.

"On screen." Percy said. The display screen changed, the first page showed a run down of chemical compositions, rust levels, a shape analysis, and radiation levels. I couldn't figure out much from it. "Photos please" Photo images of the sub appeared on the display. It was definitely a sub, but I noticed Percy sigh when he saw them. "Thanks Andi, close out display." Percy turned to the three of us. "That's a United States Gato Class submarine from WWII. Ian set course for next closest wreck on our list." Ian nodded in agreement, the submarine shifted to port as we moved toward the next wreck.

"How long is this going to take?" Thalia said impatiently, I guess her ADHD was acting up. Percy turned in his chair to look at us.

Percy touched his hand to his chin, and furrowed his brow, I thought he looked cute, what am I saying? "Pine cone it will take as long is takes." Percy said incredulously.

"You don't have to be a smart ass Jackson." Thalia said.

Percy gave her an evil smile. "I guess not, but you need to be patient Thals." Then I saw Percy's eyes light up like he just had a sudden idea. "You're right, there just may be a way to speed this up." Percy started to punch controls on his chair. "Andi, can you use the radiation signature from the Trident's crystal power source as a sensor marker?"

"Yes doctor, how should we use this sensor marker." Andi asked.

"First set the sensor marker." Percy instructed. A few minutes later.

"Sensor marker complete." Andi said.

"Now program all sensor arrays including the Trident's so that they link together to form one sensor network. Once complete, send out a ping at 47 megahertz, this will cause a vibration with any Atlantean crystal. Before initiation make sure to shield our crystal from the signal." Percy said, we all just stared at him in awe.

"That was brilliant, Perce." Ian said. Thalia and I just nodded in agreement.

"Setup complete doctor." Andi said.

"Initiate signal." Percy said. A loud ping rang through the ship, and into the surrounding ocean. On the main screen a ripple effect could be seen on the screen as the ping radiated from the ship to the surrounding water. Suddenly one of the wrecks started to glow.

"Response found at wreck site five. A very powerful response doctor." Andi said.

"Good, thank you Andi. Ian set a course for wreck site five, full speed." Percy said.

"Yes sir." Ian said. Percy stood, and looked at Thalia and I. "Ian, you have the bridge, we'll be in the conference room. Percy motioned for Thalia and I to follow him. We walked into the conference room, the main ship window was visible, and we could see underwater. We sat down at the large table, and we waited for Percy to speak.

"Once we reach the wreck site, the three of us will have to go down, and investigate." Percy said.

"What do you mean the three of us, I can't go into Poseidon's domain?" Thalia said. I nodded in agreement.

"First as you both said this is our quest, as in the three of us. Second, my father is not going to anything to you if your on a quest, besides you'll be with me, and you're already in his domain. Third, I'm the captain of this sub, and I'm ordering you to go." Percy said with a smirk. Thalia and I both gave him the death glare, but it didn't seem to phase him, damn seaweed brain.

"We're not liking you seaweed brain." I said, as Thalia nodded in agreement.

"Hey, we'll be fine, besides don't you want to see the new submersible I designed." Percy said. Thalia frowned at him, while I gave him a curious look. "So I peaked your interest wise girl?"

"Maybe" I said. Percy gave me his crooked smile as he stood up, and walked to the door. I smiled, and started to blush, until Thalia elbowed me in the ribs. She gave me a mischievous smirk as we stood up, and followed Percy out of the conference room. We walked back into the bridge, Percy stood on the right side of the main view screen, he leaned down, and turned the wheel on a steel hatch. He lifted the hatch, and started to climb down a ladder. Thalia and I followed him down the ladder until we stood in a dark room.

"Andi, lights please." Percy said. The lights came on, and sitting in the middle of the room floating above the floor of the room by a large robotic arm was the strangest craft I had ever seen. It was bright canary yellow, with large glass windows in the front. I didn't see robotic arms or storage pods on the outside like normal submersibles, nor did I see a propeller of any kind. The sub was shaped like a large Manta Ray, and it looked like it could hold at least five people. Thalia and I both stared at the craft in wonder.

"Its beautiful" I said. Percy smiled at both Thalia and I.

"She is, isn't she." Percy said. I had to smile at his enthusiasm.

"This is a submersible?" Thalia asked skeptically.

"Yes it is Thals, its one of a kind. Its the fastest submarine in the world, as well as the deepest diving, plus it has other special features." Percy said with a mischievous grin.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, I'll show you, thats if you've made of up your minds that you want to go?" Percy asked playfully. Thalia just rolled her eyes.

"I guess it looks safe." Thalia said finally. I was already to go.

"I'm definitely going." I said.

"Perce, we're over the wreck site, we have a good idea where the signal is coming from in the wreck, Andi should be able to guide you." Ian said over the intercom.

"Thanks Ian, have Andi prepare the Arma for deployment." Percy said. Arma that means sea.

"Yes, sir." Ian said.

"Percy, arma that means sea." I said.

"Actually, I call her Arma for short, her full name is Arma Aetos, or sea eagle." Percy said.

"Why is it named sea eagle?" I asked.

"You'll see, shall we enter?" Percy asked. As he hit a button and the Arma raised up towards the ceiling revealing a steel hatch. Percy turned the metal wheel, and opened the hatch for us. He touched a button, and a steel ladder moved down from the sub. "Ladies first he said." I climbed first, then followed by Thalia. Percy followed behind us, and closed the hatch. We walked around to see a small corridor, that had three compartments; the one that we were in that had the hatchway, an air lock, and equipment storage. "This as you can tell is where we board the sub, prepare for scuba diving, and store all research equipment. The room to the back of the sub houses the engineering section; the engines, ballast tanks, power systems, our crystal power source, and weapons systems." Percy said.

"Weapons?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, the engine room is completely automated, but we do have conventional as well as godly weapons, you never know when you might need them. Follow me, the front of the sub is the control room, and relaxation area." Percy said. We followed him forward, we saw six chairs that looked very comfortable, they melded with the floor, and had safety straps. On the walls in the back of the room we saw many buttons, and compartments. "These are compartments for food and beverages. These over here pull out into bunk beds, and these compartments are for storage of personal items. These two doors on opposite sides are restrooms one for men and the other for women." Percy said as he pointed to the left door and then the right door. "Take a seat up front, Annabeth sit in the co-pilot seat, I'll show you how to operate this. Thalia sit in the back, and try not to get sick." Percy said, I tried not to laugh at the evil smirk that he gave Thalia.

"Watch it kelp head." Thalia said. Percy looked back at her with his hands raised, but his smirk said that he wasn't sorry. Thalia just rolled her eyes.

We all strapped in, Percy put on a head set then he handed a pair to Thalia and I. "Andi, we're ready. Pressurize room, then flood room." Percy said. We could hear the air move, and then the room filled with the water. The front glass filled our entire front aspect of the sub. The water filled the room completely.

"Power supply activated." Percy said. Lights began to flicker on all around the room, then a heads up display appeared in the glass viewport in front of us. "Andi, engines check out, ballast tanks ready, all systems are a go, open outer hatch." The outer hatch opened, and we could see the open ocean in front of us. Percy's controls looked like two jet pilot controls; a joystick like control for each hand. The sub moved slowly forward out of the Trident. We eventually moved away from the larger sub, Percy used the heads up to display to set controls, and course. We started to slowly move down toward the wreck site. The Arma moved smoothly through the water like a jet fighter through the air. After only a minute we could see the wreck site appear in front of us. The entire way down to the site, Percy showed me how to use the controls and heads up display.

"Is everyone ok?" Percy asked. I nodded, and Thalia just grunted.

"Thals?" I asked. I turned to look at Thalia, and her face was green. "What's wrong, you were ok on trident, but your sick here?"

"You for..forget that I..I get sea ... sick... and air...air si..sick." Thalia said. Percy chuckled lightly to himself. Poor Thalia, not only was she scared of heights, she got air sick and sea sick as well. Percy pulled something out of his pocket, he handed it to Thalia, she eyed it suspiciously. "What is that?"

"Its a motion sickness cure from Apollo, I brought it just in case you needed it." Percy said. I could tell that Thalia was grateful, but she'd never say it to Percy. She took the pill, and swallowed it quickly. Almost instantly the color returned to her cheeks.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Yes, thats one Hades of a cure." Thalia said, Percy just gave her his crooked smile. Percy landed the sub softly on the sea floor. "What are we doing?"

"You can all unstrap yourselves, we're going to stay here. We need to process the location of the skull remotely, before I send anyone inside." Percy said. Percy hit a couple of controls, and the wreck site zoomed into view. "Andi, overlay the signal from the skull."

"Processing doctor." Andi said. After a minute the rear of the wrecked sub glowed red with the location of the skull. "It is located in the engine room of the u-boat doctor."

"Andi, send in a sensor array, I want to see inside." Percy said. Suddenly a sphere that was three feet in diameter appeared in front of us, it was steel gray, and seemed to be propelled by water jets. It flew towards the wrecked submarine, and entered through the hole that was created by the torpedo that sunk the u-boat. Suddenly, an image appeared on our screen, it showed the inside of the engine room. We couldn't see any bodies, but the place had several old torpedoes still in racks attached to the walls. The array moved further into the engine room until a faint sea green glow could be seen from the far wall of the room. The array slowly made its way to the back wall. Once there the array took several photos of a box that glowed on a table. The box was securely attached to the wall. "Send the array back to the trident." The array moved out of the engine room, and back to the Trident. "Annabeth, take the controls, I'm going over there to get that box, keep an eye out for any bad guys, that goes double for you Ian."

"Aye sir" Ian said.

"Be careful seaweed brain." I said.

"Yeah, don't get dead Jackson." Thalia said with her usual eloquence.

"Thanks Thals." Percy said. He walked out of the room, and toward the air lock.

**Third Person's POV**

Percy entered the airlock after putting on his usual blue and black wetsuit. The water in the airlock flooded around him until he was completely submerged in it. He unlocked the outer hatch, and exited the sub. He closed the hatch behind him securely. Since Percy didn't use a helmet or an air tank his only communication with the sub would be through his text messenger that was attached to his right wrist. He swam toward the sunken u-boat until he reached the large hole that was created when the sub was struck by the torpedo. Once inside the sub, he swam toward the rear of the vessel near the aft torpedo room. He swam to the far wall of the torpedo room, and found the large box that contained a glowing object, the crystal skull. He opened the box, immediately he felt the power emanating from the skull, it caused his skin to itch, and made his eyes blink as if he was having an allergic reaction. Unfortunately, those symptoms were cause by the crystal skull's radioactive energies. Percy closed the box; he immediately felt better. Percy typed into his messenger that he had obtained the skull, and was about to exit the sub. He almost immediately received a confirmation from the sub, to hurry back safely.

"Hand over the skull Perseus" A voice said in his head.

Percy turned, and he came face to face with one of the last people he would have expected to be there.

_**AN: Who is this mysterious person? Find out next chapter, you got to love those cliff hangers.**_


	7. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: The Ocean's Son

Chapter 6: Betrayal

_Off the Northern Coast of Micronesia_

**Percy's POV**

"Hand over the skull Perseus" A voice said in my head, a voice that sounded familiar.

I turned, and came face to face with my half-brother Triton, the Prince of Atlantis and heir to the throne.

"Triton?" I asked in disbelief. My brother just smiled at me maliciously.

"Hand over the skull little brother." Triton demanded as he aimed his trident toward me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Why do you care if Artemis or Athena live, they are our father's enemies?" Triton asked in return.

"They need our help, Oceanus wants to raise his brother, we cannot allow that." I said. Triton fired his trident searing a whole in the side of the sub just to the right of my head.

"Oceanus promised me Atlantis, if I give him the skull, and finish you off brother." Triton said.

"Your a fool, he'll kill you the first chance he gets." I spat. Triton fired the trident again this time searing a whole in the sub to the left of my head.

"That was your last warning brother, hand over the skull now." Triton ordered. I tossed the box toward my brother, and charged at him at the same time. Unfortunately, he knew what I was doing, he fired the trident, it hit a cable on the wall; two large torpedoes rolled from the wall, and landed on my back pinning me to the floor. "I'm sorry brother, I would ask you to join us, but my grandfather doesn't care for you, so alas, I will leave you to your fate." Triton swam out of the submarine at incredible speed, suddenly the submarine began to shake, and then I remembered. The u-boat was perched on the side of an undersea cliff, if I didn't get out of here I would crash with the sub at the bottom of the canyon. I could feel the sub moving, I knew Triton was blasting the sub with his trident.

I was trapped under the torpedoes, I could move my arms, but my legs were pinned under the torpedoes. I tried to push myself up, but the torpedoes were too heavy. I couldn't think of another way out of here. I tried to move one more time, I felt something slide out of my shirt. I looked down to see the celestial bronze pendant with the sea green pearl set in the middle. I found this particular trinket when we excavated a dig near the island of Thera near Greece. I looked at the pendant closely, suddenly it started to glow, then the sub began to shift again. The submarine began to tumble, I could feel it roll over the side of he cliff, I held onto the pendant, and prayed to the gods. I saw a sea green glow envelope me, and I felt strange like my body was dissolving.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Triton exited the u-boat, he swam to a safe distance, he aimed his trident, and fired toward the sub. He kept firing toward the sub, the u-boat moved closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. Suddenly, Triton felt the water move around him, he turned to see the submersible heading toward him, he turned and fired at the small sub. The blast hit the sub head on, the small submersible lost control, and headed for the bottom The little sub hit the sea floor hard. Triton turned one last time toward the u-boat, and fired. The sub began to roll over the edge. Triton grinned proudly as he swam off into the ocean depths.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

We watched as Percy swam into the u-boat, he kept in touch with us through his text messenger. After ten minutes without hearing from him, I sent a text asking for his status. He never returned the text.

"I have a bad feeling about this Thals." I said.

"What can we do, we can't breathe under water, besides we're too deep, we'd be crushed like a tin can?" Thalia said. I knew she was right.

"Maybe we can pilot the sub closer." I said hopefully. I moved the submersible closer to the u-boat at a slow pace. Suddenly, a figure swam out of the wreck, the person's lower body consisted of two fish tails, and the upper body was that of a man. He carried a box under one arm, and a trident in the other. He looked familiar, then I remembered Percy's description of his half-brother Triton. This person was Triton, Percy's brother. I moved the sub closer to him, but before we could close the gap between us, Triton fired his trident. The blast struck the submersible head on. Our control panel began shooting sparks into the air of our compartment. The control panel and heads up display went blank. I could feel the sub heading for the sea floor. Thalia and I put our hands in front of our faces as the sub hit the sea floor. I removed my hands from my face to see the red emergency lights illuminating the interior of the submersible.

"Thals, are you ok?" I asked. Thalia groaned lightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but who in Hades was that?" Thalia asked.

"Unfortunately, I think it was Triton, Percy and Ian's half-brother." I said. Thalia's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why?" Thalia asked.

"I have no idea, we need to call Ian, and see what's happening." I said. I grabbed the radio controls, a red light was flashing, I sighed in relief since that meant the battery backup was working.

"Ian, come in." I said. I waited a moment. "Ian come in." The radio crackled and chirped for a few minutes.

"Ian here, Thalia and Annabeth are you two ok?" Ian asked nervously.

"Yes, but the sub is stuck on the sea floor, Percy is still in the u-boat." I said.

"Oh gods, the sub just rolled over the edge of the cliff." Ian said. My heart went into my throat.

"What?" I yelled.

"I'm sor..ry I..I saw the su..sub go over, Triton fired his trident. I..I can't believe he..he's go..gone." Ian stuttered as the realization sunk in. I couldn't feel sorry for him as suddenly I felt the walls close in on me. I looked at Thalia, she had tears running down her cheeks, then I realized I was crying too. Ian must have finally pulled himself together. "Hold on, Tyson and I'll get you out of there." I just sat back in my seat with my head in my hands. Suddenly, the sub began to move on its own, but the engines weren't working.

"What in Hades is going on?" Thalia yelled. I felt some of the ballast escape, and the sub floated to about thirty feet off the sea floor. I heard a noise coming from the air lock. Thalia and I unbuckled ourselves, and ran to the back. Thalia aimed with her bow, and I held my dagger in my hands. The green light came on in the air lock, the door slid open, and standing in front of us was none other than Persy Jackson.

"Are you two ok?" He asked, Thalia and I just stared at him in shock, until our legs seemed to move on their own. We engulfed the surprised son of Poseidon in a bear hug. "I guess that's a yes." We pulled away, and just stared at him.

"How did you get out of the sub?" I asked. Thalia looked as shocked and as curious as me. Percy's brow furrowed as if he was trying to remember.

"I don't really remember. Triton attacked me and took the skull. A few torpedoes crushed me to the floor of the sub, and then I felt it roll over, then everything went dark, and when I opened my eyes I was floating out in the ocean. I saw the mini-sub on the sea floor, so I came to find you." Percy said, I could tell that he really couldn't remember how he got free.

"Someone's looking out for you kelp head." Thalia said.

"I think you're right Thals, I just wish I knew who that someone was." Percy said.

Suddenly, the mini-sub began to shake. We ran to the control room to see a robotic arm from the Trident grab the sub, and pull it back into the larger submarine.

"I guess Ian and Tyson are on the ball as usual." Percy said. The hatch to the sub opened, Thalia and I climbed out with Percy behind us. We saw Tyson and Ian waiting for us. When they saw Percy they ran toward him, and tried to hug the life out of him.

"Ea..sy gu...ys can...can't bre..athe." Percy said. Ian and Tyson both had tears in their eyes as they let go of their older brother. "I'm fine, I'm glad to see you too."

"I can't believe big brother Triton tried to kill you." Tyson said, he was clearly still in denial.

"Ty, I'm afraid he is working for his grandfather, Oceanus." I said. We all just looked at Percy in shock.

"Why?" Ian asked.

"He thinks Oceanus will let him rule Atlantis when he overthrows our father." I said.

"Is he a moron?" I asked. Ian gave Annabeth a wry smile, it made Thalia's cheeks turn red.

"He's definitely not the smartest of the sons of Poseidon." I said. Ian began to laugh.

"You can say that again." Ian quipped.

"I don't see how saying that again would help anything." Tyson said. We all rolled our eyes as Ian put a hand on Tyson's shoulder.

"Its alright big guy, its just an expression." Ian said. Tyson nodded in understanding.

"Ty, I need you and Jake to fix the mini-sub, you never know when we might need it again." Percy said. Tyson nodded, and climbed up the ladder to the bridge. "I don't know about you two ladies, but I need a nap."

"You're going to sleep, Triton has the skull?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and we know exactly where he's going." Percy said.

"Mount Erebus." Thalia, Ian and I said at the same time.

"I'm glad we're all on the same page. Ian set a course for Ross Island, Antarctica best possible speed." Percy ordered.

"Yes sir." Ian said as he climbed the ladder to the bridge.

"After you ladies." Percy said with a hand gesture. Thalia and I climbed the ladder to the bridge. Percy joined us a moment later. "Ian, I'll be in my quarters if you need something." Ian nodded in understanding. Thalia stayed on the bridge with Ian as I followed Percy. Percy turned around as we left the bridge, and stared at me curiously. "Do you need something?"

"Can we talk for a few minutes?" I asked. Percy nodded, and motioned for me to follow him. We reached his quarters. He opened the door, the light automatically came on. Percy's quarters were unlike mine or Thalia's. The walls were paneled in wood that looked like the planks of an old sailing ship. He had a bed that folded out of the wall. A small desk was built into the far wall with a steel chair next to it. A small sofa and lounge chair was on the other side of the room. There was a door to a closet and one to the bathroom across from the desk. The walls had many photos and schematics. I looked at some of them closely. There were several magazine covers from Discover, National Geographic and Scientific American with Percy on the covers doing something with the ocean; from swimming with sharks, to exploring under the ice caps, to excavating an ancient underwater shipwreck. Percy laid down on his sofa, he motioned for me to sit in the lounge chair. I sat down on the chair, it was very comfortable.

"What would you like to talk about?" Percy asked.

"Memories" I said. Percy sighed.

"I told you, I don't remember what happened on the u-boat after I blacked out." Percy said.

"Not that memory, the memories of us." I said sheepishly. Percy's eyes widened, he ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"I I told you, I I don't re..remember, those things you said that we did, I don..don't remember them." Percy said stuttering on some words nervously.

"You don't remember anything when we dated? Have there been that many other women in your life?" I asked starting to get annoyed. Percy lowered his gaze, and shook his head.

"I barely remember when we dated, I just remember we were very close friends, that all. I don't remember those moments you told me. Regarding other women, I haven't really had the time to date anyone else." Percy said. Now it was my turn for my eyes to grow wide with surprise. Percy never dated after he left camp. Then I remembered what Ian had said, Percy was a workaholic, he never made time for a personal life. "I've never made love..." My face turned red, but then I remembered our time together.

"What do you mean you never made love? We made love on your eighteenth birthday Percy, how could you forget? Our first time was together." I said angrily. Percy sat up immediately on the sofa, the look of surprise and shock seemed so real that I couldn't help, but look at him curiously. "You really don't remember?"

"No, I don't remember any of that, I'm sorry, I don't know what to tell you." Percy said as he held his head in his hands. Someone really took his memories, but these were selective memories. They were memories of important things that Percy and I did as a couple. Then the realization hit me, this could only be done by a god who hated Percy and I as a couple, my mom. My mother was behind this, she screwed up my life because she hated the fact that I was dating a son of Poseidon, damn her. Now we are on a quest to save her ass, and I find out that she really is the reason Percy broke up with me.

"Percy, I hate to say this, but only the gods could take away selective memories like this, and I'm afraid that I know who took your memories." I said. Percy raised his head to look at me.

"Who?" Percy asked.

"My mother." I said. The realization finally hit him, his face turned red, and his sea green eyes became dark like rough seas.

"Why?" He asked.

"She never liked us as a couple, she wanted to break us up." I said. Percy reached forward and grabbed my hand gently, I felt electricity shoot up my arm at his touch.

"I'm sorry that this happened. We'll find your mother and Artemis, then we'll make her fix things, the way they should have been." Percy said. My heart soared at those words, but then I remembered Percy's current life, and all the important things he'd done so far.

"I don't know if I should be selfish, you've done so much good for the oceans, what happens to that work if those memories return?" I asked. Percy stood up, and he pulled me up with him.

"My love of the ocean will always be there. I will not forsake my duty, but I have always felt like somethings been missing in my life. That's why I pour myself into my work, not because of responsibility, but because I don't want to dwell on that feeling of loss and absence. I think those memories, and more importantly, you are what's been missing in my life." I felt myself leaning forward, and I could tell Percy was too. We moved slowly until our lips touched, I pushed forward, and kissed him gently. Percy returned the kiss gently as well. The kiss was soft and sweet, like our first kiss in Camp Half-blood the night the second titan war ended. We separated after a few seconds, we both had smiles on our faces.

"I better let you get your rest." I said quickly as I left his quarters. I walked to my quarters, and entered. I laid down on my bed, and touched my lips with my right hand remembering the kiss. I forgot how warm and soft his lips were. I couldn't help, but smile at the memory, but the anger returned. I was so mad at my mother for her interference, I felt like leaving her to her fate with Oceanus, but I couldn't, I had to save her and Artemis, but that didn't mean the goddess of wisdom wouldn't get an earful from her daughter, a very pissed off daughter of Athena.

_**AN: So Triton is the traitor, and now Annabeth realized that her mother was behind the memory loss, but did she act alone? Our heroes are on their way to Antarctica to face off against Oceanus, and his allies; can they stop them from killing the two goddesses, and resurrecting the titan lord? Stay tuned to future chapters.**_


	8. Love is a Battlefield

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: The Ocean's Son

Chapter 8: Love is a Battlefield

_In route to Ross Island_

**Annabeth's POV**

I didn't sleep much last night, I sat on the bed within my quarters thinking of my conversation with Percy. I thought of the kiss that Percy and I shared, it reminded me so much of the past, but then I remembered my mother. She was to blame for the all the pain I experienced. She had erased all of Percy's memories of the two of us together, but it seems that over time Percy did feel, or remember something. At least a part of him recognized that something was missing in his life. A knock on my door broke me away from my thoughts.

"Come in." I said. The door opened revealing Thalia, she was out of her hunter's uniform, instead she wore a black shirt that said, 'Got Monsters' on the front. She also wore black jeans, and black high tops.

"Wow, I guess you really are dressing up for Ian." I said sarcastically. Thalia gave me the death glare, but I just smiled back mischievously.

"You look like you just got back from the Fields of Punishment." Thalia quipped.

"I didn't sleep much last night." I said.

"What happened? Did Percy hurt you again?" Thalia asked as her face grew red with anger.

"No, he didn't hurt me, we kinda kissed." I said. Thalia's eyes grew wide, and all the color drained out of her cheeks.

"You and Percy kissed. What in Hades is going on?" Thalia asked loudly.

"Remember I told you about Percy's memories?" I asked her. I could tell she was thinking over the question before she responded.

"Sure, he told you that he didn't remember being in love with you or the major events that you both shared." Thalia said.

"Yes, then I found out that he didn't remember one of the most important things we did." I said, as I emphasized the word things with a suggestive glance. Thalia's eyes grew wide again, and I swear she looked like a puffer fish for a moment.

"He didn't remember, that you and he, well you know." Thalia said trying not to sound disgusted by the whole exchange.

"Thalia, I think that my mother had some selective memories erased from Percy's mind. I think she is the reason he doesn't remember the love we shared or the intimate moments we had together." I said. Thalia's face grew red with anger.

"What in Hades is her problem. I know Percy is Poseidon's son, but he's a good guy, a better one in my mind now that I know he didn't intentionally hurt you." Thalia said.

"I know I don't feel mad at him. I feel very sorry for him. He has never gone out with anyone since we broke up, and he never did the thing again either." I said as I emphasized the word thing.

"The thing as in sex right?" Thalia asked jokingly.

"Yes, Thals." I said sternly.

"Wow, he really is screwed up." Thalia said.

"Its not his fault, he said that he never met anyone that he connected with." I said.

"No one until he saw you again, I take it." Thalia said with a smile. I couldn't help, but smile back at her.

"Yeah, I just wish he had his memories back." I said sadly. Thalia put her hand on my shoulder, and looked into my eyes with her electric blue ones.

"Don't worry, when we free her and Artemis, we'll make her tell us." Thalia said as electricity sparked in her eyes.

"Thanks Thals, you're a really good friend." I said as I gave her a hug.

"Hey, you'd do the same for me." Thalia said.

"Speaking of that, what're you going to do about Ian?" I asked amusingly. Thalia's eyes bulged in surprise, and her face paled again.

"I'm not going to do anything with Ian. He's a boy, and I'm a hunter." Thalia said.

"Come on, I see the way the two of you look at each other. You both share a connection, and its as strong as the one Percy and I shared." I said.

"You mean share, right?" Thalia asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't know, we need to get his memories back before I know for sure. Now back to you and Ian." I said. Thalia rolled her eyes, but then she sighed loudly.

"I'll talk to Artemis about it, maybe I need to leave the hunters to see if this connection is real love, and whether it lasts." Thalia said. I looked at my friend, and then I hugged her again.

"That's a very sensible idea, I hope it works out for both of you." I said happily. Thalia gave me a hopeful smile as she stood up taking me with her.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the bridge." Thalia said. I stopped in my tracks.

"What if Percy's there?" I asked. Thalia gave me a strange look.

"What's wrong?" Thalia asked.

"What if things are awkward now?" I asked. Thalia just rolled her eyes at me.

"Like they weren't awkward before." Thalia quipped. I sighed, and let my old friend drag me to the bridge. We walked into the bridge to see Tyson at the controls, but no one else was there.

"Hello" Tyson said.

"Hey Ty, where is everyone?" I asked.

"Jake is in the front compartment working on the submersible. Will, Ian and Percy are in the recreation room." Tyson said. Thalia and I nodded as we waved goodbye to Tyson. We walked towards the recreation room, and found an unusual sight. There was a stage setup at the far end of the room with instruments setup on it, but the unusual part was the three demigods playing the instruments. Will Solace who I knew could play multiple instruments played the piano, Ian had a guitar in his hand, and Percy sat behind a set of drums. Ian stood with his guitar slung over his shoulder.

"A one, a two, a one two three go." Ian said as they began to play there instruments. I couldn't believe how good they were. Percy could play the drums, and he was incredible. The three of them each had a microphone in front of them, and then Ian began to sing.

_My head is stuck in the clouds_

_She begs me to come down_

_Says "Boy quit foolin' around"_

_I told her "I love the view from up here_

_The warm sun and wind in my ear_

_We'll watch the world from above_

_As it turns to the rhythm of love"_

I watched Thalia, her cheeks were scarlet red in color, and she had a huge smile on her face. Ian had a very good voice. Percy looked at me, and gave me an amused wink, which made my cheeks flush red. I recognized the song as Rhythm of Love by the Plain White Tees.

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine_

_Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

_My heart beats like a drum_

At this part of the song Percy played the drums expertly, which made me feel odd, what else had seaweed brain learned since we had been together.

_A guitar string to the strum_

_A beautiful song to be sung_

_She's got blue eyes deep like the sea_

_That roll back when she's laughing at me_

I saw Ian smile at Thalia when he sang about blue eyes, and I swear her face turned even redder, if that was possible. Thalia wore the happiest smile I had ever seen on her face, and at that moment I knew she was in love with Ian.

_She rises up like the tide_

_The moment her lips meet mine_

When he sang about kissing I saw Thalia's eyes grow wide, but she continued to smile at the young son of Poseidon. I couldn't help, but smile at her. I looked at Percy, and he seemed very happy about Thalia's reaction to his brother's singing. I caught him looking at me, and his eyes shined like they use to when we were younger. All I could remember was that younger Percy, that always made me happy.

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine_

_Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

_When the moon is low_

_We can dance in slow motion_

_And all your tears will subside_

_All your tears will dry_

_And long after I've gone_

_You'll still be humming along_

_And I will keep you in my mind_

_The way you make love so fine_

At this line I saw Percy's cheeks turn red when he looked at me. I knew he remembered what I told him last night. I could feel my face get warmer as I blushed in return.

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine_

_Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

They finished playing, and when the music stopped Thalia and I clapped happily. The three of them bowed in response to our applause. They put their instruments away, and stepped down to meet us.

"You three were great." I said. Percy and the others just looked at us, and smiled.

"This is what we do on long voyages to unwind, and it always helps to have a receptive audience." Percy said. I watched as Thalia walked over to Ian who was talking to Will. When Will saw her he excused himself, and walked out of the recreation center.

"Ian that was really good." Thalia said. Ian's face turned red from the compliment.

"Thank you Thalia." Ian said.

"You can call me Thals, if you want to." Thalia said, I was surprised she would let him call her that.

"Thank you, does this mean that we're friends now?" Ian asked, but the way he said friends implied a lot more. Thalia gave him a nervous smile.

"I think friends will work, is there a problem?" Thalia asked. Ian's face drooped a little, and I couldn't help to see the sadness in his eyes.

"No, I just wanted to make sure; friends it is." Ian said, I could tell that he was disappointed, and I wasn't sure if Thalia could tell or not. "Thanks for listening Thals, but I need to go help Ty, see you later." Ian nodded when he saw Percy and I watching them before he turned, and walked out of the recreation room.

Thalia walked over to Percy and I, we both gave her a disappointed glare. Her eyes widened when she saw our expressions.

"What did I do?" She asked nervously.

"Thalia, I saw the two of you during the song; those looks were a little more than friendly." I said. Percy chuckled just a little, and I glared at him. "Well, maybe more than just a little." Percy nodded in agreement.

"What part of I'm a hunter don't you two understand?" Thalia asked demandingly.

"Thals, you like my little brother, and its more than friendship." Percy said.

"Coming from the guy who dumped his true love because his memories were stolen." Thalia said incredulously. Percy's eyes turned dark, and I saw Thalia pale beneath his glare. "Percy, I'm sorry, I ..." Percy cut her off.

"Thalia, you know something, now I remember why we don't get along very well. You can be such a bitch sometimes." Percy yelled as he stormed past her, and left the recreation room.

"Thalia, nice going there pine cone." I said angrily.

"Annabeth, I didn't mean to say that, I swear, I was mad, and it just slipped." Thalia said.

"You need to apologize for real. Percy is like a brother to you, and you know it. Also, get off your damn I'm a mighty huntress act. You know damn well that you are in love with Ian, and I think it scares you. You better not let him slip through your fingers, believe me, I know what its like to lose the love of your life." I said as I walked passed her, and left her alone to think over her problems. She just made me so mad. Here she has a boy who clearly is head over heals for her, and instead of accepting her own feelings she'll go on as if she feels nothing. I was really mad at Thalia, but I also realized that I was mad at my situation too. I lost Percy not because of something I did, or even he did. I lost my true love because of my mom's hatred for Poseidon. I guess seeing Ian and Thalia brought back the pain of loss, and my memories. Tomorrow when we reach the island I hoped to get all of my dreams back. I hoped that my Percy would return to me.

**_AN: Next chapter the battle on Ross Island at Mount Erebus._**


	9. Goddesses in Distress

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: The Ocean's Son

Chapter 9: Goddesses in Distress

_In route to Mount Erebus, Ross Island_

**Annabeth's POV**

The next morning I awoke early; I walked to the kitchen to make some breakfast. I entered to see the kitchen empty except for Percy. His eyes lit up as he saw me enter. I grabbed some cereal and milk as I walked to the table to join him. Percy had a pad of paper in front of him with a pencil.

"What're you doing seaweed brain?" I asked curiously.

"I'm going over the prophecy, again." Percy said.

"What did you find out?" I asked.

"I'll read it again." Percy said as he started to read the prophecy.

Two shall venture west to find the ocean's son

Three shall sail to find the skull of power

To save the maidens from the old god's tower

Wisdom and water shall cut the chord

And prevent the rise of time's lord

A hero shall find what was lost

In order to regain what he misses most

"Of course the first line is about you and Thals coming to find me." Percy said. I nodded in agreement. "The second line was our search for the skull." Percy checked off each line on his pad as he spoke. "The third line refers to the maidens, which are your mother and Artemis. The old god's tower has to be the volcano, Mount Erebus. It's named after the primordial god, after all."

"That all makes sense. What about cutting the chord?" I asked. Percy looked down at his notes.

"I did a search through our computers Atlantean database. It appears to transfer the power of a god into the skull would require some type of connector, this could be wires or some type of conductive chord." Percy said. My mouth must have hung open. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies wise girl." I gave Percy an evil smirk, he just laughed as he placed his hand on mine. Both of our cheeks immediately reddened. He pulled his hand away looking back at his notes. "Sorry"

"I don't mind if you hold my hand." I said sheepishly. Percy looked up, and into my eyes. His sea green eyes searched mine for confirmation. He reached forward, and held my hand again. Both of us just sat there, and smiled at each other. I cleared my throat trying to catch my breath as I tried to recover from almost drowning in those sea green eyes of his. "I have a question for you?"

"What is it?" Percy asked curiously.

"I just wanted to know how my seaweed brain became so smart, and academic." I said. Percy chuckled to himself.

"Well, before I went to school that first year, my father asked me to go to Atlantis for a month. I trained with Atlantean scholars. They taught me techniques that a child of the sea could use to control his or her ADHD and dyslexia. Those techniques worked well, plus I found that my ADHD and dyslexia lessened as I grew older." Percy said. I looked at Percy curiously.

"I never heard of these techniques. That's why you left early your last summer at camp." I said.

"Yes, that's why I left, dad told me about the techniques after they removed the curse of Achilles. He said my leaving would be best for everyone, I guess I know now that he was talking about you. Atlantean customs are rather secretive, and only my father knows about them. Well, my father, Amphitrite, Triton and myself, as well as the Atlantean scholars." Percy said, as he skipped over any discussion of our breakup to go back to talking about the Atlantean training techniques.

"So Oceanus learned about the ritual from Triton?" I asked. Percy looked sad for a moment.

"I can't get over him working for Oceanus. Triton may hate me, but I always thought he loved our dad. He always fought against Oceanus." Percy said sadly. I squeezed his hand tightly.

"I know; hate can make people do terrible things. Even hurt the ones they care about." I said, as I thought about Luke, and the terrible things that he did to Thalia, Percy and I before he redeemed himself.

"You're talking about Luke, aren't you?" Percy asked. I nodded my head sadly.

"In the end, he did the right thing. He was a hero; I have always respected him for his sacrifice, and courage." Percy said. I looked at Percy; I always thought he hated Luke, but that may have just been jealousy. It appears one good thing came out of Percy's memory loss. Percy suddenly looked at me strangely with a mischievous smile on his face, I could help, but return it.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You said my seaweed brain." Percy said. I suddenly remembered that I had said that earlier. My face felt hot, and I knew that I was blushing furiously. Percy squeezed my hand; he leaned forward, and kissed me softly. We broke apart after just a few seconds. "I am your seaweed brain; I just wish I could remember everything." I looked into his eyes again, and I could see that he was being truthful.

"I know, I wish you could too. We'll just have to make my mom fix things when this quest is over." I said. Percy smiled, but I saw concern on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I just have a feeling that your mom wasn't the only god behind my memory loss." Percy said. Who else could do this? As if in answer to my silent question Percy said, "I know your mother could identify the memories to erase, but she doesn't have the power to remove memories."

"Who does?" I asked.

"The eldest gods could, but I don't believe Hades, Poseidon or Zeus would waste their time on it. It has to be someone who hates me." Percy said.

"Which of the eldest Olympians hates you that much?" I asked. Suddenly, the realizations struck me.

"What if they hate me, and not you?" I asked. I saw Percy's eyes light up.

"Hera" We both said at the same time.

"She despises me, and she would be smart enough to use my mom's hatred of our relationship to get her to go along or even think that the scheme was hers." I said.

"You're right of course. So, how do we get Hera to break the spell, she hates your mom too? Athena would never be able to persuade her, I don't know if anyone could." Percy said.

"I have no idea, but we have to try." I said as I squeezed his hand tightly. Percy squeezed back as he stared into my eyes.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get my memories back." Percy said. Suddenly, the intercom crackled.

"Ross Island in view. Captain to the bridge." Ian said over the intercom. Percy and I stood up immediately.

"Let's go free some maiden goddesses." Percy said as we ran out of the kitchen still holding hands. We reached the bridge to see Tyson sitting at the navigation station, Ian at the communications station and Thalia at a computer terminal. Percy looked at Thalia as he walked forward, and sat in the Captain's chair. He frowned at her at first, but then I saw him shake it off.

"Ty, island on screen." The main view screen came on. It showed the island, and in the distance the large volcano could barely be seen in the clouds. The mountain towered over the island, and at that moment I remembered the prophecy, the tower of the old god. It made complete sense that the prophecy was talking about this volcano. "Zoom in on the volcano best possible resolution." The screen suddenly shifted, and we could see the top of the volcano, it was still shrouded in clouds and mist, but you could see steam rising from the volcano clearly. "Thalia and Annabeth, prepare yourselves, we'll be taking a zodiac over to this island." Percy touched a control on the arm of his chair. "Jake, prepare a zodiac for departure." The intercom clicked.

"Jake here, will do." Jake said.

"What about us?" Ian asked as he pointed toward Tyson.

"I'm sorry, but the prophecy only talks about Thalia, Annabeth and I. We have to do this." Percy said. Ian looked angry, and Tyson looked worried for us. Percy walked over to his brothers. "Don't worry guys, we'll be fine." Percy walked out of the bridge, Thalia and I followed him.

"Percy, wait up." Thalia said as she ran to catch up with him. Percy turned, and looked at her warily.

"Yes?" Percy asked.

"I want to apologize for what I said, I know you are just looking out for Ian and me, please forgive me." Thalia said. Percy gave her a surprised look, and then he smiled at her.

"Thals, I never would have expected you to apologize, but you're forgiven. I guess I shouldn't interfere in your love life, even if my little brother is involved, but you need to understand he's more than my brother. I helped raise him since his mom died; I only want the best for him, and I would like him to find someone he loves, he deserves it, and so do you." Percy said. Thalia just stared at her cousin, and smiled. She stepped forward, and hugged him.

"Thanks Perce, for looking out for us." Thalia said.

"I'll always do that, now let's go free Artemis and Athena." Percy said. We went to our rooms, and dressed for the cold of the Antarctic Island; we grabbed our weapons, and prepared ourselves for battle. Thalia and I met Percy in front of his cabin, he came out wearing a navy blue cable knit sweater with blue insulated pants, he held a parka, goggles, and gloves in his hand. Thalia and I had our cold weather gear on as well. "We need to go to the bridge again before we go." We followed Percy as he walked into the bridge. I noticed that Ian was still visibly upset about not going, he seemed to pout in the corner. Percy looked at his little brother, then he shook his head as he walked over to Tyson. "Ty, surface the Trident."

"Yes sir." Tyson said, I could feel the sub rise through the water.

"Surface image on-screen." Percy ordered. The main view screen illuminated to show the island in front of us. Percy looked down at the display in front of him. "We're about a mile from the island, we'll have to go in by zodiac. Ty, you're in command until I return."

"Yes sir, big brother, be careful." Tyson said worriedly. Percy placed a hand on Tyson's back.

"Don't worry Ty, I'm always careful." Percy said, as Thalia and I rolled our eyes, Percy looked at us with a bemused smirk.

"What?" Percy asked.

"You careful, puhlease!" Thalia quipped. Percy laughed a little as he motioned for us to climb to the surface of the sub. Percy opened the hatch, and then we stepped out into the cold air. The cold wind was like a slap in the face. We all quickly zipped up our parkas, put on our knit caps, gloves, and goggles. I saw Jake down by a few stairs that led down to a six person zodiac. Jake walked back up to us.

"Perce, you're all set, good luck." Jake said.

"Thanks Jake, try to make sure that Ian doesn't do something stupid." Percy said. Jake smiled, and nodded in understanding. Thalia, Percy and I boarded the zodiac. Percy turned on the motor, and we raced toward the island at top speed. After only a few minutes we reached the icy shore of the island. The glacial ice sheets from the continent of Antarctica were clearly visible, and seemed to reach out toward the island. I saw Percy looked towards the ice sheets.

"Its definitely full on winter here, the ice sheets are at their greatest extent. I bet they even touch the southern portions of the island." Percy said. Thalia and I nodded in agreement. We left the zodiac on the shore. We put on our snow shoes; Percy checked his GPS, and led us toward the volcanic mountain. We hiked for a good two hours before we reached the lowest portions of the volcano. The snow was gone, and you could feel the heat emanating from the volcano. Thalia and I looked at Percy, and we could tell he was worried.

"What's wrong seaweed brain?" I asked.

"Its way too warm here. The skull is causing the lava within the volcano to heat up, if this continues we could have a massive eruption." Percy said. Thalia and I just stared at the mountain in fear. "Come on this side of the mountain is less steep, and will lead us to the lava lake." We followed Percy as he walked around the base of the mountain for about thirty minutes before he started to climb. He was right this side of the mountain was much easier to climb. We climbed the mountain for about two hours until we reached the edge of a crater. Large rocks ringed the edge of the crater giving us some added protection. We all peered over the rocks, and then down into the crater. At the bottom of the crater was a dark flowing mass, it was incredibly viscous, like molasses. It was dark, but as a rock rolled down the side of the mountain, and hit the dark mass a bright orange substance appeared as the rock caught fire, and melted into the lava. This was the lava lake, and it was about five acres in size, and the heat coming off it was incredible.

I looked up over the lake, and I froze at the sight before me. A large celestial bronze beam extend out over the lava lake. It was about one hundred feet above the lake, but the unusual part was that at the end of the beam was a celestial bronze cable that hung about twenty feet from the beam down over the lava lake. At the end of the cable was the crystal skull. It was a bright blue color, and was the size of a human skull. The eyes of the skull glowed green, and you could feel the power emanating off of it.

"That's it, and this has to be part of the ritual." Percy said. Thalia and I nodded in agreement unable to take our eyes off the skull. Suddenly, movement from the edge of the lake drew our attention. We looked to see Triton and Amphitrite walk into view. I saw Percy frown when he saw them. "That traitorous bitch." Thalia and I both looked at Percy in concern. I could feel the anger welling up inside of him. Then we saw a large man who was at least fifteen feet tall walk up from behind them, he had pale blue skin, a white long flowing beard, and piercing ice blue eyes. It had to be Oceanus; I could feel Thalia tense up next to me.

"How can take out a titan, plus two immortals?" Thalia asked. I had no idea. Oceanus turned, and made a motion as if beckoning someone to join him. Behind him walked forward two large Cyclops, they each had a bright red eye, and they were carrying something, no, someone. I looked closely, and I almost gasped at the sight. The Cyclops on the left held a young girl who was probably only twelve years old. She wore a bright silver dress that was stained gold with ichor, and her silver eyes looked tired and dull. It was Lady Artemis, and she looked horrible. The Cyclops on the right carried a woman that appeared to be in her early twenties, but her grey eyes revealed that she was much older. I looked closely, and my heart almost stopped beating in my chest as I looked at my mother. Her hair was matted with golden ichor, her white robes were stained gold, and she looked like she went a round with Typhon. I almost stood up, but Thalia pulled me down quickly. "Annabeth, calm down we'll get her, but we have to be careful." I knew she was right, but all the anger I held toward Athena vanished when I saw her condition, even Percy looked at her with sympathy in his eyes.

Percy looked at Thalia and I; he had a plan I could see it in his eyes. "You two go, and free the goddesses, I'll distract them." Percy said. Thalia and I looked at him worriedly.

"How?" I asked. Percy gave me his crooked smile, and my heart did a flip.

"My father isn't the god of earthquakes for nothing." Percy said. Thalia and I stared at him, then we nodded. We crawled along the rim of the crater until we were behind the two Cyclops. Oceanus, Triton and Amphitrite walked toward the large metal arm that held the cable that was used to suspend the skull over the lava lake. Oceanus began to chant, and long tendrils of celestial bronze wire moved from the skull. They were aimed at Artemis and Athena, but before they could reach them, the ground began to shake violently knocking Oceanus, Amphitrite and Triton to the ground. Thalia notched two arrows and fired. The arrows hit the two Cyclops in the back of the neck cutting their spinal cords. As they turned to dust Thalia and I were in motion. Thalia grabbed Artemis, and I grabbed my mother. We pulled them away from the edge of the lava pool.

"Where are you going?" Amphitrite said as she stood in our way, then Triton stepped out from behind her.

"If it isn't that brat of Zeus and that daughter of Athena." Triton spat as he held out his trident. Oceanus walked toward us, but he was hit by a power shake of the earth sending him crashing into the ground. Percy stood up from behind the rim of the crater. Amphitrite and Triton glared at him. "You're dead" Percy gave his half-brother an evil glare.

"I'm like a bad drachma, I keep turning up." Percy said dryly. Triton stared at him, but he raised his trident to strike us, but his blast never hit us. Thalia and I both looked up to see two figures standing in front of us, it was Ian and Tyson.

"You really didn't think that we would miss this party, did you?" Ian asked rhetorically. He had a celestial bronze shield in one hand and a six foot long celestial bronze spear in the other. At the end of the spear was a pointed double bladed broad sword that was three feet long and just below the base of the sword was a light single bladed axe head. I realized that this was an unusual type of halberd. A medieval weapon, I wondered how he got that. Triton narrowed his eyes at his little brother.

"Hello little one, you don't stand a chance against me." Triton said. Ian just glared back at him confidently.

Tyson stepped forward to see Amphitrite. She looked at the young Cyclops sadly.

"I don't wish to fight you child." Amphitrite said. I could feel the anger pouring off of Tyson. He held his celestial bronze club in his hand. He stepped in front of me.

"Leave her alone." Tyson said. Amphitrite glared at him as she took out her six foot long spear. Then we heard chanting again, I looked over to see Oceanus chanting toward the skull, the celestial bronze wires moving toward my mother and aunt.

"Get them out of the crater, now." Percy yelled as he stepped toward Oceanus. The titan glared at Percy as if he could kill him by just looking at him. Thalia and I pulled the goddesses up the edge of the crater as best we could. I turned to see Tyson fighting Amphitrite, he was holding his own. Ian was fighting Triton, trident to halberd. Triton fired his trident, but Ian was able to block the blast with his shield. Triton lunged forward with his trident, the three sharp points coming straight toward Ian. Ian deflected the thrust with his shield, and in a single motion brought the halberd's axe head down on the middle of Triton's trident cutting the weapon in half. Sparks flew from the broken weapon as Triton just stared at Ian in disbelief. Ian walked toward Triton causing the immortal to back up away from his brother.

I looked over my shoulder, and the wires were headed straight toward my mom and I. I pulled with all my strength until my mom and I tumbled over the edge of the crater wall. I noticed that Thalia and Artemis were right next to us. We heard a loud curse from Oceanus. Then we heard the screams. Thalia and I looked over the crater wall. The wires were stuck into the chests of Triton and Amphitrite. The two immortals were screaming in agony. Tyson and Ian tried to pull the wires off them, but a surge of power struck them sending both of them into the side of the crater wall. Thalia and I looked down in concern, but we could tell that Ian and Tyson were unconscious, but still alive.

"Oceanus why?" Percy yelled.

"I need their power, boy." Oceanus yelled.

"That's your daughter and grandchild." Percy yelled back angrily.

"They were fools to trust me." Oceanus yelled. Percy lifted Riptide in his hand to cut the wires, but a surge of blue energy struck Percy in the chest sending him flying into the other side of the crater wall. Thalia and I looked on helplessly as Amphitrite and Triton were helpless against the pull of godly energy from them to the skull. Their bodies began to glow with a bluish gold light until it became so bright that Thalia and I had to look away. Once the light calmed down, Thalia and I looked up to see nothing, but charred earth where Amphitrite and Triton use to be.

The skull was now pulsing with power. I looked down to see the lava lake bubbling with heat and energy. I knew the mountain couldn't take more of this. Oceanus began to laugh menacingly.

"Soon my little brother will rise from the underworld, and we shall lay waste to this world." Oceanus yelled.

"Not if I can help it." A voice said. Thalia and I turned to see Poseidon standing on the opposite side of the lava lake. He stared at Oceanus in anger. The titan just stared back coldly.

"So nephew, we meet again." Oceanus said.

"For the last time I hope." Poseidon said. Oceanus smiled at the sea god, and motioned for him to bring it on. Poseidon jumped over the lava lake with his trident extended, landing on Oceanus's left side. Oceanus's spear was in his hand; both weapons glowed with power.

"Don't worry; you won't be around for much longer." Oceanus said. Poseidon narrowed his glare suspiciously. The two sets of wires lunged toward Poseidon, but before Thalia and I could warn him a sword flew through the air, and severed one of the barbed ends of the wires off sending sparks into the air. Thalia and I looked to the left to see Percy standing across the lava lake. Riptide suddenly reappearing in his hand. The other wire drew even closer to Poseidon, so I did the only thing I could do I took out my dagger, and threw it at the last wire. My blade flew straight and true as the last wire was severed, cutting the barbed end off the wire. Percy gave me a thankful smile as he walked confidently around the lava lake until he was on Oceanus's right side. Poseidon and Percy both glared at the titan; the battle was on.

_**AN: I know I left you hanging again, but more battle to come. This was a long chapter, so I hope everyone liked it.**_


	10. Son of the Oceans

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: The Ocean's Son

Chapter 10: Son of the Oceans

_Mount Erebus, Ross Island_

**Annabeth's POV**

The fight with Oceanus began, Percy and Poseidon fought the titan, two on one. Oceanus raised his harpoon at Percy, and fired a blast of energy. Percy deflected it with Riptide. Oceanus glared at Percy in disgust. Poseidon fired his trident at the titan, Oceanus deflected the blast with his harpoon. They continued to battle with no clear advantage between the combatants. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see Thalia looking at me.

"Annie, we need to get Tyson and Ian out of there. They don't need to be in the crossfire of that fight." Thalia said. Thalia and I crept over the rim of the crater to where Ian and Tyson laid unconscious on the ground. They were both badly burned from the energy of the skull, even Tyson , which should be impossible because he is a Cyclops. Clearly, the skull was more powerful than anyone could imagine. Thalia and I pulled Tyson and Ian over the rim of the crater to join Athena and Artemis. I crawled back over to my mother. She was awake, but looked terrible.

"Mom, how are you?" I asked worriedly.

"Pretty bad, but better since you're here." Athena said. We heard a loud noise from inside the crater my mom and I peaked over the rim to see Percy and Poseidon still battling Oceanus. They all looked very tired, and Percy could barely hold his sword in the air. The fatigue of the battle was getting to all of them. Then Oceanus looked around, and caught sight of the skull, he aimed his harpoon, and fired a blast at the skull. The skull absorbed the energy, and a powerful blast shot from the skull hitting Poseidon directly in the chest. Poseidon flew across the crater hitting the rim just below where my mom and I were watching. We heard a sickening crack like bones cracking. Poseidon laid on the edge of the crater unconscious, and bleeding badly from his chest wound. I looked up to see Oceanus grinning madly at Percy.

"Time to die son of Poseidon." Oceanus said as he aimed his harpoon at the skull, and fired, a pulse of energy flew from skull and hit Percy. A blinding blue-green light shot from Percy hitting the blast from the skull negating its power. Oceanus looked on completely stunned. He fired again, but this time the blue-green aura covered Percy's body. The blast from Oceanus was absorbed by the blue-green energy without any damage. "What in the name of Kronos is going on?" Oceanus yelled in desperation. Then I saw it the large gold pendant that Percy wore around his neck glowed green, and Percy's eyes matched the color. Suddenly, two bursts of energy emitted from the pendant, and then coalesced into two masses, one on each side of Percy. The two masses began to change shape until they formed two ghostlike beings. One was a woman with dark black hair and piercing blue eyes, and the other was a man with white hair and emerald green eyes. Oceanus stared at them in complete shock.

"Pontus and Thalassa" Oceanus said in disbelief.

"Yes nephew, it is us." Pontus said. I looked at my mother, and she was as stunned as the rest of us.

"It can't be I..." Oceanus said before he was cutoff by Thalassa.

"Destroyed us, yes, our bodies are no more, but our spirits live on this pendant. It was created by the same ancient Atlanteans that created the crystal skull. It houses our spirits, and our power. We are the spirits of the oceans." Thalassa said. Oceanus stared at her in complete shock and desperation.

"The ancient legend." Oceanus began, but stopped as he saw Thalassa and Pontus smile in recognition.

"Yes, the ancient Atlantean legend of the Ocean's son. Yes, we are the spirits of the ocean, and according to the ancient legend we have chosen our son, the ocean's son." Pontus said.

"You can't be serious, he is only a demigod, he isn't a god, he's not worth the honor." Oceanus said.

"He has done more to protect the sea, and the creatures within it than you ever did over your many millennia of existence, child of Oranos." Thalassa said.

"We proclaim Perseus Jackson, the Ocean's son. He will live his days as the true child of the seas, and upon his death his spirit shall live on as part of the oceans." Thalassa and Pontus said.

"No, I will not allow this." Oceanus yelled. He aimed his harpoon, and fired directly at Percy's chest. The blast was absorbed by the blue-green aura. Pontus and Thalassa raised their hands, and the pendant fired an intense blast of energy that knocked Oceanus off his feet, and into the molten lava lake below. He screamed in agony as the lava began to burn his flesh.

Suddenly, a face appeared in the lava lake, it was the face of Lord Hades. The lava lake was a gateway to Tartarus. "You shall join your brother in the pit, uncle." Hades said as he began to laugh, a large hand made of lava enveloped the titan dragging him down, and into the lava lake transporting him down through the gate to the underworld. Oceanus was now a prisoner of Hades, and would feel constant torment from the lord of the dead.

I helped my mother up, and over to the edge of the crater rim. We walked over to Poseidon, my mother touched his forehead, and he immediately awoke. He groaned in pain as he sat up clutching his broken ribs. He looked up at Athena and smiled.

"Well, I almost hate to say it, but its good to see you owl head." Poseidon said with a mischievous grin. My mother looked at him, and tried to laugh, but her own wounds hurt too much.

"Don't make me smack you in the chest kelp head." Athena quipped. Poseidon began to laugh, but stopped as he winced in pain. I looked over at Percy, and it appeared that he was speaking to the two spirits of the ancient primordial gods. The two ghostly figures turned into two bright lights that almost immediately flew back into the pendant that Percy wore around his neck. Percy walked over to us, and knelt down by his father. He touched his father's chest, and ribs. Instantly a blue light appeared, and healed the god of the sea.

"A gift from the spirits of the oceans." Percy said.

"Seaweed brain are you ok?" I asked. Percy looked at me, and gave me an intense smile that seemed to light up the entire crater.

"I feel incredible, wise girl." Percy said. Percy looked at his father carefully.

"Dad, do you feel better?" Percy asked.

"Yes son, why?" Poseidon asked.

"You must teleport everyone back to the trident. The skull will go into overload in just a few minutes. It will explode this volcano if it detonates." Percy said.

"Percy, your not staying?" Poseidon asked.

"Dad, Thalass and Pontus believe that the pendant has enough power to control the detonation, and absorb the excess energy." Percy said.

"No, you'll be killed." I said. Percy looked at me sadly.

"Annabeth, if there is a chance to stop this volcano from erupting fully I have to do it. If this volcano erupts it will melt at least half of the Antarctica continental glacial ice sheet. If that happens sea levels will rise by twenty feet. All coastal cities will be flooded, and hundreds of millions of people will die. Ocean ecosystems will be destroyed wiping out entire species. I have to stop it." Percy said.

"Son are you sure you want to do this?" Poseidon asked.

"I have no choice, the sea is a part of me, even more so now. If I can stop this disaster then I have to. Can I speak to Annabeth alone, please?" Percy asked. Poseidon stood up, and helped Athena to her feet as they walked over to join Artermis and the others.

"Percy, there has to be another way, you can't do this." I said.

"Annabeth listen, I have to. I have to stop this disaster, I can't let it happen. I believe in Thalassa and Pontus, they think this will work, it will. Please don't make this harder than it already is. I just wanted to let you know that I wish I could remember everything about us, but these past few days have opened a part of my heart that I never knew existed. You've made me feel things I never thought I would or could. I know now that I love you, no matter the lost memories." Percy said, I smiled at him weakly.

"Percy, I never stopped loving you, please come back to me." I said as I leaned forward, and kissed him. This kiss was different then the others it was needy and desperate. I never wanted it to end. Percy pulled away, and turned toward the skull. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see Thalia, and the others. Suddenly, I saw a blue mist envelope us, and the next thing I knew we were on the outside observation deck of the trident, a mile away from the volcano.

We looked on as a bright blue-green light floated above the volcano, it was the size of man, it had to be Percy. The light moved away from the volcano, and headed out toward the open ocean. The light floated higher into the sky until an intense explosion detonated thousands of feet into the air over the ocean. The explosion was brighter than the sun. A long streak of blue light erupted from the explosion, and plummeted to the sea below.

Poseidon was too tired to teleport us to the spot in the sea where the blue light fell. Thalia and I took a zodiac, but my mother and Poseidon ordered us to take them with us. The four of us motored across the choppy ocean to the area where the blue light fell. As we approached the area we saw something floating in the water. We rushed over, and I froze at the sight. Percy floated face down in the ocean. Thalia and I pulled him out of the water, and I nearly collapsed from the sight of his injuries. Almost all of his body was burned to a crisp, the pendant was the only thing on his body that was clearly recognizable. I couldn't find a pulse. The tears started to fall from my eyes, but then the familiar blue-green light began to glow from the pendant.

"Look" Thalia said. I looked around to see thousands of sea creatures of all types surrounding our zodiac; sharks, whales, seal, penguins, fish, and any other sea creature you could imagine. The light from the pendant intensified until the aura enveloped everything including the four of us. The power made my skin tingle as if it was drawing energy from all living things. The sea creatures glowed with an even greater intensity. The blue-green light then collapsed back toward the pendant until the light only covered Percy's body. The light intensified until the blue-green light turned to a bright white light that made me close my eyes because of the intensity. The light seemed to last for an hour until it receded back into the pendant. Once the light stopped, I looked down at Percy, and I gasped in surprise. His burns were completely gone. His skin was perfectly healed, and he was breathing comfortably.

"We need to get back to the trident." I yelled. Poseidon drove the zodiac at top speed back to the trident. We took Percy to the infirmary once we were inside. Percy was in a coma, Will Solace said that he was unsure when or if Percy would ever come out of it. I sat at Percy's side waiting for any sign that he would come back to me. I prayed to the gods, even Hera that Percy would wake up. I couldn't lose him again, I just couldn't.

_**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come.**_


	11. Love and Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: The Ocean's Son

Chapter 11: Love and Forgiveness

_Onboard the Trident_

**Annabeth's POV**

I sat in the infirmary next to Percy's bed, he looked fine. The massive burns that covered his body were completely healed, and if you had just seen him you would never have known he had been burned at all. I heard someone walk in slowly, I looked up to see my mother in a long robe. She looked very tired, and she still had several bruises and cuts visible on her face and arms. She made her way slowly over to me pulling a chair to sit next to me.

"How do you feel mother?" I asked coldly. I was concerned for her, but I couldn't help being mad at her for what she did to Percy. Athena looked at me carefully, and I saw something in her eyes I'd never seen before, guilt.

"I'm very tired, but a lot better now." My mom said as she gave me a slight smile.

"Mom, I know what you did to Percy; I also know that Hera tricked you into going along with it." I said. That revelation made my mother's eyes grow wide.

"She has hated me since the labyrinth, she would do anything to hurt me, and what better way than to take Percy away." I said. My mother's face grew red with anger.

"How dare that witch? I will make her pay for this." Athena said. I looked at her sternly, which made her lower her head in guilt.

"You're the only one to blame, you let her do this, even helped her do it, I presume." I said.

"I I wanted you to b..be happy." Athena said. I laughed at her statement.

"That's a load of crap; you wanted me away from Poseidon's son, that's all." I said. I saw a tear trickle down my mother's cheek; I never saw her cry, ever.

"I'm so sorry my dear, please don't hate me." Athena pleaded, she actually begged me to forgive her, I was stunned.

"I don't know mother, you and Hera took ten years of happiness away from me. Percy had it easy, he didn't have to remember what we had, but I did. Every day I would cry when I thought of him, I even tried to hate him because I thought he was to blame. Do you have any idea the pain you helped cause me?" I asked as tears flowed down my cheeks. My mother cried too. She pulled me into a hug whispering over and over how sorry she was. I couldn't stay mad at her, she felt so guilty, and hating her would do no good. Someone cleared their throat from behind us; we turned to see Will Solace looking at us sheepishly.

"What's wrong Will?" I asked as my mother and I separated.

"Lord Poseidon wishes to speak with both of you in the captain's quarters." Will said. My mother looked at me worriedly.

"We'll be right there." I said. I helped my mother up; I laced my arm through hers, while I guided the both of us to Percy's quarters. We reached the door, I knocked in anticipation. The door opened, and standing before us was the god of sea, he wore a work uniform, one of the ones that I saw Jake and Ian wearing, it had the symbol of the trident emblazoned on the left side of his chest. Poseidon gestured for us to enter, my mother and I took a seat in front of the familiar granite desk, and it was a smaller version of Percy's desk back at the Neptune Foundation's headquarters. Poseidon sat on the other side of the desk, he looked at us expectantly.

"I suppose you both know why I asked to see you?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes, my lord." I said.

"I do." Athena confirmed.

"Athena, I know what you did to my son, and normally I would most likely start a war over this, but I must control my emotions." Poseidon said. Athena and I looked at him in complete shock.

"You're not mad?" I asked. Poseidon laughed, and then his face became serious.

"I'm furious, I could most likely destroy many coastal cities, and destroy a few more by earthquake, but Percy asked me to control my temper." Poseidon said. My mother exhaled in relief.

"Percy asked you?" I questioned.

"Yes, Percy contacted me when he found out about Athena and Hera's treachery." Poseidon said as he glared at my mother, for her part she just looked at him with regret written all over her face. Poseidon gave her a curious look. "He told me that I should not cause any trouble when we found Athena, and rescued her. He didn't want a fight to be caused by what happened to him. That's just Percy for you, always thinking about others."

"Poseidon, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt your son, and I just wanted Annabeth to be happy." Athena said quickly. I looked at my mom with a face that said, tell the truth. "Alright, I didn't want my daughter dating your son; I let my anger towards you cloud my judgment." Poseidon gave me a slight smile, and then he turned toward Athena.

"I think this stupid quarrel between us has gone on long enough. There was a time even after the competition for Athens where we got along very well. I never want our problems to interfere with our children's happiness again. Athena, I'm sorry for being such an ass to you over the years. If you'll let me, I would like to be a friend and ally." Poseidon said. My mom and I stared at each other in complete shock and disbelief. Athena gave Poseidon a warm smile.

"I never thought I would see the day where you would apologize to me. Poseidon, I'm sorry too, our feud was never logical, and it hurt many people over the years. I agree I would like to be a friend and ally too." Athena said confidently. Poseidon gave her a warm smile in return. He reached his hand across the desk, and Athena took it. Their handshake lasted for a few seconds as they smiled at each other. Then withdrew their hands, and then Poseidon grew serious.

"Good, now down to the real business, Percy." Poseidon said.

"What about him?" I asked.

"We're going to help him get out of that coma." Poseidon said. I gave him a happy smile.

"How are we going to do that?" Athena asked. Poseidon smiled confidently at both of us.

"We're going to Atlantis, our healers are even better than Apollo himself, but don't let Will or my nephew hear that." Poseidon said. My mom and I looked at Poseidon in awe.

"You're taking us to Atlantis?" Athena asked.

"Do you want to tag along?" Poseidon asked.

"I would love to." Athena and I said at the same time enthusiastically. Poseidon smiled at our enthusiasm.

"Good, Tyson is already up, and about." Poseidon said as he touched the intercom button.

"Poseidon to the bridge." Poseidon said.

"Yes, daddy." Tyson said in response.

"How are you feeling my boy?" Poseidon asked.

"I'm feeling better." Tyson said.

"Good, son set a course for Atlantis, best possible speed." Poseidon said.

"Aye, sir." Tyson said as he cut the intercom connection. Poseidon turned to my mother and me.

"Both of you look like you need rest." Poseidon said. My mother and I stood up; Poseidon let us out of Percy's quarters. My mom and I walked to my quarters, which were just down the hall.

"Mom, I'm not tired, I think I'll stay with Percy for a bit." I said. Athena gave me an understanding nod as she walked into my quarters. I walked to the infirmary, but before I went in I saw Thalia and Artemis talking. Artemis was in one of the infirmary beds, her condition was much worse than my mother's, but she was awake now. I knew I probably shouldn't be eavesdropping, but I couldn't help myself.

"My lady, I'm so happy that you're ok." Thalia said sincerely.

"Thank you Thalia, you are a loyal and capable lieutenant." Artemis said. Thalia looked over to the bed that was two down from Artemis's; lying in that bed unconscious was the youngest son of the god of the sea. Artemis must have seen her stare in that direction because she looked at Thalia curiously.

"Thalia, is there something that you need to tell me?" Artemis asked curiously.

"My lady, I do not wish to upset you, but I need to talk to you about something." Thalia said cautiously. This was completely unlike Thalia, she would usually charge into a situation bravely, but that wasn't the case when it came to love or the goddess of the hunt.

"Or someone?" Artemis said interrupting Thalia. Thalia nodded in agreement with that question.

"Who is he?" Artemis asked as she motioned toward Ian.

"He's a son of Poseidon, his name is Ian Anderson." Thalia said. Artemis sat up in her bed a little more so she could get a better look at the dark haired boy.

"He looks familiar, like I've seen him before." Artemis said. Thalia looked at her curiously.

"I guess with the jet black hair, he does look a little like Percy." Thalia added. Artemis shook her head, and again looked at the teenage boy.

"That's not it, this boy, Ian looks familiar." Artemis said.

"Aunt Artemis, I may be able to help with that." Will said from next to the medicine cabinet. Thalia and Artemis looked at the son of Apollo curiously.

"I overheard Percy and Lord Poseidon state that he looked like another son of Poseidon. Poseidon said that his crystal blue eyes and facial bone structure always reminded him of Orion." Will said. Artemis sat in her bed looking at Ian in shock; the boy did indeed look like Orion. If he had the same blue eyes, then that would confirm it.

"My lady, he does have blue eyes like Will said." Thalia confirmed. Artemis smiled at her lieutenant in understanding.

"You wish to take time out from the hunt to contemplate your feelings for this boy?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, my lady, I would like that." Thalia said. Artemis stared at her lieutenant and her half sister as well. She gave Thalia a warm smile.

"I don't know if you need more time to contemplate your feelings, I think you already know what your feelings mean." Artemis said. Thalia just stared at her sister, her mentor, and her friend.

"I love him." Thalia said. Her eyes seemed to shine with realization. Artemis smiled up at her sister, and nodded. Artemis put her hand on Thalia's cheek, and then spoke in ancient Greek. Thalia began to glow with a gold aura until the light subsided. Thalia still looked fifteen, but the aura of immortality was gone. Thalia was no longer clad in the hunter's outfit. She now wore a simple black Green Day t-shirt, black jeans, and black converse.

"Go to him sister. I will miss you, but I think you've found your true home, a part of me envies you." Artemis said. Thalia walked over to Ian's bed, and took a seat beside him. I watched as Artemis laid her head back on her pillow. She was asleep in just a few seconds. I walked into the infirmary, and made my way to Thalia. I sat down on the other side Ian.

"How is he?" I asked. Thalia looked up at me smiling. I tried to fake surprise when I saw her.

"You're no longer in the hunt." I stated. Thalia smiled at me warmly, I don't believe I ever saw her so happy.

"No, I'm not, Artemis released me, and Ian is better. Will said he should wake up shortly." Thalia said

"Thalia, what do you plan on doing now?" I asked. She gave me a thoughtful stare.

"I want to stay out here with Ian, maybe old kelp head will let me stay on the island." Thalia said, but stopped when she realized what she said. "I'm sorry, how is he?" I looked at her calmly, and then I sighed.

"He's still in the coma, but Poseidon is taking us to Atlantis. He believes the Atlantean healers can help him." I said. Thalia smiled at me reassuringly.

"Annie, this is Percy we're talking about, he'll be ok, and he's the toughest person we know." Thalia said.

"I know he'll get through this, but what about his memories? I want my Percy back, this new Percy is great, but my Percy was perfect." I said. Thalia laughed at my statement.

"He was far from perfect, but he did know you better than anyone. Percy is still Percy, he may not have all the memories, but over time you'll make new ones. Don't forget that, please." Thalia said.

"Alright Thals, I won't, and thank you for being a great friend." I said.

_**AN: Hope you liked this chapter, more to come.**_


	12. Voyage to Atlantis

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: The Ocean's Son

Chapter 12: Voyage to Atlantis

_Onboard the Trident_

**Annabeth's POV**

I awoke the next morning, and got ready for the day ahead. Ian woke up late yesterday evening, he and Thalia talked for hours, and well let's just say that they seemed incredibly happy. Thalia was different; she seemed so much happier, even giddy, which is really strange. Love can do that to you, I should know; I was that way with Percy back when we were together as teenagers. I envied them; they were so in love, and happy. I just hoped that Percy, and I could get back to feeling that way. I showered, and changed clothes for the day. I walked to the kitchen to see Thalia and Ian sitting at the table. Ian looked so much better, his hands were still bandaged, but he was dressed in a red t-shirt and blue jeans. Thalia was feeding him oatmeal as his hands were too injured to feed himself. I watched them as Thalia teased him about her having to feed him.

"Is the little baby Ian full yet?" Thalia quipped. Ian just glared at her with fake hurt in his eyes.

"Thals, stop it, you're making me feel worse, you know that?" Ian asked. Thalia stopped teasing him, and looked up at him apologetically.

"Ian, I'm sorry." Thalia said sincerely, which was incredibly odd for her. Ian gave her a mischievous smirk.

"I know how you can make it all better." Ian said. Thalia's eyes widened in anticipation.

"How, water boy?" Thalia said.

"A kiss, lightning girl." Ian said. Thalia put down the spoon of oatmeal, their faces inching closer and closer together until their lips met in a kiss. I walked in, and cleared my throat sending the two almost falling out of their seats as they rushed to separate, their faces turning tomato red. I laughed at the two of them.

"Oh, you guys are so cute." I remarked. Thalia just gave me the death glare, but I put my hand on her shoulder, and gave her an amused smile. I saw the anger drain out of her face.

"Not funny Annie." Thalia said. Ian smiled at both of us while shaking his head.

"You know, you two really do act like sisters." Ian commented. Thalia and I gave him a warm smile.

"Well, I guess we are, we've known each other for a very long time." I said. Thalia nodded in agreement.

Ian started rubbing his hands together. "What's wrong?" I asked. Thalia just glared at Ian.

"He keeps trying to take off the bandages." Thalia stated.

"My hands itch like crazy. They're driving me nuts." Ian said as he tried not to rub his hands together.

"Ian, you're only going to make them worse, if you take off the bandages, the itching means they're healing." I stated factually. Ian sighed, and laid his hands on the table so that they were a good three feet apart.

"I know, but my ADHD is not helping things. I can't do my usual routine to help alleviate it." Ian said.

"What usual routine?" Thalia asked.

"Percy found out while in Atlantis, that we could lessen the effects of the ADHD and even the dyslexia by playing music. For whatever reason, children of Poseidon can use music to help with the ADHD and dyslexia. I really need to play the guitar, but I can't with these damn things on." Ian stated as he raised his hands in defeat.

"So that's how Percy was able to do so well in school, and in his career." I said.

"That as well as the concentration techniques that he learned from the Atlantean masters, I still haven't had a chance to go there, and study, but dad says I can go next summer. Percy has taught me some, but he says the masters are much better at teaching these techniques." Ian said. He looked off into the distance as if he was thinking of something.

"Are you in pain?" Thalia asked worriedly. Ian looked at her, and then he smiled.

"No, I just thought of Percy, I hope dad is right. I couldn't imagine not having my brother around. He's the closes friend I have." Ian said. Thalia carefully held both of Ian's bandaged hands in hers. He looked at her, and then gave her a hopeful smile.

"Don't worry water boy, old kelp head will be just fine, you wait and see." Thalia said. I looked at her hopefully as well. "You too brain." My smile brightened at one of the many nicknames that Thalia had for me. I made me a bowl of cereal, and sat down to eat.

The intercom buzzed loudly. "All passengers please report to the forward observation deck in one hour, thank you." Poseidon said over the intercom.

"I wonder what's going on." I said.

Ian looked at his watch, and his eyes grew big. "We're almost there." Ian said.

"Where?" Thalia asked. Ian smiled at both of us; it was a smile almost exactly like Percy's

"Atlantis" Ian said with a dream like look in his eyes. Thalia and I looked at each other with broad smiles on our faces. We all quickly finished eating as we rushed out of the kitchen, and hurried to the forward observation deck. We walked into the room to see, Artemis and Athena already there. The three of us bowed to the goddesses.

"I do not believe that my sister and I have met the youngest son of Poseidon." Artemis said. Ian stood in front of them with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry, I guess I can't shake hands at the moment." Ian said as he raised his bandaged hands in the air. Artemis and Athena both nodded in understanding toward the young demigod. Artemis stared at Ian closely, then she shook her head, Athena seemed to recognize this gesture.

"Is there something wrong?" Athena asked Artemis. Artemis looked at her sister, then back toward Ian.

"I was just thinking how much Ian looks like Orion." Artemis said. Ian's eyes lit up at the name of his long deceased half brother.

"Dad told me the same thing." Ian said. Artemis nodded in agreement, although I could tell that his Australian accent seemed to throw off the comparison.

"So you're from Australia, which part?" Artemis asked.

"Queensland" Ian answered. Artemis face took on a serious look.

"I know you and Thalia are together, I expect you to honor my little sister." Artemis warned, as Athena chuckled as Ian visibly gulped in fear. Then Ian's face became serious, and I saw all fear wash away from his eyes.

"I would never hurt her, I promise my lady." Ian said as his crystal blue eyes stared into the silver eyes of the goddess. Artemis face took on a look of shock, and then I realized that Ian must have looked a lot like Orion at that moment.

"I trust your word Ian." Artemis said. Ian visibly sighed in relief as he went to sit down beside Thalia. I sat next to my mom, a few minutes later, the door opened to reveal Poseidon. He walked in smiling at all of us.

"Good you're all here. Artemis, how do you feel?" Poseidon asked sincerely.

"I'm feeling better, thank you for asking uncle." Artemis said.

"Good, we should be arriving at Atlantis soon; I know that Ian is the only one of you who has seen Atlantis. We have worked hard to rebuild the city since the second titan war. Annabeth, I would have asked you to help with the reconstruction, but I knew you were busy with Olympus. Even without your assistance, I believe we've been able to rebuild it to a point beyond its previous glory, thanks to Perseus and Tyson.

"What is the city like? Are there places that are not filled with water?" I asked. Poseidon gave me an amused smile, he looked at my mother, and I could tell that she was equally curious.

"You'll see." Poseidon said as he stood up, and walked to the front of the observation room. He flipped a switch and the entire front portion of the room opened up into a one hundred eighty degree window that encompassed the entire front of the Trident. The crystal blue water started to become darker as we plunged deeper and deeper into the abyss of the ocean. Suddenly, a small beacon of light could be seen in the distance. Like a star millions of light-years away from Earth.

We moved closer and closer to the light. The light became brighter and larger as we closed. Suddenly, the light became clear, and I was able to discern its shape. It was a city, a city beyond anything I had ever seen before. The city sat on top of a massive underwater plateau. The surrounding water was dark, and if I didn't know we were underwater I would have thought this city was floating in outer space. The city was large, about twice the size of Manhattan. The most surprising thing was that the city was encased in a glass dome, the dome itself seemed rather thin, but it glowed with some type of internal energy like the dome was powered by a small sun that seemed to give it power. Inside the dome were spire like buildings made of a beautiful blue and white marble, it was a type of marble I had never seen before. The internal streets of the city were laid out in concentric circles with large internal monorails that ran on diagonal lines from the center of the city to the edges of the clear walls. These lines weren't tracks, they just looked like a single thin wire, nothing else. The technology needed to pull off such a feet of engineering and transportation was beyond anything seen on the surface or on Olympus. I looked at my mother, and her jaw was on the floor in wonder. I couldn't believe that even my mother was surprised by this place. I looked at Poseidon, and he smiled brightly, he seemed incredibly proud of his city.

The Trident came to the edge of the city's glass wall, and passed through it like it wasn't even there. The sub was no longer surrounded by water, but the boat still floated in the air, then I realized that we were engulfed in a blue aura that seemed to make us hover in the air. This kind of technology was unbelievable.

Once inside the sphere the city was lit up like it was daytime, I couldn't tell where the light originated from. The Trident moved toward the center of the city, we cleared two massive spire-like buildings to find in the center a palace like no other. It was made of the same blue and white marble, except there were four large metallic towers that were made of a brilliant emerald green metal, on the tops of the towers were sets of one hundred energy crystals that glowed with intense power. The palace itself looked like something out of a fairy tale. The Trident floated, and then lowered from the air until we landed on a large marble plaza that extended beyond the Southwest tower. "Welcome to Atlantis, and to my palace." Poseidon said.

"Lord Poseidon, this is amazing." I said. He chuckled to himself.

"I'm glad you like it my dear." Poseidon said as he looked at Artemis and Athena. They were both quiet as they looked out toward the palace.

"This city is beyond incredible." Artemis said. Athena looked at her sister, and nodded.

"Athena, you seem rather quiet." Poseidon said. Athena looked at her long time former rival.

"I never thought I would ever see this city. It is more amazing than I ever dreamed." Athena said. Poseidon smiled at her warmly.

"I'm very glad you like it. I would be happy to give the four of you a tour, while Ian and Tyson bring Percy to the healers." Poseidon said. I looked at the god of the seas with concern.

"Don't worry my dear, you'll see Percy soon, I promise." Poseidon said, as I nodded in agreement. We all followed Poseidon out the door, before I walked out I looked back to see Thalia kissing Ian goodbye, I smiled at the two of them. They broke apart, and then Thalia joined me, when she saw me smiling she gave me an annoyed glare.

"What're you smiling at brain?" Thalia asked. I elbowed her in the ribs playfully.

"It just makes me happy to see the two of you together." I said. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Come on brain; let's move before you start wearing pink clothes and too much perfume. You're really going to turn into an Aphrodite girl." Thalia quipped. I gave her the death glare.

"You know, sometimes you're a real pain in the ass, do you know that?" I asked sarcastically. Thalia began to laugh as we hurried to catch up with the others.

_**AN: I know a little puff piece, but we'll have some more on the tour of Atlantis, a little action, and of course Percabeth in the next chapter.**_


	13. Atlantean Tourists

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: The Ocean's Son

Chapter 13: Atlantean Tourists

_In Atlantis_

**Annabeth's POV**

Lord Poseidon led the four of us to the edge of the marble plaza. A large marble railing rose about three feet from the marble floor. Poseidon walked to the edge, and looked over the railing. We followed; Thalia and I stood on his left while my mother and Artemis stood on his right. We looked down over the city of Atlantis. It was beautiful; the white and blue marble buildings glistened in the glow of the shield that protected the city from the water, and currents of the Atlantic Ocean.

"Beautiful" Artemis said, I had to agree with her; even though I helped rebuild Olympus, Atlantis was twice as beautiful.

"Why is the city not filled with water?" Athena asked.

"We decided after the second titan war, that we wanted the city to be free from water. My Atlantean scientists invented the shield, and these four spires house the crystals that power the shield." Poseidon said as he pointed toward the four spires.

"The shield gives off light too." I stated in wonder of this technology and power.

"Yes, we wanted the city to be illuminated as a beacon in the deep sea as well as a reminder to my people of Atlantis's power and legacy." Poseidon said. I sometimes forget that Poseidon rules a kingdom that covers two-thirds of the Earth. We all looked out over the city, and I couldn't get over how big it was.

"How many live here?" I asked. Poseidon gave me a proud smile.

"Over ten million people, mostly mermen and mermaids, but some others like Cyclops, Nereids, and Oceanids." Poseidon answered. Incredible was all I could think. Poseidon stepped down, and we all turned to follow him. "Ladies, my palace awaits." We followed Poseidon through the plaza that led to the immense palace. I still couldn't get over the beautiful marble that seemed to glow with energy.

"What kind of marble is this?" I asked.

"This marble contains energy crystals just like the granite tables at the Neptune Foundation offices." Poseidon stated. We all looked at him, so he continued. "The crystals allow the walls to absorb energy, and to use that energy to heal itself, if damaged." Poseidon raised his hand, and the giant celestial bronze doors of the palace opened revealing the inside. The doors opened onto a beautifully landscaped corridor. There were massive trees, and shrubs that were cut into shapes like dolphins, sharks and whales. Poseidon kept on walking until we entered a long corridor, that was completely illuminated by the crystals imbedded in the marble. We followed the god of the seas until we reached a large door. Poseidon waved his hand again, and the door opened up into a huge room that was at least as big as a football field. The room rose at least a hundred feet into the air, and was covered by a glass dome that seemed to shine from the light outside. The walls were painted gold with blue highlights and at one end of the room were three thrones. The one in the middle was very large. It was made out of a beautiful combination of gold, marble and coral. Engraved in the stone and metal were images of sea monsters, great battles, and of course the trident.

"Uncle P, this is incredible." Thalia said.

"Uncle P, really Thalia?" Poseidon asked. Thalia's face paled making Artemis laugh.

"Sorry, Lord Poseidon." Thalia said sincerely.

"Its ok, how about Poseidon, you're dating my son after all?" Poseidon said. Thalia nodded happily. Then Poseidon turned to me. "That goes for you too, Annabeth." I gave him a hopeful smile.

"You must throw some big parties in here?" I asked. Poseidon smiled brightly, and it felt like the room lit up as his eyes seemed to shine in the light.

"I'm not as big of a partier as my brother, but we do alright." Poseidon said. We followed Poseidon out of the throne room, and entered another corridor that led us into other rooms. Poseidon showed us the kitchen, the great dining hall, the many guest rooms in the palace, the recreation room, and a few other specialty rooms for training. I still couldn't get over how big this palace was.

"I have another room that I think that all of you will like, especially Athena and Annabeth." Poseidon said with a wink that made me blush, I looked over at my mother, and her face was scarlet as well. We rode the elevator to the top floor of the palace. The elevator opened up onto a room that spanned the entire top floor of the palace. The room was filled with light from the great shield because the room was completely enclosed in glass from floor to ceiling, including a curved ceiling made of glass. The floor of the room was dark granite with the small energy crystals in it. The room was complete open with no furniture, and nothing except the glass walls.

"What is this place?" I asked curiously. I could tell that everyone else was just as curious. Poseidon walked into the center of the room, he touched the golden trident tattoo on his arm, and the trident appeared in his hand. The second greatest weapon in the world glowed with power. I looked at my mother, and I could see a smile cross her face as she looked at Poseidon wield the weapon like an old friend. Poseidon raised the weapon, and then spoke something in ancient Atlantean. Suddenly the glass walls disappeared, and in their place were floor to ceiling bookshelves filled with more books than I had ever seen in my life. The floor opened in ten locations as large granite tables appeared with soft leather chairs that appeared next to them. Some of the tables had large computer terminals that I had never seen before. I looked around the room in complete awe. I looked at my mother, and she was speechless. I could see her eyes light up at the sight before her.

"Welcome to the great Atlantean library, the greatest library in the world." Poseidon said with a huge smile as his trident disappeared before our eyes.

"Poseidon, this is incredible, it has to be a dream." I said in shock.

"Poseidon, I never knew you had a library like this." Athena said.

"Well, we were always fighting, and besides you always thought I was too much of a kelp head to read. I always thought your jibes were amusing considering the reality of the situation." Poseidon added. I looked over at Artemis and Thalia, they both were sitting at a computer terminal looking at all the collections. "Yes, these books are only a tip of the proverbial Great Barrier Reef; we have much more books and manuscripts in our data banks. The databanks of this library take up the entire basement of my palace."

"Who runs your library?" Athena asked. Poseidon smiled warmly.

"I'll introduce him to you later, but for right now I need to go check up on my son; who would like to accompany me?" Poseidon asked. I looked around, and no one raised their hands. I looked at Poseidon, and raised my hand. "Good, I hate walking these corridors alone. Lady Athena, please make sure that your sisters behave." Artemis and Thalia glared at Poseidon, but he just smiled mischievously at them as we walked out of the library. "Don't worry my dear; you can come back to the library after we check on my son." I gave him a grateful smile as I followed him to the infirmary. We entered the infirmary, and I froze at the site before me. There were several hospital beds with large computer screens above the headboards; the screens displayed the patient's vitals, and seemed to keep track of their medicine, oxygen, and other needs. Several mermen were dressed as doctors, and walked around checking on each of their patients.

"This place is incredible; it's like some kind of science fiction movie." I said. Poseidon began to laugh at my comment.

"Awe yes, the infamous Star Trek comment; Percy said this place reminded him of that show, then he asked me where Bones was. I love that boy, but when he was younger he was pretty strange." Poseidon said. I smiled at the thought of seaweed brain saying that, and acting like the big dork that he was. Poseidon led me to a private room just off of the main emergency room. We opened the door, and walked in. Percy was lying in a large medical bed with a large screen on the wall behind him displaying his vital signs. Ian sat in a chair next to his brother with a look of worry on his face, he smiled when he saw us come into the room.

"Dad, Annabeth, how did you like the tour?" Ian asked.

"It was great, Atlantis is more beautiful than I ever imagined." I said. Ian smiled, then nodded in agreement.

"Where is Tyson?" Poseidon asked.

"He went back to the Trident; he wanted to let Jake and Will know that they should come to the palace." Ian said. Poseidon nodded in agreement. I heard Percy's door open, and an elderly man with a long white beard, and wearing a bright blue lab coat walked into the room, he bowed slightly to Poseidon. Poseidon for his part looked at the old man as if he was looking at a grandfather or dear loved one. When Ian saw him his expression brightened considerably as he ran to the old man, and embraced him carefully.

"Sophus" Ian said, I knew that the name was ancient Greek for clever, and skilled. Once they broke from their embrace the old man walked toward me, and looked me in the eyes. His eyes were a brilliant teal green. He smiled at me, and his teeth were surprisingly white and healthy.

"You must be Annabeth." Sophus said, his voice was soft and soothing. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was sizing me up, and his gaze made me feel self-conscious only my mother's gaze was able to make me feel that way.

"Yes, who are you?" I asked. Sophus smiled at me warmly.

"Daughter of Athena, I believe my young friend Ian already spoke my name, but I will answer anyway. I am Sophus, the chief librarian and scientist of Atlantis. Chief consul to Lord Poseidon." Sophus said. I was stunned, this old man was in charge of the library, and he was chief advisor to Poseidon.

"Don't forget, Percy's mentor." Ian added. Sophus looked toward Ian, and smiled.

"Yes, my best student ever." Sophus said.

"How old are you, sir?" I asked. Sophus looked toward Poseidon.

"Over six thousand years, my old friend." Poseidon said. I stood there in shock, he had to be an immortal. With that revelation, I bowed my head at the old man in respect. Sophus chuckled softly at my stance.

"No need for formalities my dear, I gave up on those many a century ago." Sophus said. Sophus turned from me, and looked toward Percy. He slowly made his way to the hospital bed. He looked up at the display, and seemed to study it for a few moments. He reached forward, and placed his right hand on Percy's forehead. "I see, some damage done to his frontal lobe, and he has some motor skill damage. This was caused by the crystal skull wasn't it? I assume it detonated, and my reckless student was nearby?" Poseidon walked towards the old man, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Poseidon reached forward, and touched the pendant on Percy's neck, the old man's eyes grew wide. "He was chosen?"

"Yes, my old friend, he's the ocean's son, we saw the spirits of Thalassa and Pontus for ourselves." Poseidon said. Sophus laughed happily, it was a sound that brought a smile to all our faces.

"I knew it, Percy always had that aura around him, I knew he was destined for greatness, and not just that little war with that fool titan. No, he was destined to fulfill the great Atlantean prophecy. He is the child of the seas, the ocean's son as you said. Thalassa and Pontus, I haven't seen my old friends since that terrible day that Oceanus and his brothers took them from us." Sophus said.

"What do you mean us?" I asked. Sophus looked at me curiously, and then smiled with recognition.

"Ah yes, I'm the last of the Atanteans. Lord Poseidon spared me the day he sunk the city. I was their great scholar and inventor, unfortunately they used my inventions for evil, and the gods punished my brethren, but Poseidon saved me, and made me his immortal advisor." Sophus said, as Poseidon nodded in agreement. I was stunned this was the last living Atlantean, he was alive when the great city and continent still existed on the surface.

"You have to be older than most of the Olympians." I said.

"All except the eldest ones." Sophus said as he looked toward Poseidon.

"What about Percy, can you help him?" I asked. Sophus looked back toward Percy, and then toward me.

"Yes, I think I can." Sophus said, he snapped his fingers and an instrument appeared in his hands. I wasn't sure what it was, but he looked at it, and then adjusted the buttons on the display. The tool was the size of a ballpoint pen. He pressed it against Percy's neck, and the device emitted a small hissing sound like air coming out of a tire. "This is an ancient medicine, it should help repair the damage, and may enhance his synapses."

"Thank you, my old friend." Poseidon said. Sophus placed his old weathered hand on the sea god's shoulder, and squeezed gently.

"The healing will be slow, but it is the least I could do for you, and my favorite student." Sophus said. He looked at the clock on the wall of the room, and then sighed.

"I need to get back to the library before those fools misinterpret another manuscript." Sophus said making Ian laugh. "I think I just heard someone volunteer to help me." Ian's face paled, and Poseidon gave him an amused stare.

"Go with your uncle Sophus, son." Poseidon said. Ian got up, and walked to the door. "Annabeth, Percy will be fine, I will call you if something changes, I know you wish to return to the library."

"Thank you, Lord Poseidon." I said. I joined Sophus and Ian as we slowly walked with the old man toward the library. Sophus stopped in the hallway, and then sighed deeply.

"Demigods, always in a hurry." He said as he grabbed our hands, and we were suddenly in the library. Thalia, Athena and Artemis jumped out of their seats at the sight. Sophus chuckled at their surprised stares. My mother and Artemis stared at the old man in wonder.

"Lady Athena and Lady Artemis, I never would have imagined meeting both of you. I never get to leave my beloved city, or this library." Sophus said. They walked toward the old man, and then they did something I never would have imagined, they bowed before him.

"Sophus" My mother and Artemis said. He gave then a warm smile, making them smile in return.

"Yes, dear children of Zeus, it is I." Sophus said. He looked around the library, and smiled at all the books and manuscripts. "I take it that you both like my library."

"It is incredible" Artemis said.

"I could stay here for a thousand years." Athena said. That comment made Sophus chuckle.

"Try staying here for six thousand years, it can get pretty boring." Sophus said with a smile. My mom smiled at him in return. "It is nice to see you here Athena, I have heard that you, and Poseidon have finally decided to end old quarrels. It is good for this world that the two of you have done so."

"Yes, we have, and I agree." Athena said.

"So, what are you reading?" Sophus asked. Athena walked over to her table where she had numerous books and manuscripts. Sophus looked at the books, and smiled. "Awe, your reading my technical manuals, I'm sure you can appreciate them more than my mermen colleagues." Athena smiled in admiration at the old man, and for the first time I saw my mother look up to someone. "Annabeth, you may be interested in these as well. This is a discussion of the Atlantean energy crystals, and their various uses throughout the city." I walked over, and joined my mother and Sophus at the reading table. I saw Ian and Thalia walk over into a long row of bookshelves, I knew they were probably going back there to kiss. Sophus looked up at Artemis who was sitting at a computer terminal looking at a historical reference of ancient Atlantis. "Reading history my dear goddess of the hunt." Artemis looked up from her terminal.

"Who are the Lemurians?" Artemis asked. Sophus's eyes grew wide.

"They were an ancient enemy of Atlantis, their civilization rivaled ours until my brethren unleashed their doomsday weapon upon them, their continent and city sunk beneath the waves. I always thought it poetic justice that our great city and continent suffered the same fate as our ancient enemy." Sophus said.

"Are there any remnants of Lemuria?" Artemis asked.

"Lord Poseidon had sent many expeditions to look for the remains of their civilization, but to no avail." Sophus said. Suddenly, an alarm shook the palace, and the great city below. The intercom clicked on, and a voice came over the system, "Attention, enemy forces headed toward the city, all Atlantean army units organize into defensive formation alpha. All citizens remain in your homes. Lord Poseidon to the war room." The sirens continued, I looked at my mother, and then to Sophus. "Go to Poseidon, he will need your assistance." I suddenly realized that Sophus looked very tired.

"Sophus, will you be alright?" I asked worriedly. He gave me a small smile.

"I grow weary of war and conflict. Six thousand years of fighting, and watching others die makes one weary." Sophus said as he motioned for us to leave him. I could tell that my mother felt sorry for the old man as she took one last look at him before we all bolted out of the library, and toward the war room. I had no idea who'd attack Atlantis now that Oceanus was gone, but I guessed we'd find out soon enough.

_**AN: A cliffhanger, I wonder who the new enemy is, and are they really new, big hint, huh?**_


	14. An Old Enemy Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: The Ocean's Son

Chapter 14: An Old Enemy Returns

_In Atlantis_

**Annabeth's POV**

We all followed Ian as we ran out of the library. Ian ran into the nearest elevator, and we joined him a moment later. We rode the elevator to the basement of the palace.

"I thought the basement was where the databanks were located?" I asked.

"Yes, plus the war room, it is the safest, and most secure room in the palace." Ian said. The elevator door opened, Ian sprinted from the elevator, and we all followed trying to keep up with the surprisingly quick son of Poseidon. We ran passed rows and rows of computer servers, and storage devices until we saw a black door with a gold trident on it. Ian opened the door, and we all entered behind him. We all stopped as the door closed behind us. There was a large granite table in the middle of the room that could seat twenty people. Large screen monitors circled the walls of the room. Poseidon was already seated at the head of the table, and a large holographic image of the city floated above the table. I looked at the image in complete wonder. The city was huge, and so was the dome. The image spread out in front of us, so we could see for thirty miles outside the city. The front of the enemy fleet could be seen coming into view. Poseidon finally noticed us, and motioned for us to sit down. We all grabbed a chair, and then sat at the table.

"I'm glad that all of you could join me." Poseidon said.

"Do we know anything about the intruders?" Athena asked.

"Not yet" Poseidon hit a few buttons in front of him, the hologram shifted into a zoomed in view of one of the ships. The ship was shaped like a squid with faux tentacles that extended from the rear of the vessel. The ships looked slim and fast. An area in the room began to shimmer almost like a mirror that was losing focus, and then Sophus appeared in the middle of the room. He looked so old and tired, but his bright green eyes reminded you that he was most definitely alive and alert. Poseidon looked at his old friend, and motioned toward the holographic image of the enemy ship. Sophus's eye narrowed as he analyzed the ship, then his eyes widened with realization.

"You know this ship?" Athena asked.

"Yes, it can't be, but it is. This technology belonged to the Lermurians." Sophus said, Artemis leaned forward on the table in curiosity.

"All records show that they were destroyed by the Atlantean super weapon." Artemis said.

"Yes, they are dead, but their city and their technology could still exist." Sophus said.

"My old friend, what are you saying?" Poseidon said.

"You rebuilt Atlantis from its previous glory using our technology. What if someone else did the same with the Lemurians?" Sophus said.

"You mean Oceanus?" Ian asked. Athena and Artemis both looked at the young demigod and smiled.

"Exactly Ian, you're paying attention for once." Sophus said sarcastically, as everyone chuckled, except for Ian and Thalia.

"How can you tell that the technology is Lemurian?" Athena asked. Sophus gave her a satisfied stare.

"Good question" Sophus said. He began to run through some equations on the computer at a speed that I found difficult to follow. I looked at my mother, and I saw her eyes moving at an incredible pace to keep up with him. When he finished, he then hit the enter button, my mother just stared at him with a huge smile. "I just reconfigured the city sensor arrays to provide details on the enemy ship; thats the reason" He pointed to a interior structure towards the front of the ship. The screen zoomed in, and suddenly an organic reading flashed on the screen. "This ship has a brain."

"You mean like a computer brain?" I asked.

"No, look closer." Sophus said. I stared at the screen until I realized the answer.

"You've got it now; this ship has a real organic brain. Even more important; this ship is organic in nature. The Lemurians grew their ships, in other words they had living ships. Can you imagine a ship that could think, and that could repair itself, if injured?" Sophus said.

"That's it, that's why the Atlantean super weapon caused so much damage to them." Poseidon said. Everyone turned toward him in curiosity.

"Yes, my friend, you're correct." Sophus said. The rest of us stared at them in curiosity. "You see, the Atlantean super weapon destroyed organic tissues. From the largest whale to the smallest microbe; this weapon killed anything alive. It was the perfect doomsday weapon." Sophus said, toward the end I could see the sadness on his face, and the horror of the memories reflected in his eyes. Poseidon put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You did everything you could, they wouldn't listen to you. It wasn't your fault." Poseidon said.

"I created that weapon, of course it's my fault." Sophus said.

"Yes, but you could not control how they used it." Poseidon said. Sophus sighed; you could tell that the two of them had argued this issue before. My mother broke the awkward silence.

"So there is a fleet of these ships on their way to Atlantis?" Athena asked.

"Yes, they are pretty far out, but this ship must be a scout. Our city sensors range is limited." Poseidon said, then I noticed Ian stand up, and run to a computer terminal by the corner of the room. He sat down, and began to type away furiously.

"Good idea son, the sonar nets." Poseidon said, Sophus's eyes lit up at the idea.

"You'll have to reconfigure them." Sophus said.

"On it" Ian said confidently. After a few minutes of him typing, the hologram above the table began to change into a sonar display. Several blips began to appear on the screen on the far side away from the center of the map. "Atlantis is in the center, it appears that these ships are coming from the South at twenty knots, currently the sensor nets detect ..." Ian's voice trailed off.

"Ian, what's happening?" Poseidon asked worriedly.

"There are at least one thousand ships headed our way." Ian said in complete shock.

"What? How can that be possible?" Poseidon asked.

"Clearly its possible; we have to mount a defense." Athena said. Poseidon looked at her with a wry smile on his face.

"Ian contact my generals." Poseidon ordered. Ian nodded as he furiously typed away on his terminal. After a good ten minutes the doors to the war room opened revealing two men, who walked in proudly, they wore gold armor, and carried smaller versions of Poseidon's trident. They walked toward the table, and bowed before Poseidon.

"My lord" They both said at the same time.

"Good, you made it here very quickly my old friends. These are the generals of the Atlantean fleet, besides Perseus that is." Poseidon said. He gestured to the first man, who had dark brown hair and blue eyes. "This is Thaumas, the god of the wonders of the sea, he controls our fast interceptor fleet." Poseidon then gestured to the second man who had blond hair and green eyes. "This is Proteus, god of the changing sea, he leads my full heavy cruiser fleet." We all bowed to the two gods. "Proteus these are our guests. Lady Artemis and Lady Athena along with Thalia, daughter of Zeus and Annabeth, daughter of Athena." The two gods bowed at us with warm smiles.

"My lord, we heard that Perseus has been injured in battle with Oceanus, will he be joining the battle?" Proteus asked. Poseidon looked at him sadly.

"I'm afraid that my son is in a coma at the moment." Poseidon said, Proteus and Thaumas both wore concerned looks.

"Will, general Tyson command the Trident?" Thaumas asked.

"I'm afraid Tyson will command his brethren Cyclops, I have ordered him to the forges to ready the Cyclops army." Poseidon said.

"Who will command the Trident, my lord." Proteus asked. Poseidon turned, and looked at Ian. Ian's face paled as he realized what his father's stare meant.

"Ian, you shall command the Trident." Poseidon said. Proteus and Thaumas looked at Ian in concern before they wiped the emotion from their faces. "Does anyone dispute my order?" No one dared say anything against Poseidon's command.

"Who will stay to defend the inside of the city?" Athena asked, changing the subject.

"I will stay, and guard the city from the top of the citadel." Poseidon said as he touched a button on his display, the holographic image shifted until an image of the palace appeared. Suddenly, a tall tower grew from the middle of the palace until it stood just twenty feet from the edge of the shield. The tower was capped by a glass dome, that seemed to glow with a strange blue energy.

"What is that?" Artemis asked.

"That is where I keep my trident." Poseidon said. So that was the location where the trident was house when it wasn't in Poseidon's hand.

"I would like to assist in the defense of the city." Athena and Artemis said at the same time making the two look at each other warily. Poseidon gave both of them a warm smile.

"I would be honored to have both of you by my side as we enter the battle." Poseidon said proudly making both goddesses blush.

"Lord Poseidon, I know that I speak for Thalia when I say that we would like to accompany Ian aboard the Trident." I said. Poseidon smiled at me, and then looked at Thalia. She nodded in agreement as she gave a concerned look toward Ian, who still looked shocked, and a little green around the gills; no pun intended.

"Permission granted. Now, Proteus and Thaumas prepare the fleets. Ian take your crew back to the Trident, and prepare for departure. Sophus, please accompany Artemis, Athena and I to the citadel. We will need your knowledge of the enemy." Poseidon ordered. Everyone nodded in agreement, and then left the war room. Before we left an Iris message appeared in the middle of the table.

My lord. A voice said in my head. I looked around as I realized that everyone else had heard the voice as well. Poseidon looked into the message window within the rainbow to see a dolphin swimming in the sea.

"Delphin, you received our call." Poseidon said.

Yes, I will have a group ready to provide support to the fleet, Delphin said within our brains.

"Good, please give my thanks to the volunteers." Poseidon said.

I will my lord, see you soon, Delphin said as the message faded.

"What do you mean by volunteers?" Athena asked.

"Delphin as most of you know is the god of dolphins, and he is also the general of our volunteer marine animal force. It was Percy's idea. He did not feel that it was right for me to order sea creatures to fight for us, he said it was too much like Oceanus. So with Delphin's help we created a volunteer force of sea creatures that choose to fight with us against our enemies." Poseidon said.

"As god of the seas you could command them to fight." Artemis said.

"I could, but I agree with Percy. I will not order them to fight, if they choose not to. I understand the errors of my previous ways. I must rule, but I must do so compassionately. Something that Oceanus could never understand." Poseidon said. "I will never order creatures to their deaths, I will ask for their assistance through the volunteer force, and thats all." I felt proud, so proud of Percy and his father. I looked at my mother, and I could tell that she was seeing Poseidon in a different light. This time with him in Atlantis had certainly changed her perception of him. "Now everyone has their orders, may the spirits of the seas be with you." Ian, Thalia and I left the war room, and then continued to walk toward the Trident. Ian seemed very quiet, and I could tell that Thalia was worried.

"Ian, what's wrong?" I asked. I grew tired of waiting for Thalia.

"I've never commanded the Trident before; Tyson was always there when Percy was away. What if I screw up?" Ian said. Thalia grabbed him by the arm, and faced him angrily.

"Ian Theseus Anderson, you will do just fine, and do not let me here you talk that way again." Thalia yelled. Ian for his part was completely stunned, he never heard Thalia, so forceful before, but I knew that he would have to get use to it, that was the real Thalia.

"Listen to her Ian." A voice said, we all turned around to see Sophus standing behind us with a smile on his face. "Daughters of Zeus, so forceful, and well, reckless at times." Thalia just stared at the old man, but she smiled when Sophus gave her an amused grin.

"Reminds you of sons of Poseidon, don't they?" I asked. Sophus looked toward me, and nodded.

"Quite true, daughter of Athena." Sophus said as he turned back toward Ian. "Percy believed that you were ready to lead, and frankly, so do I." Sophus said. Ian walked forward, and gave the old man a hug.

"Thank you" Ian said.

"No thanks necessary, follow your training, remember, you were taught by the best." Sophus said as he touched the control on his wrist, and then dissolved into nothingness. Ian put his arm around Thalia, and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks, lightning girl." Ian said, making Thalia blush,

"You're welcome, water boy." Thalia said. I rolled my eyes, and started walking toward the Trident.

"Are you two teenage love birds going to come, or not?" I asked sarcastically. They both gave me the death glare as they ran to catch up. We were about to go into battle against a relatively unknown fleet, but for some reason, I felt more confident than ever.

_**AN: Next chapter, the Battle for Atlantis.**_


	15. Battle for Atlantis, Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: The Ocean's Son

Chapter 15: Battle for Atlantis, Part One

_In Atlantis_

**Athena's POV**

Artemis and I followed Poseidon down a corridor until we reached a lone elevator. Poseidon placed his hand on a panel to the side of the door, the panel illuminated scanning the palm of his hand.

"DNA signature accepted, welcome Lord Poseidon." A computer voice stated; the doors to the elevator opened, and we walked inside, suddenly the air within the elevator changed, and then Sophus appeared next to us.

"Where were you my old friend?" Poseidon asked.

"Saying goodbye to the children." Sophus said.

"Do you think that Ian will be able to command the Trident well enough during this battle?" I asked.

"My son is young, but he can handle himself." Poseidon said through gritted teeth, I knew from experience that he did not like to have his decisions questioned, especially those related to his children.

"I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect." I said still not believing that I just apologized to him again. My statement must have taken him by surprise because it took him a moment to speak.

"No harm done." Poseidon said finally. The doors to the elevator opened revealing one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen. Poseidon's face lit up at the sight before him.

"Sophus, my old friend you really did an outstanding job." Poseidon said.

"I just followed your plans to the letter, and well I might have added a few special touches." Sophus said as I turned to look at the room in front of me. The walls of the room were made of a blue glass that I had never seen before. The ceiling was a glass dome made of the same glass. The glass was framed with adamantine, I had no idea how he found so much of that precious metal. The view the through the glass was spectacular; you could see the shield up close it was amazing. The shield was a mix of blue, green and gold colors that seemed to pulsate at a steady frequency. The power seemed alive, and then I remembered this was powered by Atlantean crystals, and in a manner they were alive. I looked back at the inside of the room to see a large round display of computer and monitors. Four seats were positioned around the displays. I looked past the displays to the very center of the room, an object stood proudly, it was Poseidon's trident, it was placed with its handle in a gold holder with the points of the trident standing straight up pointing toward the ceiling. We all followed Poseidon over to the trident, once he stepped within a few feet of the weapon it seemed to sense his presence. The trident began to glow with its usual blue-green aura. I looked ay my sister, and she was as mesmerized as the rest of us. Poseidon touched the trident, and at that moment the entire room became illuminated. Poseidon began to glow until his body was covered with gold armor that was encrusted with power crystals. He stepped toward us, and motioned toward the control desk. All four of us sat around a display, and prepared for the battle to come.

"This is amazing." Artemis said. Poseidon gave her a warm smile.

"Yes, I have to agree." I said in confirmation. Poseidon gave me the same smile.

"Sophus, please show our guests how to use these systems. I need to prepare for battle." Poseidon said, I watched as Poseidon walked toward the far side of the room. Sophus began to explain the displays and the systems, but I already knew what these machines did. I think Sophus understood that as he gave me a slight nod. I stood, and then walked over to where Poseidon stood. He was looking at two life size statues that stood surrounding a tall flame. Poseidon turned when he saw me. "The curiosity too much for you?" I blushed slightly at his statement. He walked away from the statues, and then I gasped at the sight. The statue on the left was a full size sculpture of Orion, the sculpture was painted, and his blue eyes shined exactly like Ian's. Then I looked to the right to see a full size sculpture of Theseus, his green eyes shined exactly like Perseus's. Poseidon must have understood my thoughts, and my surprised look.

"Orion and Theseus were my two favorite demigod children, until Perseus and Orion were born." Poseidon said.

"They were both great young men." I said, meaning every word.

"Orion loved Artemis very much, and well Theseus loved you the same." Poseidon said, I tried to conceal the tear that ran down my cheek, but I failed.

"I blamed both of you for their deaths for so long. I was wrong, Apollo made a stupid mistake, and Artemis followed through on it. Well, you used your mind to come up with the logical answer, when it came to love Theseus was far from logical. It wasn't so much that they died that got to me, but how and when they died. They were both too young, and too full of promise to have died so young." Poseidon said. It was the most I had ever heard him speak about the two heroes, ever.

"Uncle, I'm sorry for what happened to Theseus. I blamed myself for a long time." I said.

"Is that why you despised Percy, so much?" Poseidon asked.

"I didn't despise him, I just didn't want him around my daughter, I was afraid he would hurt her." I said.

"Your plan was to get Percy to forget about her, and then break up with her, so much for trying not to hurt her." Poseidon said. I knew he was right, I had done to my daughter the exact thing I tried to avoid. I had hurt her, and made her life miserable for the past ten years. The tears started to flow from my eyes even more now. Poseidon grabbed my shoulders gently, and then he turned me to face him. He carefully wiped the tears from my eyes, then he gave me a warm hug. I had never hugged my uncle before, but in his arms I felt safe, warm, and at peace. Never since I embraced Theseus did I ever feel this way before. We separated after a moment, but he still had his hands on my shoulders. My tears were gone, but I felt surprised, and Poseidon's face showed he felt the same. I looked into his eyes that were the same as Theseus and Perseus, the beautiful sea green that I always tried to block out of my mind, but now I felt myself drawn to them. We stared into each others eyes for a moment, until someone cleared their throat. We both separated instantly.

"My lord, everything is ready." Sophus said with a sly smile on his face.

"Very well my old friend, we'll wait here until the enemy approaches the city. Contact the fleet, have them engage the enemy when in range." Poseidon said confidently. I followed him over to the control desk, but I couldn't get that earlier feeling out of my head.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

We were on the bridge of the Trident, Ian sat in the Captain's chair, Thalia was at the weapons controls, and I sat at the navigation and system controls. Will and Jake were in the engineering section, which also housed the weapons systems.

"Thals, weapons?" Ian asked.

"Conventional and crystal torpedoes ready, and the outer hull armor is active." Thalia read from he control display.

"Navigation?" Ian asked.

"Navigation systems a go, top speed available upon command, all systems green." I confirmed.

"Bridge to Jake." Ian said through the intercom.

"Jake here." Jake said.

"Status" Ian said.

"Will and I have everything well in hand, we are a go." Jake said.

"Good, prepare for departure." Ian said. "Conn, engage hover systems."

"Aye, sir." I said as I engaged the hover systems. The Trident lifted off the main plaza in Atlantis as we moved toward the shield. We moved through the shield into the water.

"Disconnect hover, power up marine systems." Ian said.

"Aye, sir." I said. The engines of the Trident roared to life.

"Set course for rendezvous with fleet, full speed ahead when ready." Ian ordered.

"Course set, full speed now." I said as I hit the controls, and the Trident moved ahead at full speed to meet up with the fleet. We reached the fleet in under twenty minutes.

Ian hit a few controls on his chair, and suddenly the main view screen flickered, it showed a split screen with the face of Proteus on one side and Thaumas on the other.

"Generals." Ian said.

"Captain, we are happy you've joined us." Proteus said.

"You will be joining the main fleet with me Captain." Proteus ordered.

"Yes, sir." Ian said.

"Good, my forces are about to engage the enemy in a first strike encounter. We will inform the fleet of their capabilities. Thaumas out." Thaumas said as his face disappeared from the screen.

"Captain, prepare your ship, I want you to lead the left flank of my fleet, while I take the right." Proteus said.

"Aye sir" Ian said.

"Good luck son. Proteus out." Proteus said as the screen turned off.

"You heard the general, I'm linking our external communications with our section of the fleet, now." Ian said. Ian punched a few controls. "Bridge to Jake."

"Jake here." Jake confirmed.

"Jake, can you handle things down there without Will?" Ian asked.

"Yes sir, everything is automated, I'll be fine." Jake said.

"Send Will to the bridge, I need him for communications, we will be leading the left flank of the fleet." Ian said.

"I'll be right up sir." Will said as the link ended. After a few minutes Will joined us on the bridge, and then took his seat at the communications station.

"Everything ready sir, I'm in direct connection with fleet communications." Will said.

"Good prepare for orders." Ian said. Suddenly, the screen clicked on, the face of General Proteus stood before us.

"Captain, General Thaumas, and his forces have engaged the enemy about three miles outside our current position. Thauamas states that enemy forces do number about one thousand, and he is picking up ground forces marching toward Atlantis. I have contacted General Tyson; he will intercept them just outside the city. Also, General Delphin, and his forces will be providing back-up. It is up to our fleet to stop these enemy ships from reaching Atlantis, understand?" Proteus said.

"Aye sir." Ian said. Proteus nodded as the connection ended. "You heard him, we will be facing the enemy shortly, good luck, and it has been an honor serving with all of you." We all nodded in acknowledgment.

"Sir, sonar picking up two hundred enemy subs closing on our direction." I said.

"Will, contact the fleet, formation alpha two three, engage enemy now." Ian said.

"Aye sir, transmission sent." Will said.

"Conn, engage." Ian said. I engaged the preprogrammed formation. The Trident roared to life, and then entered the battle. "Thals, fire when ready."

"Firing" Thalia said as the sound of torpedoes could be heard leaving the sub. Explosions could be heard in the distance.

"We have two enemy subs on our tail." I said.

"Evasive maneuvers, full speed." Ian ordered.

"Aye sir." I said as the Trident moved faster through the water in a zig zag pattern. "Three torpedoes in the water, on our tail." Ian touched a key on his chair, the main view screen turned to a rear view of the Trident. The three enemy torpedoes could be seen heading our way. Ian punched more controls as a red crosshairs shown on the screen. Suddenly, a joystick extended from the chair into Ian's hand. I saw the crosshairs move and then a beam of blue energy shot from the rear of the sub detonating two of the torpedoes. "Third torpedo still hot, and evading our tracking system."

"Damn, increase speed, set course for three two four mark seven eight, maximum speed." Ian said.

"Sir thats heading straight toward ..." I said before he cut me off.

"I know, just do it." Ian yelled. I punched the controls, and I could feel the Trident bank hard to port. We were heading straight for an undersea mountain. "Distance to mountain, countdown."

"three hundred yards, two-fifty, two hundred, one-fifty ..." I said.

"Emergency blow all ballast tanks, set course one hundred eighty degree up angle, full speed." Ian yelled. I could hear the ballast tanks empty, and the sub strain under the pressure. We were all pushed down into our seats as the Trident barely missed the mountain. The then next thing we heard was the explosion of the torpedo. "Bring us out of ascent, set course back to fleet, maximum speed." I let out a sigh of relief, and I noticed Will and Thalia do the same. "Prepare weapons" Ian said as he looked toward Thalia. "Will, contact fleet, we need status now."

_**AN: Next chapter, more battle to come.**_


	16. Battle for Atlantis, Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: The Ocean's Son

Chapter 16: Battle for Atlantis, Part 2

_Onboard the Trident_

**Annabeth's POV**

"Will, contact fleet, we need status, now." Ian ordered.

"Fleet status, ten boats destroyed, and three damaged. Enemy status, fifty boats destroyed, and fifteen damaged." Will rattled off.

"Order our section of the fleet to regroup, formation beta two seven. Have them form up, and fire when in range." Ian said.

"Aye, sir." Will said. Ian punched some keys on his control panel.

"Bridge to engineering, status?" Ian asked.

"No damage, refilling ballast now, all weapons systems, a go." Jake said.

"Conn, set course, and formation to form up with our section of the fleet, maximum speed." Ian ordered.

"Aye, sir." I said as I ran my hands over the controls. The Trident moved forward effortlessly through the water. We took our position in the middle of the fleet, and then reentered the battle.

"Thals, fire when in range." Ian said.

"Aye, sir" Thalia responded. I looked at the sonar screen to see numerous enemy ships heading toward our section of the fleet. Once in range I could see hundreds of smaller dots that represented torpedoes in the water, then the target lock alarm sounded. I looked at my controls nervously.

"Captain, I have torpedo lock, three headed our way." I stated. I could see Ian's determined look grow grim at my warning.

"Evasive maneuvers, full speed ahead." Ian ordered. I ran my hands over the controls as the Trident moved through the water in an erratic pattern. I fired off countermeasures; two of the torpedoes lost lock, and then exploded into the sea floor below. The third torpedo remained locked onto us as I tried to outrun it. I looked over at Ian; he had brought the last torpedo up on the main view screen. I could see it only a few hundred yards behind us, closing fast. Ian brought out his control stick, and lined up the crosshairs on the torpedo, and fired. The green beam of energy cut through the water like a laser hitting the enemy torpedo a mere hundred yards from our position. The explosion shook the Trident violently as the lights flickered around us. "Damage report" I looked at my controls, we were still moving, but only at half speed.

"Jake here; slight overload to left engine, I'm working on it now. Minor hull scarring; no permanent damage." Jake said over the intercom.

"Conn, maximum speed ahead, set course to rejoin fleet." Ian said. I made the course correction, and piloted the sub back to the fleet.

"We're one mile from fleet." I said.

"Let me know when we are back in formation." Ian said.

"Aye sir" I said, as I saw our fleet on the sonar screen; they were still engaged with the enemy. Numerous torpedoes were in the water targeting both sides. We were headed back into the fray.

* * *

_Atlantis - Citadel of the Trident_

**Poseidon's POV**

Athena, Artemis, Sophus and I sat in the control room of the citadel of Atlantis overseeing the battle.

"Status?" I asked.

"Numerous casualties on both sides, no clear winner. It appears that both sides are evenly matched." Athena said.

"The Trident?" I asked.

"Still in the fight, your son seems to be doing a good job." Athena said. Good, way to go Ian, I thought.

"What about those ground forces?" I asked.

"About a half mile outside the city, but Tyson, and the Cyclops army are in position to intercept." Sophus said.

"What about Delphin, and his reinforcements?" I asked.

"On their way, last contact put them about a mile outside of the city." Artemis said.

"When are we going to enter the fight?" Athena asked. I looked at her skeptically.

"Are you and Artemis in fighting condition?" I asked. They both looked at me, and then nodded.

"Alright, we're the last defense for the city. We will fight any enemy that gets passed my son's forces." I said.

"Sophus, keep me informed of any breaches in the shield." I ordered.

"My lord, organics can pass through the shield, I will only be able to tell that they made it through, I won't be able to tell who, or what they might be." Sophus said. I mulled that over; they could be friend or foe, monster or something else.

"Just do what you can." I said. Sophus nodded, and went back to his display screen. I walked forward to one of the large glass display windows in the citadel. I looked out over the ocean depths, I could see the lights of battle in the distance, and I knew that my son was out there fighting for his life. I prayed to Thalassa and Pontus to keep him safe. I felt someone walk up, and then stand next to me. I looked to see Athena standing beside me looking out over the city, and the ocean depths beyond.

"Atlantis really is a beautiful city." Athena said. I knew she was just trying to make small talk.

"I love this city, almost as much as I love the oceans." I said with a wide grin. I looked at her closely, maybe for the first time. Her raven hair was pulled into a long braided pony tail, and her piercing grey eyes looked out the window analyzing her surroundings. Her features were sharp, but at the same time graceful, she really is a beautiful woman I thought. What am I saying? "I wish we had never been enemies, you might have been able to see it sooner." Athena turned, and looked at me curiously; I could tell she was trying to analyze the sincerity of my words. I guess she found what she was looking for as she cleared her throat.

"I agree our rivalry, and animosity didn't help anyone." Athena stated firmly. I nodded in agreement, and then I gave her a warm smile, she accepted it, and smiled in return. I couldn't get over how beautiful she was when she smiled. I really think I've lost my mind, I thought. I turned toward her, and stretched out my hand.

"Friends?" I asked. Athena looked into my eyes, and then down toward my outstretched hand. She grabbed my hand gently, and squeezed firmly.

"Friends it is." She answered. When she touched my hand I felt electricity shoot up my arm, almost as strong as Zeus's lightning bolts. I saw her eyes grow big at the sensation, we immediately let go of each other's hands as her cheeks turned red, and I could feel mine do the same. We both turned back toward the glass, I can't describe these feelings. With Sally or Aethra, I never felt this way when I touched them, Athena was so different, and a part of me was enthralled by this feeling, but scared at the same time. I broke away from my internal thoughts as I saw movement near the edge of the city.

"Excuse me." I said as I turned, and then walked back to the control room. When I approached Sophus he looked up at me curiously. "Zoom in on the southern gate." Sophus hit a few buttons, and then the main view screen that hung from the ceiling flickered into view. The image focused until a large battle could be seen just outside the southern gate. I could see numerous Cyclops fighting with clubs, sticks, and spears against a large force of sharkmen. The sharkmen wore golden armor, and carried sword, shields, spears and battle axes. The ground battle had begun. "Keep an eye on that battle; let us know as soon as any forces cross into the city. I walked back to the center of the citadel, and clutched my trident in my right hand. The dark area of the citadel glowed with the power of my weapon. My golden armor glowed as the blue Atlantean crystals powered up. I shot a beam of energy straight into the ceiling, the glass of the citadel allowed my energy to penetrate its surface without breaking the glass. The beam from my trident hit the city's shield, which in turn caused a giant green trident to appear in the shield.

"What is that for?" Athena asked curiously. I turned toward her, and smiled.

"This is a signal to the city defense forces. They will arrive here soon enough, and then we shall deploy them near the southern gate to the city. Athena and Artemis, are you both up to a battle?" I said. Athena and Artemis walked toward me, and bowed.

"Lord Poseidon, we are willing and able to assist in any capacity needed." They both said at the same time. I gave each of them an amused smile.

"I was hoping you both would say that. Sophus, you have command of the citadel, keep us informed of all occurrences." I said. I turned back to Artemis and Athena. Athena wore gold armor with Aegis strapped to her left wrist, and her spear in her other hand. I looked toward Artemis; she wore her silver armor, with her bow strapped across her shoulder, and two hunting knives in each hand. "Follow me" we stood next to each other, I lifted my trident in the air, and a blue aura of energy engulfed us as we disappeared. A moment later we reappeared near the base of the citadel with a large group of mermen waiting for us. The mermen army wore golden armor with crystals that were similar to my own. They all carried an assortment of pikes, sword, spears and axes. One merman ran to my location, and bowed gracefully.

"My lord, our forces are ready to repel any invasion of the city." The merman said.

"Thank you Captain." I said. I looked toward Artemis and Athena, they were watching me closely. "To the south gate." Artemis, Athena and I led the mermen army to the south gate. When we arrived we could see the battle between the sharkmen and the Cylops raging on the other side of the shield. "Archers forward, swordsmen take position to provide close support to the archers. Pikeman and spearman create a line to the side of the gate; prepare to advance on my orders. Axemen, provide flank support." Athena and Artemis looked at me in awe. I stared back with an amused smile. "You never thought I could lead soldiers into battle?" They both just looked at me slack jawed. "I was leading soldiers into battle before you both were born." They both smiled, and then nodded in agreement. Suddenly, dozens of sharkmen ran through the shield boundary, and into the city. "Attack" I yelled.

I ran into battle wielding my trident in front of me, two sharkmen advanced toward me with their spears in hand. Instead of blasting them with my trident, I ran forward one spear moved toward my abdomen, but I easily blocked it while locking its pointed blade in between the blades of my trident. The second sharkman ran forward trying to skewer me, but I moved away from his strike at the last minute as his blade cut deeply into the chest of his comrade. I twisted my trident breaking the spear in half as I completed a full spin. The second sharkman staggered away from his comrade, his surprised face froze as I drove my trident deep into his abdomen. He tried to scream, but all he could do was cough on the blood that filled his throat.

I turned to see Artemis slicing a sharkman to pieces with her hunting knives. Athena for her part fought two sharkmen. The two enemies flinched before the sight of Aegis. Athena in several quick movements dispatched the two enemies with ease. I was amazed at her prowess with a spear. Athena and Artemis ran toward me. Suddenly, a loud noise erupted from behind me as a large ball of Greek fire flew toward our direction. I held my trident above my head, and created an energy shield that protected the three of us from the blast. I narrowed my vision as I aimed my trident. My weapon glowed with immense power as I fired a blast of incredible energy toward the catapult; the weapon was instantly vaporized along with the enemy soldiers that defended it. I looked back toward my army to see them advancing on the enemy causing them to run through the shield into the waiting clutches of my son, and the Cyclops army. Artemis, Athena and I watched as Tyson, and his brethren dispatched the remaining sharkmen with ease.

Tyson and his forces marched through the shield boundary, and bowed before me. I motioned for them to rise.

"Daddy, we have destroyed the enemy." Tyson said. I looked at my son proudly as I walked up and hugged him caringly.

"Great job my boy. I commend you and your brave brethren." I said as Artemis and Athena approached. Then my gold gauntlet on my right arm glowed. I touched the gemstone on the gauntlet as a holographic image of Sophus appeared in front of me.

"My lord, the enemy ground forces have been defeated, but I'm afraid there is another force closing on your position." Sophus declared.

"What force?" I asked.

"It appears that several monstrous sea creatures are on their way." Sophus said.

"What kind?" I asked curiously.

"I can tell that several are giant and colossal squid, but I am unable to identify the others, but they are some species of fish." Sophus said.

"Keep us posted my friend." I said. I turned to Tyson.

"Son, prepare your forces to meet the enemy on the outside of the shield, I will accompany you." I said. I looked toward Artemis and Athena. "I'm afraid this is where we part, I turn over the remnants of my mermen army to your command Athena. I appreciate the support both of you have given me, and my soldiers. Wish me luck." Athena and Artemis both bowed in respect, I nodded before I followed Tyson and his brethren into the ocean depths beyond.

_**AN: More to come in the battle for Atlantis.**_


	17. Battle for Atlantis, Part Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: The Ocean's Son

Chapter 17: Battle for Atlantis, Part 3

_Outside the City of Atlantis_

**Poseidon's POV**

I crossed through the city's shield, and entered the depths of the ocean. I swam to Tyson, and his Cyclops army. They all bowed in respect as I approached.

"The enemy will be here soon." I said. The Cyclops stood straight and proud with their weapons at the ready.

"Daddy, we're ready." Tyson said confidently. I gave my son a hug and a smile.

"You've done well son." I said. Suddenly, I felt a change in the water. I looked off in the distance, and froze at the sight before me. The water above us was filled with giant and colossal squid. They pulsed with color, and that color was red. A clear signal of aggression, then they flew toward us like rocket. I dodge a large whip as it struck the boulder behind me smashing it to pieces. I raised my trident and fired, cutting through several squid with one sweep of my weapon. A dark cloud of ink spread throughout the water temporarily blinding me. I looked at the Cyclops army, they were outnumbered and overpowered by the sheer force of the squid. I motioned for Tyson and his army to fall back to the city, until I felt the presence of an old friend. Out of the darkness came a large dolphin and behind him were dozens of sperm whales, they hit the squid with such force that several squid fled in fright. The tide of the battle had turned. I motioned for Tyson and his army to press the attack. More squid came out of the darkness, including the largest colossal squid I had ever seen.

We were holding our own against the enemy, until I could feel an unusual change in the water currents, almost like several massive objects were displacing the ocean currents. It didn't feel like submarines, no these objects were organic, but massive. I peered through the darkness of the ocean depths until I saw a half dozen silhouettes about a few fathoms above my position. I raised my trident, and created a massive blue light that illuminate the battlefield. The sight before me made my skin crawl, and I felt my spine turn to jelly. In the water above us circling were roughly a half dozen giant sharks. They were each the size of a whale with massive jaws. They had teeth as big as a man's head. They circled the battlefield waiting for their opportunity to strike.

I sent a mental order to Delphin, he ordered the whales to attack the sharks leaving the Cyclops to handle the squid. The sharks were no match for the massive sharks, they were being ripped to shreds. I had to think of something, I was broken away from my thoughts by a beautiful blue-green light that emanated from the city. I turned to see Percy walk out of the city, and then into the ocean depths. He was shirtless with only a pair of shorts. The pendant around his neck glowed with power. The huge colossal squid I saw earlier was about to attack me when it stopped. I could see its eyes, and they were locked onto my son. The massive creature swam to Percy, I was about to fire my trident when suddenly I stopped. I wasn't sure why, but I just felt that I shouldn't attack this creature. The squid approached Percy, and affectionately rapped its tentacles around my son. I looked closely at Percy, and his sea green eyes that matched my own were glowing with the power of the pendant. The squid began to pulse with color; yellows, oranges, reds and blues. The creature was beautiful. The squid quickly let go of my son, and swam towards its brethren. Once it reached its fellow squid a light show of incredible proportions lit up the dark ocean water. It looked like a laser light show as the squid communicated with each other.

The squid began glow orange, they withdrew from attacking Tyson and his army. They flew through the water like a thousand rockets until they hit the giant sharks at full speed. The water was filled with color, shadows, ink, blood and water bubbles. When the fighting subsided the sharks were dead. Only two whales remained, they swam toward Delphin, but the squid floated in front of us. Percy swam to them, he floated in the center of the mass of squid with the pendant glowing around him. The squid began to pulse with light until they finally stopped. They swam off back into the depths leaving Percy alone with the massive squid that had held him earlier. The squid's eyes glowed blue-green like Percy's then it swam off into the darkness. Percy swam back towards us with a big smile on his face. The Cyclops army cheered as he approached.

* * *

_Onboard the Trident_

**Ian's POV _(AN: Many of you asked for it, so here it is.)_**

I checked the screen attached to the command chair, we were doing well so far, but the enemy was far from finished. I still can't get over the fact that I'm in command of the Trident. I always wanted to do this, but never in battle. I think I've done well so far, but my stomach is tied in a huge knot. If it wasn't for Thalia, I would pass out I think. Every time I feel that way I look at her, and she gives me that smile that makes my heart flutter, and it gives me the will and courage to go on. I'm not going to let dad and Percy down.

"We'll reach the rest of the fleet in five minutes Captain." Annabeth said.

"Thals, prepare weapons, we'll need them once we regroup." I said.

"Aye sir." She confirmed.

"Sir, incoming communication from General Proteus." Will said.

"On screen" I said. The image flickered on the large main view screen revealing the tired and haggard image of General Proteus.

"Trident here sir." I said. A smile crossed his face, but he still looked exhausted.

"Ian, we've got the situation covered here. The main command vessel of the Lemurians has broken through our line, it is headed straight toward the city. Your ship is the fastest, can you intercept?" Proteus asked.

"One moment sir." I said. I touched the controls on my chair.

"Bridge to Jake" I said.

"Jake here"

"Engine status?" I asked.

"All engines now up and running." Jake said.

"Good work, bridge out." I said as I turned back to the main view screen.

"General we'll set an intercept course immediately." I said. I could see Proteus exhale in relief.

"Good luck Ian, Proteus out." Proteus said.

"Conn, set intercept course per instructions from fleet, maximum speed." I ordered.

"Aye sir, course set." Annabeth said. I felt the ship turn and move at full speed ahead.

"Will, get me the Citadel." I ordered.

"Citadel on main viewer." Will said as the main view screen turned on revealing the worried face of Sophus.

"How goes things my boy?" Sophus asked. I smiled at my old teacher. He was a dear friend to our family, and Percy considered him a second father.

"The enemy fleet is well in hand, but the main enemy command ship broke through the lines, and is headed toward the city. We are on an intercept course, ETA fifteen minutes." I informed. Sophus's eyes grew big with worry.

"We only have ground forces, not interceptors available." Sophus said, this was bad, real bad.

"Do what you can, I'll do my best." I said.

"Good luck son, Citadel out." Sophus said. I looked back at the three other people on the bridge, they all stared at me with worry in their eyes. I had to be strong for them. We had one shot at knocking out the enemy, and I wasn't going to fail.

"Let me know when the enemy ship's in range." I said.

"Aye sir." Annabeth said. I carefully and quietly punched keys on the arm of my chair. They were the controls for the Arma. I powered up its systems, and readied it for launch. "In visual range sir."

"On screen" I ordered. The main view screen flickered on, and I could barely make out the enemy ship. I touched a button on my chair. The screen zoomed into a closeup of the enemy ship, it was almost twice the size of the Trident, it looked like a giant cuttlefish with tentacles that stretched from the rear of the sub.

"Are we in weapons range?" I asked.

"Yes, sir." Thalia said.

"Fire at will." I said. I felt two torpedoes leave the sub, but no others.

"What's happening?" I asked. I looked toward Thalia, she was punching controls, but nothing happened. I ran to her station, and knelt beside her. She gave me a curious look as I punch the controls next to her. We were out of weapons.

"Damn" I said as I slammed my fist on the side of the control panel. I looked at Thalia, and she was in shock from my outburst. "I'm sorry" I walked back to my chair. "Status of our two torpedoes?"

"The enemy was successful in evading them, but they seemed to have slowed by a few knots, maybe they were damaged." Thalia said.

"Yes, we can outrun them now." Annabeth said, I knew what I had to do, we were out of weapons, and there was no one else to stop them. I hit the intercom button on my chair.

"Jake" I said.

"Here sir." Here I go.

"Rig an overload switch to the energy crystal, and link that to my chair controls." I ordered,

"What? I didn't hear you." Jake said.

"Jake, you heard me, now do it." I yelled.

"Aye sir" Jake said reluctantly.

"What's going on?" Thalia asked. I looked at her, and then to Annabeth, I could tell that she knew what I was doing.

"We're the city's last hope, if that ship gets there first it will have a clear shot at destroying the shield." I said. I saw Thalia's eye widen in shock.

"You're not ..." She said before I cut her off.

"We're going to ram that ship, and before we do, the crystal will overload causing a miniature version of the explosion that nearly killed Percy. It will destroy that enemy ship." I said. I touched the controls on my chair, and suddenly Andi's computerized voice came over the intercom.

"Abandon ship, all hands to the Arma, abandon ship, this is not a drill." Andi said as the sirens blared around us. Thalia walked over toward me, I wasn't sure if she was angry or concerned, but all of that melted away when she kissed me.

"I'm sorry" She said. I looked at her completely stunned.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"I know how much this ship means to you." Thalia said as she held my hand. I could feel Annabeth and Will staring at us.

"I hope Percy can forgive me." I said. Thalia gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, he will." Thalia said.

"You all need to get to the Arma. Will go with them, I have to wait for Jake." I said. Thalia held onto my hand tightly. "Don't worry, once Jake gets here, and we finish, we'll be there, I promise." I kissed her, and then I watched Annabeth, Will and her climb down to the Arma. A few minutes later Jake ran into the bridge. I was sitting at the conn. As I locked the Trident onto the enemy vessel.

"Everything ready?" I asked. Jake looked at me angrily.

"Yeah, its ready" He spat.

"Believe me, I know how you feel, but this is the only way." I said. Jake sighed, and then he nodded in agreement.

"Andi" I said.

"Here captain." Andi said.

"We are locked onto the enemy sub, we're on a collision course." I said.

"I will die." Andi said. I hated myself for this.

"Yes, but Jake saved a copy of your core, you'll live again, we promise." I said as Jake nodded in agreement as he held the small metal jump drive that housed our AIs core. "Andi, I have one last task for you."

"Yes captain." Andi said.

"I need you to overload the crystal when the Trident is near the collision. We have to destroy that enemy sub to save Atlantis." I said.

"I understand, for Atlantis." Andi said, I could almost hear sadness in her voice.

"Andi, you're the best." I said.

"Thank you sir, now you both must leave." Andi said. Jake and I ran off the bridge, and slid down the ladder to the Arma. We entered the mini-sub, when Thalia saw me she sighed in relief. I sat in the command chair next to Annabeth.

"Everyone strap in this explosion is going to be a big one." I said, as we all strapped ourselves into our seats. I powered up the Arma as the room filled with the water. The front hatch opened, and I powered the sub forward into the ocean. I powered the sub into an ascent, and set the controls. We flew up through the water as a massive explosion rattled the tiny submarine.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked.

"Showing you the secrets of this sub." I said as we flew straight up through the water, I could feel the massive shockwave of the explosion behind us. I saw the water clear above us as we shot out of the water, and into the air. I hit the main control button on the display, and jet engines roared to life as the mini-submarine flew into the air. I looked at Annabeth and Thalia, they were both in shock. Jake and Will both smiled like fools. I flew the Arma through the air with ease, marveling at its effortless flight through the air.

"This is so damn cool." Annabeth said next to me. I couldn't help, but laugh at her excitement. It made me feel a little bit better about the Trident.

_**AN: Ian's in trouble now.**_


	18. Loving Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: The Ocean's Son

Chapter 18: Loving Memories

_Outside the City of Atlantis_

**Poseidon's POV**

Percy swam back towards us with a big smile on his face. The Cyclops army cheered as he approached. Tyson and I swam to meet him, I looked him over, he looked completely healed from his injuries, and his eyes seemed to shine.

"Son, are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Dad, I've never felt better." He said, he walked along the sea floor to Tyson, and then he collapsed into his arms. I ran to my sons, and touched Percy's skin, he was freezing.

"I'll take him to the hospital, take your army back to the forges. Tyson, well done." I said. A big smile crossed Tyson's mouth as he ordered the remnants of his forces back to the forges. I lifted my son into my arms like a small child, and carried him back into the city. Once through the shield, Artemis and Athena ran to greet me.

"Well done, we saw the battle from here. What's wrong with Percy?" Athena asked concerned.

"He collapsed after the battle, and he's freezing cold." I said. I saw Athena and Artemis blush.

"Probably has something to do with his lack of clothes." Athena said.

"He must have left the hospital in a hurry, but without his help we would have lost." I said. Artemis and Athena both nodded in agreement. "I need to get him back to the hospital."

"We'll go with you." Athena said. I nodded as I ran through the streets of the city in route to the hospital. We finally reached the building, several mermen doctors ran out, and helped me carry my son into the emergency room. They forced the three of us out of the intensive care unit as they worked on my son. Artemis, Athena and I sat in the waiting room; I paced the floor worriedly. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Athena. She was still wearing her full body armor, but her eyes shined beautifully considering the poor lighting of the room. What am I thinking? "Don't worry, he'll be fine." I nodded her hand was still on my shoulder, she moved it away quickly when she noticed, but I caught her hand in mine. She stared at our hands that were now clasped together, and then she stared curiously into my eyes.

"Thank you for your help, and concern. I feel terrible about the things that I did to you during our rivalry, they were stupid and childish. I'm grateful that you are willing to forget them, and move on. I hope we can be friends." I said sincerely. Athena's eyes grew big at my apology, she squeezed my hand tightly.

"All is forgiven, I acted stupidly too. I let my anger towards you ruin my daughters happiness. I helped take your sons memories away. You've forgiven me for that, and now you offer friendship. I'm happy to accept, Lord Poseidon." Athena said. I looked at her sternly.

"You can call me Poseidon, even here in my domain." I said. She gave me a hopeful smile as we let go each others hands. She walked over to Artemis, and sat down awkwardly. Artemis gave her a wry smile, which Athena tried to ignore. I walked back over to the medical desk. A nurse walked toward me and bowed.

"My lord, how can I help you?" She asked.

"What is my sons condition?" I asked.

"He is resting comfortably, he is in a special chamber that will allow his body temperature to rise slowly without injuring him. He's asleep at the moment." She said.

"Please let me know the minute he awakens." I said. I walked over, and sat down at a chair across from Artemis and Athena. They both broke away from their conversation when they saw me.

"How is he?" Artemis asked.

"He's in a special chamber that will warm his body gradually. The doctors said that he was dangerously close to hypothermia when we brought him in." I said. They both nodded sadly. Suddenly, I felt the familiar change in the air of the room, Artemis and Athena could feel it as well. We all turned around to see Sophus appear behind us. He walked over carefully, and sat down beside me. "How goes the battle?"

"Proteus contacted me, the enemy fleet was destroyed, and only a handful of ships escaped." Sophus said, but his sad expression worried me.

"Something happened to the Trident." I said warily. I could feel the anxious stares of Athena and Artemis.

"The children are fine, but I'm afraid that the Trident was destroyed my lord." Sophus said. What in the name of Oranos himself? "Don't be upset with Ian, this was the only way he could stop the enemy command ship from destroying the shield." My anger calmed; he did it to save Atlantis.

"Percy is going to be pissed." I said. Sophus nodded sadly. "Where are they now?"

"They should be here soon, they're on board the Arma, I told them to come here first." Sophus said.

"Good, we might be here a while." I said. Sophus nodded as he slumped down in his chair, and then fell fast asleep. I looked toward Artemis and Athena, they had amused expressions on their faces. "I wish I knew how he did that?" I whispered. The two goddesses laughed at my comment. Suddenly, the doors of the hospital burst open, and in ran Annabeth, Ian and Thalia. When they saw us sitting down they ran over, and immediately Sophus awoke.

"Damn loud kids." He said, I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Where is he, is he alright?" Annabeth asked worriedly. Athena put a hand on her shoulder.

"He is sleeping, his body temperature was dangerously low, he wasn't completely recovered from his injuries. The doctors are taking care of him, and he's stable at the moment." Athena said. Annabeth sighed visibly as she hugged her mother, and then they both sat down together. Ian walked over to me with Thalia standing beside him for support.

"Dad, I know your mad at me, but there was..." Ian said before I cut him off in a warm hug. He hugged me back, I could feel his tears leak on my shirt. I pulled away, and looked at him closely.

"You did the right thing, I'm proud of you son." I said. Ian's sad face turned to a smile. I could see Thalia smiling behind him. I walked over to Thalia, and held her shoulders. "Take care of my boy daughter of Zeus." I gave her a big smile, she returned it gladly.

"I don't understand, why did he leave the hospital?" Annabeth asked.

"He saved our butts, thats what he did. He somehow persuaded the enemy squid to fight for us." I said. Annabeth's eyes grew wide. "What is it?"

"Was their a huge colossal squid there?" She asked.

"Yes, it was the first one he communicated with." I said. Annabeth began to laugh along with Thalia and Ian. "What's so funny?"

"That was the squid that attacked the Trident when we were on our way to Micronesia. It was injured, but Percy risked his life to save it. We all thought he was crazy for doing it." Annabeth said.

"Sometimes being a hero has nothing to do with intelligence, or courage, or even skill. Sometimes compassion is the greatest weapon of a hero. Doing what is right when it is hard, thats the true meaning of heroism." Sophus said. I looked at Athena, and she smiled at the words of my old friend. "That boy has more compassion in his little finger than most people have in their entire bodies." We all nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me my lord." A nurse said, we all turned to face her.

"Yes" I said.

"Your son is out of the ICU, and is resting in room 304. The doctors will allow him one visitor at a time." The nurse said.

"Thank you" I said.

"Whose going to see him first?" Thalia asked. All of us turned toward Annabeth, she looked at us sheepishly.

"I think he would like to see you first." I said. Annabeth nodded, and then walked toward the elevator. I smiled at the idea of them getting back together, it was about time.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked to the elevator thinking about Percy. What was I going to say to him? Hey, my mom is sorry, but she can't get your memories back. This is all my fault because Hera hates me. I felt so useless. The elevator opened on the third floor. I walked to room 304, and then I opened the door carefully. Percy was lying on the hospital bed. He wasn't hooked up to any machines, so that made me feel better straight away. I closed the door, and then I felt eyes on me, I turned to see Percy smiling at me, he had a gleam in his eyes that I hadn't seen since we were teenagers. I gave him a hopeful smile as I walked to him. I sat down in the chair next to his bed, he never took his eyes off of me.

"How do you feel?" I asked. He gave me that crooked smile, the one that always made my heart beat faster.

"I feel great now that your here." He said, as I could feel my cheeks warm. His smile grew wider at the sight. He sat up in the bed with his legs over the edge in one quick movement, it surprised me so much that I almost fell out of my chair.

"I guess you do feel better. Do you remember what happened?" I asked. Percy's face grew serious, and I saw his forehead crease in thought. Then his eyes seemed to shine even brighter, if thats possible. He stared into my eyes, and I felt like a sixteen year old girl again.

"I remember everything Bethy." Percy said. I froze at the old name that he gave me. The one he gave me after we first started going out. He did remember everything. I think he saw the realization in my eyes because his crooked smile spread across his face again. I smiled back as tears started to roll down my cheeks. He reached forward, and wiped away the tears with his thumb. We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity. "I missed you, so much." My smile widened. We both began to lean forward until our lips crashed together. Percy and I would always kiss in a way that would make us feel lost. Like we were in the middle of the ocean, and nothing mattered, but the two of us. This kiss felt that way, but even more so. With my eyes closed I could see every special moment in our lives as a couple. Those memories and images flooded back into my mind at an incredible speed. We finally broke away from our kiss to breathe. I opened my eyes, Percy's were still closed. He opened his, and his eyes told me everything I ever wanted to know. He was back, my seaweed brain, the one I lost those many years ago. He smiled at me, and then he laid back down on his bed. He patted the spot next him. I laid down beside him. Percy rapped his arms around me, and held me tight. I fell asleep in the arms of the man I loved. I slept in contentment next to my best friend, and the love of my life. Nothing could ever be top that feeling.

_**AN: I hope you enjoyed that chapter, one more chapter to go before the completion of this story.**_


	19. The Wisdom of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: The Ocean's Son

Chapter 19: The Wisdom of Love

_In Atlantis_

**Athena's POV**

Annabeth had been in Percy's room for a good hour, and I could tell by Poseidon's incessant pacing that he was more than eager to see his son. I looked at him closely; he paced furiously back and forth down the hallway with a concerned look on his face. His brow was furrowed with worry, and his sea green eyes were as deep as the ocean outside of Atlantis. His dark hair was cut short with a slight curl to it, and his dark beard was now trimmed to a short mustache and goatee. He looked cute, in a manly almighty big three go sorta way. What am I thinking? I sound like Aphrodite. I cleared my mind of any thoughts of Poseidon's cuteness, ugh. I stood up, and walked towards him. I placed a hand on his shoulder making him stop in his tracks. He turned around with an annoyed look on his face, but when he saw me his face changed to a surprised expression.

"I think you need to stop pacing before you wear a hole in the floor." I said sarcastically. His face turned red, making me laugh to myself.

"Real funny there, wise one." He quipped. I gave him an amused glare, before I grabbed his hand, and then I pulled him towards the elevator. As we touched hands electricity shot up my arm. Why does his touch do that to me, I thought?

"Come on, we're going to see what's holding my daughter up." I said as the elevator doors closed behind us. We stood in silence, still holding hands. I saw Poseidon look down at our hands; I felt my cheeks warm in embarrassment. I let go of his hand, and then I looked toward the wall of the elevator avoiding his eyes. Why am I acting this way? I'm a freaking maiden goddess. I'm the goddess of wisdom, and I'm letting a man do this to me, Poseidon no less, my ancient enemy. However, I knew that he would never be my enemy again, these last few days I had seen a side of him I never thought I would see. I saw the real Poseidon. I had always thought that he was stupid, arrogant and a womanizer. In fact, he was the exact opposite. He had affairs with women because of his terrible arranged marriage to Amphitrite. Even those affairs were limited to women that he truly loved and connected with, like Percy's mom. He knew that he could never stay with them, but he gave them a son to love as a piece of him. I knew that he still cared for Sally, but he let her go, so she could be happy. I found out this information by talking to Sophus, I was surprised how willingly he was to tell me these things about his old friend. I also found out that he was very intelligent, but his free and laid back spirit made people think otherwise, much like Percy. He wasn't arrogant; he was just comfortable in his own skin. He lived in one of the most beautiful cities in the world, a city that few knew about.

"Athena, we're here." He said playfully as he held the elevator door for me. I snapped back to reality when I saw his amused grin.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of something." I said. He didn't say anything, he just gave me a smile as we walked side by side to Percy's room. I peaked in the window of the door to see Percy and Annabeth on his bed asleep. Percy had an arm around her protectively, and she was cuddled up against his chest with the biggest smile on her face. It had been a long time since I had seen my dear daughter that happy, and it made me smile in turn. I motioned for Poseidon to look, and a huge grin spread across his face as he watched them.

"They look so peaceful, should we wake them?" Poseidon asked. I gave him an evil smirk, which made him laugh. He nodded as he figured out what I wanted to do. I opened the door loudly as we both walked into the room laughing and talking about nothing in particular. Suddenly, Annabeth leapt from the bed; she fell to the floor on her butt. Percy sprang up in the bed wide eyed. They both stared at us in disbelief. Poseidon and I couldn't control ourselves anymore as we broke out in waves of laughter. Their surprised faces vanished and turned to stares of complete anger and embarrassment.

"Dad" Percy yelled.

"Mom" Annabeth yelled.

Poseidon and I stopped laughing as we wiped away the tears that had spilt down our cheeks as we laughed. I hadn't laughed that hard in years, and it felt great.

"Sorry children, but you both were such easy targets." I said. Percy and Annabeth both crossed their arms across their chests as they continued to glare at us. Poseidon and I just smiled at their pouty faces.

"We're sorry son. I'm so glad that you're alright." Poseidon said. Percy looked at his father, I saw the anger drain from his face as he gave his father a broad smile. They both hugged tightly.

"Thanks dad, how's Ian and Tyson?" Percy asked.

"They're fine son, worried about you." Poseidon said.

"Mom, guess what?" Annabeth said excitedly. All the anger she showed had faded away quickly.

"What, my dear?" I asked.

"Percy's memories are back." Annabeth said. I stood their shocked.

"How?" I asked. Then I remembered the medicine Sophus gave him. "That dirty old Atlantean." They all looked at me. "Sophus, he gave Percy some medicine, he said that it would help with the coma, but it cured his memory loss. Sophus knew all along." Everyone just stared at me, and then Poseidon began to laugh.

"That old man loves surprises." Poseidon said as his laugh turned to a huge smile that lit up the room. I just stared at the man in wonder. Then I remembered Percy. I walked over to him, and he eyed me suspiciously. I saw the worried looks on Poseidon's and Annabeth's faces.

"Percy, I'm sorry for helping to take your memories away." I said sincerely. Percy looked at me intently, and then a big smile spread across his face. He leaned forward, and gave me a big hug, which completely surprised me. He let go, and I just stood there shocked.

"Son, I think you broke her." Poseidon quipped. That snide comment broke me away from my shock, I gave him the death glare, but he just smiled that big, annoying and amazing smile, damn him, I thought.

"No wise cracks sea dog." I quipped. Poseidon's smile widened. "What?"

"You called me wise." He said. What?

"I did not; I said stop the wise cracks." I said. He just gave me his damn big smile again.

"So my cracks are wise?" He asked. I just chuckled, and then I rolled my eyes. I looked back toward Percy and Annabeth. They just stared at both of us in complete shock. Poseidon and I just laughed at their expressions.

"You two are getting along." Percy said. Annabeth was less surprised, but I could tell that she was still shocked that we acted like old friends now.

"Yes, we've apologized, the feud is over, and we have agreed to be friends." I said. Percy just smiled at both of us as he held Annabeth's hand.

"I'm glad" Percy said. "I accept your apology Athena, if Annabeth can forgive you so can I." I gave him a thankful smile.

"If Percy has his memories back does that mean the two of you are together now?" I asked hopefully. They both smiled at each other, and then they turned toward Poseidon and me.

"Yes" They both said at the same time. Poseidon and I both smiled at them, then I saw Poseidon's face grow serious as he looked at Percy. Percy's smile waned, then he stared at his father worriedly.

"What's wrong dad?" Percy asked.

"Son, the Trident was destroyed in the battle." Poseidon said. Percy slumped down into the bed as he held Annabeth's hand tighter. She gave him a sympathetic look. I felt sorry for him, the Trident was an incredible submarine, and I could only guess at how much it meant to Percy.

"What happened?" Percy said weakly. Annabeth hugged him tenderly.

"It was the only way to stop the enemy from destroying the city's shield. Ian did what he had to do." Poseidon said. Percy's eyes grew wide.

"You let Ian command the Trident?" Percy asked surprised.

"You told me that he was ready." Poseidon defended.

"He is ready, but I never thought you would do it." Percy said. Poseidon gave Percy a warm smile.

"I believe in you son, if you say he's ready, then he is. I've heard that he did a great job commanding the sub, he made the toughest decision anyone can make. I think your faith in him was well founded." Poseidon said. Percy nodded, and then he gave his father a thankful nod. "He thinks you're going to be mad at him."

"I'm not mad at him, you're right; he did exactly what I would have done in his situation. I need to talk to the little surfer punk." Percy said playfully.

"Son, we'll let you rest." Poseidon said as he looked towards Annabeth with a sly smile. Annabeth blushed at Poseidon's remark.

"Mom, are you staying for a while?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure, I have some more reading in the library." I said. Poseidon just rolled his eyes.

"If you can find time, oh wise one, I might give you a tour of the entire city." Poseidon said. I just punched him in the arm as we walked out of the room.

"Sounds good, sea monkey." I said as I smacked him on the back of the head, and then I ran to the elevator. Poseidon just glared at me, and then he ran after me. I can't believe that I'm acting like a teenager, but he just brings that out of me, somehow. We both ran into the elevator, I made it first. "I win" Poseidon glared at me at first, and then he raised his hands.

"I surrender" He said, which made me laugh. He started to laugh, and we just continued until the elevator opened up on the roof of hospital. We both stepped out not even paying attention. "We're on the roof, way to go brainiac." I just glared at him, and then we started to laugh again. I was holding my side as we both regained control.

"I have to stop laughing, or I think my side is going to split open." I said. Poseidon just smiled as he held his side as well.

"I know what you mean." He said. He held out his hand. "Truce" I nodded as I took his hand, I felt that familiar electricity run up my arm, and somehow we both came closer. I rapped my arms around him, and he rapped his around me. He was a good six inches taller than me. I just stared up into his eyes, and he stared down into mine. Suddenly, we both moved forward quickly as our lips crashed together. I felt that electricity shoot through my lips, and it felt like my brain was on fire. I couldn't think, which shocked me for a moment, but then all I could do was feel. I felt his warm and soft lips on mine. I felt his strong arms holding me as I held onto his muscled back and shoulders. We finally broke apart for air. We stared into each other's eyes. We finally let go of each other. We stood only a few feet apart as we just looked at each other. "I couldn't help myself, please don't be angry." I just smiled at him.

"I'm not mad, surprised maybe, but not mad. Besides, I moved in for the kiss too." I said. Poseidon just smiled at me.

"What does it mean?" He asked. I knew exactly what it meant.

"I don't know, your wife just died, is it too soon for a relationship?" I asked.

"My marriage was over about a year after Triton was born. She hated me, and in turn my son hated me. I'll always feel bad for him, but not for her." Poseidon stated.

"Does that mean you want us to be together?" I asked. Poseidon stepped forward, and then he grasped my shoulders gently.

"I think you and I should give us a chance. Yes, I want to be with you my dear goddess of wisdom." Poseidon said. I gave him the biggest smile I could muster.

"I've never felt this way before; I want us to be together too." I said. We leaned forward again, and this time we kissed softly. This kiss wasn't needy and anxious, no this kiss was sweet, tender and loving. I've fallen in love with Poseidon, and I couldn't be happier.

_**AN: I know I said this was the last chapter, but I wanted to give a little ending for Athena and Poseidon, everyone had commented on the way they had gotten along so far, so they deserved a little resolution as well. The next chapter will be the last one.**_


	20. Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: The Ocean's Son

_**AN: Last chapter, enjoy!**_

Chapter 20: Perfect

_Manhattan – New York City – Two Years Later_

**Annabeth's POV**

I sat in my hospital bed waiting for Percy to come in. Percy and I have been married for over a year now, and yesterday I had given birth to twins, a boy and a girl. These last two years have been the greatest of my life. I continued to work as the lead architect and owner of my own firm; Minerva Design, Inc. here in Manhattan. Poseidon created a second base of operations for the Neptune Foundation on Long Island, not far from camp. The new headquarters was on a Shelter Island, it faced out toward the Atlantic Ocean. It was a brand new facility, I was so proud of it because my firm designed it completely with help from seaweed brain, of course. Two new submarines were built for the foundation, the Trident II was Percy's ship here in New York, and its sister ship Aegis is the main research ship in California. Speaking of California, Tyson is in charge there, and he is doing a great job.

The door to my room opened, and in walked Ian and Thalia hand in hand. They were so cute together, and they've been going out for two years now. They were both in college; Ian would graduate in a few months, and Thalia would finish her climatology degree next year.

"How are you feeling Annie?" Thalia asked concerned.

"I'm fine Thals, I just want to see my babies." I said. They both smiled at me.

"Uncle Ian, I like the sound of that." Ian said proudly. Thalia and I both gave him an amused smile.

"You're such the proud uncle, and you haven't even seen them yet." Thalia quipped. Ian just pulled her close to him.

"You're just as excited as I am, Aunt Thalia." He said. Thalia gave him a surprised look as he raised his eyebrows suggestively. Thalia's face turned red making Ian and I laugh hard.

"You two are so mean." Thalia said. Ian kissed her on the cheek, her pouty face washed away as she gave him a big smile. The door to the room opened, and I sat up straight as my mom and Percy's dad walked in.

"Mom, Poseidon" I said surprised.

"Hello dear" Athena said.

"How's my favorite daughter?" Poseidon said. I blushed at the question. Poseidon just laughed at my embarrassment. My mom and Poseidon have been a couple for two years now. I couldn't believe it when they started going out, but they made each other so happy. I was proud that the two of them had put aside their rivalry, but now I was just glad that they had found happiness together. My mom is still a maiden goddess, but it's only a matter of time before Poseidon pops the question, and then she'll have to leave her maidenhood behind. Secretly, I knew she couldn't wait until that day.

"I feel good; I just want to see my babies." I said urgently. My mom walked over to me, and then she gave me a hug.

"Percy will be here soon with them." Athena said reassured me.

"Do they have names yet, I know they're a boy and a girl, but that's all that Percy would tell me." Poseidon said anxiously.

"Yes, the baby girl is named Alisa Sophia Jackson. Alisa means rational and Sophia means wise. The baby boy is named Dorian Sophus Jackson. Dorian means of the sea and Sophus means wise as you all know. We wanted to honor Sophus in both of our children's names as well as both our godly parents" I said.

"Sophus will be very proud that you gave them each his name. Both names are great, thank you for thinking of us." Poseidon said. Athena had her arm around Poseidon; she squeezed him tightly as she looked at me.

"I agree both children honor their grandparents, thank you dear." Athena said. The door opened as Paul and Sally walked in followed closely by my father Frederick and my stepmother Helen. Greetings were given all around; the room was starting to get full. Suddenly, the door pushed open revealing Percy with two bundles wrapped in blankets. Percy walked over carefully, and then he handed me the bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. I looked down into the face of my son, his eyes were as green as his father's, but his hair was as blonde as mine. I smiled as the little baby. He stared back at me, and his eyes were so deep that I couldn't help, but get lost in them. Thalia and Ian looked over my shoulder. Thalia cooed at the baby, which was completely shocking to me. Ian chuckled softly as he kissed Thalia on the cheek making her blush. I passed Dorian off to his aunt Thalia, and then around the room to all his grandparents.

Percy walked over, and then he handed me the small bundle in the pink blanket. I pulled back the blanket to reveal a beautiful baby girl. She had piercing grey eyes like mine, but her hair was jet black and messy like her father's. I smiled down at the little baby, she looked up at me, and I could tell that she was trying to figure me out.

"Hello Ali, I'm your mommy." I said as Percy looked over my shoulder. I passed Ali off to her aunt Thalia, and then she went around the room to visit her grandparents. After two hours of visits everyone had left. Percy was lying next to me in the hospital bed. I had Ali in my arms, and Percy held Dorian. These were our precious babies. I had a family now, and my long time dream was finally realized, I had made something permanent. I had a loving family of my own. I looked up into Percy's eyes as he stared down at me.

"This is perfect." I said. Percy gave me his crooked smile, I just laughed at his amusement.

"Correction, this is perfect and permanent." He said. He remembered my dream all those years ago. He remembered my greatest wish, and now it had come true.

"Thank you, seaweed brain." I said happily. Percy looked down into my eyes.

"What for?" He asked.

"Everything" I said. He gave me a his biggest and brightest smile as he reached down and kissed me softly.

"I love you wise girl." He said.

"I love you too." I said. I thought that these two years had been my happiest, and they were, but now I realized that my remaining years would be even better, thanks to my wonderful and perfect family.

_**AN: I know a short ending chapter, but I just wanted to give a little future peak. Will there be a sequel, I'm not sure. Same goes for Guardians of Light and Justice, I want to finish off the Fear the Night story and the Cybernetic Hero story, but my main reason for a sequel delay is the Champion of Olympus series. That series still has a few more stories to go. Many thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story.**_


End file.
